<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sweet Obsession by Denise1374</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835763">My Sweet Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise1374/pseuds/Denise1374'>Denise1374</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codependency, Crane being a creep, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Dominant Jonathan Crane, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsessive Jonathan Crane, Obsessive Love, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Spanking, Yandere Jonathan Crane, dark!fic, innocent main character, main character being an oblivious cinnamon-roll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise1374/pseuds/Denise1374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane had never dreamt of falling in love. He never wanted it nor did he think he needed it. But when he saw her, everything came crashing down. Simple infatuation turned to love, and love became something much more dark and twisted. He had to have her, possess her, own her in every shape and form. And he would stop at nothing to achieve that goal.<br/>(Starts before the events of Batman Begins.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Crane/Original Character(s), Jonathan Crane/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I : First Glance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UPDATE: November 27th, 2020. <br/>I've been working on moodboards for each chapter and am still in the process of making all of them so some chapters might not have them yet. anyways I hope you like them!</p><p>So I'm adding this because I decided to add some face casts for my characters ;)</p><p>Emilia Clarke as Diana O'Connell<br/>Garrett Hedlund as Adam Fischer<br/>Jeffree Dean Morgan as Michael Mitchells<br/>Monica Bellucci as Ginevra Bianchi<br/>Vincent Cassell as Gabriel O'Connell<br/>Charlie Hunnam as Liam Smith<br/>Sharon Stone as Mrs. Fischer<br/>Lambert Wilson as Mr. Fischer<br/>Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd<br/>Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana's life in Gotham wasn't easy. She had a rough relationship with her mother and her stepfather, well, she didn't dare speak out about the things that went on behind closed doors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>‘Diana! Get downstairs, now!’</p><p>Diana heaved a tired sigh at the loud call of her mother. She moved to pack her bag with all the essentials she’d need for her first day at college, uneasy at the thought. She just hoped she could pull through-</p><p>‘Diana!’ she could hear her mother’s shrill voice at the bottom of the stairs. She then knew she had to hurry; mom had had an awful lack of patience with her lately and she was worried she’d snap at her one day…</p><p>With her bag packed she moved downstairs being met by her mom there, whom glared at her. ‘Didn’t you hear me?’ her mom seethed.</p><p>Diana shrank into herself at the accusatory tone. ‘I did mom but-’ ‘but what? Were you off daydreaming again?’ her mother cut her off with a hiss.</p><p>‘I had to get ready-’ the older woman scoffed audibly as her gaze trailed over her daughter’s curvy frame. ‘I’ll bet you did’, there was an obvious sneer at her appearance but Diana didn’t bother with it. The relationship between her and her mother had been kind of rough lately.</p><p>‘Michael’s bringing you to the campus in ten minutes’; dread sank into the young brunette at her mother’s words. No, she didn’t want to spend more time with her stepdad than she had to…</p><p>Ever as timid and obedient, however, she nodded her head. ‘Yes mom.’</p><hr/><p>The beat up, blue Sedan drove across the scummy roads of downtown Gotham so slowly, it made Diana nauseous. She didn’t dare glance at her stepfather beside her. Michael Mitchells was a tall, broadly built and intimidating man. He was forty-five, with pitch-black hair and a matching stare that unnerved her every time he so much as glanced at her.</p><p>‘You’re going to be a good girl for me and your mom today, right?’ he questioned with that deep timber that caused icy chills down her spine. She knew that tone of voice and tightened her hold on her worn-out bag in her lap.</p><p>‘Yes sir’, she meekly replied.</p><p>He didn’t remove his gaze from the road ahead though one hand slipped off of the steering-wheel. When his fingertips caressed her inner thigh, she flinched before she could help herself. He tutted her with a twisted grin. ‘You said you’d be a good girl’, he scolded her with light playfulness but she wasn’t fooled. She knew better…</p><p>So with a weak whimper, she removed her bag from her lap. Still, his dark eyes remained on the streets ahead of them while his fingers worked on the button of her jeans. Diana tried her hardest to hold her tears at bay as she felt him touch her. She could do nothing to stop it; he had threatened to throw her out on the streets before if she tried to resist or tell anyone.</p><p>His relentless teasing of her sensitive clit was torture; she writhed unwillingly in the car-seat, unable to stop this from feeling good. <em>Just stay still and tell him what he wants to hear</em>, she chanted mentally,<em> it’ll be over so much sooner that way…</em></p><p>‘Fuck’, the older man beside her cursed with a smirk on his face; ‘so wet already, Diana. You were waiting for some time alone with me weren’t you?’</p><p>She nodded, silent tears cascading down her face while her hips rocked and ground against his insistent thrusts. Her heart was racing in her chest; fear and discomfort mixed with pleasure coursed through her veins. The confusion was the worst. He’d always touch her in a way that was forceful yet slow enough that made her eventually submit. And she hated him for it. She hated and loathed him for toying with her body. But what could she do?</p><p>Michael beside her cast a quick glance wetting his bottom lip. ‘Come’, he commanded.</p><p>And she did; quick, little moans fell from her rosy lips as she tipped over the edge. Her toes curled into the soles of her beat-up converses and she tossed her head back into the head-rest of her seat.</p><p>He pulled away from her leaving her to shamefully button her jeans back up. All while she could still feel the evidence of her arousal in her panties. She felt violated, cheap; she was nothing but a tool for his pleasure. <em>And that’s all you’ll ever be</em>, she reminded herself.</p><hr/><p>Jonathan Crane watched with boredom as his new students for the coming year’s trickled in. Most of them were still full of hope they’d pass their exams with ease. He’d be quick to crush those wide-eyed dreams. His subject was a difficult, important one and he would teach them that today. Among his students, he noted a young, dark-haired girl. She held her head high but there was sadness in her green eyes that piqued his immediate interest. Along with her mismatched, cheap-looking clothing, he could only conclude she came from the Narrows.</p><p>She was soon joined by a blond man similar in age to her and he caught the way she lit up at seeing him. It was clear to Crane they knew one another. With an irritated huff he stood from his desk when they made their way to their seats. He looked away from them, turning to the chalkboard. He wrote down <em>Mr. Crane, human psychology.</em></p><p>‘My name is Jonathan Crane. As it states on the board, I will be your psychology professor for the coming years. You won’t pass easily, so don’t think about cutting lectures’, he declared with his deep voice. With those words, he started his lecture. And while he did, he couldn’t help but let his crystal blue eyes trail back towards the girl; the shy, little girl that somehow stood out to him. And he hated it. What made his annoyance flare even further was the fact that she had her eyes downcast. She only seemed to be paying half attention to what he was saying and despite his calm nature it irked him that she dared ignore him.</p><p>So he decided to make an example of her.</p><p>He continued to talk moving through the rows of desks and chairs, stopping at hers. A simple tap on the wooden desk was enough to startle her. Her timid gaze snapped up to meet his authoritative one. ‘Your name?’ he questioned.</p><p>She hesitated for only a moment. ‘Diana O’Connell, sir’, she replied with a voice so sweet, so innocent it struck a chord with him.</p><p>Regardless, he refused to let her pretty face distract him. ‘Would you mind telling your fellow lecture-mates telling me what you were doing?’ he asked sharply.</p><p>Her panicked gaze darted around the lecture hall. All eyes were on her and he could see how the attention made her uneasy. ‘Sir, I-’ ‘you weren’t paying attention’, he answered for her then turned to the other people present. ‘It’s this kind of attitude that’ll get you nowhere, people. If you want to succeed’, he paused to stare her down; ‘start by listening to your superiors.’</p><p>With that he left her desk catching the way she struggled to hold back tears. It only annoyed him further. The weak, little thing was getting emotional over absolutely nothing. How did she expect to survive in Gotham if a mere comment like his brought her to tears?</p><p>He told his class to open their books wanting to start his lecture as soon as possible. He was not one to waste time. And just as he was in the middle in explaining, that same nuisance of a girl raised her hand. He sighed, crossing his arms. ‘Yes, Miss O’Connell?’ he raised one eyebrow at her.</p><p>‘Can I use the rest-room?’ she asked.</p><p>‘I’m in the middle of my introduction to a very heavy subject. I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait. Please don’t interrupt me a second time ’, with those words he had put her into her place.</p><p>She put her head into her shaking hands, eyes strained on her book but he could see she was getting none of it. And even though she had been a thorn in his side ever since she had walked in, her emotional turmoil made him wonder what was causing her to act this way. Sighing, he continued the remainder of his introduction then told his class to start on the assignment laid out of their desks. And try as he might, he continued to watch the dark-haired girl in the second row. There was a cloud of mystery surrounding her; mystery and sorrow. She could try to hide it but him being the expert in psychology that he was, had easily figured out she had suffered some sort of trauma. Recently too. The question that remained was: would he find out what kind of trauma?</p><hr/><p>The day had gone in a dreadful pace. By the time her last lecture had ended, Diana was spent. She was having a massive headache and wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed. She walked beside her best friend, Adam Fischer as they moved towards the exit of the enormous campus. While they did, they spoke of that day and Diana admitted she was very glad that Adam and she had most of their courses together. Adam and she had been friends ever since they were children. They had gotten to know each other because their dads were close. But ever since the divorce ten years ago, Mr. Fischer hadn’t heard much from him. Nor had Diana for that matter. Not that she was allowed to; Michael had a very strict policy in the house that no phone-call could go past him. She had tried once when she was eight years old and he had sent her to bed with a spanked bottom because of it.</p><p>The monster always insisted she’d call him ‘‘dad’’, ‘‘sir’’ or ‘‘daddy’’. She only called him such because she was scared of the consequences if she didn’t.</p><p>At the campus parking-lot, she sighed fearfully at seeing his car there. Turning to Adam she gave him a quick hug. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow’, she smiled at him.</p><p>‘See you tomorrow, Dee. Take care, okay?’ she waved Adam goodbye then hurried over to the Blue Sedan parked there. Getting in, she leaned over to peck Michael’s cheek despite how her stomach turned at the contact. He was quick to turn his head however, catching her lips with his. Startled, she yelped and pulled away from him. He just laughed at her discomfort before starting the car.</p><p>‘How was your day?’ he asked quite sweetly. Composing herself despite the situation, she shifted in her seat.</p><p>‘It was tough. I’m really tired’, she responded in the hopes he’d get the hint and leave her alone that coming night. She should’ve known he wouldn’t.</p><p>‘Your mom’s working late tonight, pumpkin’, he further added to her fear by saying this. She was going to be alone with him tonight-</p><p>‘I got you something for tonight’, he gestured towards the small bag lying on the backseat. Dread sank into her. ‘You know daddy likes it when his precious girl dresses up for him.’ She wanted to yell and scream; that she didn’t belong to him, that she wasn’t his girl nor would she ever be but…she was too scared to do so. She knew the punishment for misbehaving.</p><hr/><p>Diana hated it when her mom worked late.</p><p>It was always a foreboding warning that bad things would happen. And tonight was one of those nights.</p><p>The clothes Michael had bought her consisted of a pink, frilly dress with a full skirt and puffed sleeves. Along with it came thigh-high stockings, garter belts and matching underwear. Well, underwear...the thong was nothing but a heap of strings and a triangular piece of lace. And he hadn’t even given her a bra to match.</p><p>She glanced at her reflection winching at the way her hair was pulled up into pigtails with pink bows that matched her dress. She felt so self-conscious already and these clothes did nothing to help that.</p><p>With a defeated whine she moved back downstairs. She found Michael in the kitchen cooking away what smelled like an amazing dinner. In that moment she reminded herself that he wasn’t all bad. He did his part of the housework and made sure her and her mom were looked after.</p><p>But despite that, she couldn’t ignore how many times he had touched her so inappropriately. She knew that wasn’t normal. Dad had <em>never </em>touched her like Michael had. Nor had he ever bought her such revealing clothes. It <em>shouldn’t </em>be normal-</p><p>‘Look at my beautiful girl’, Michael cooed at her with that deceptive grin.</p><p>She fidgeted with her hands feeling so uncomfortable. The skirt of her dress barely covered her behind. She felt impossibly exposed.</p><p>His eyes leered at her scantily clad body; at her large breasts that were almost on full display with the neckline of her dress. She wanted to cover herself but knew he hated it whenever she did so.</p><p>‘Dinner’s ready’, he grabbed the plates, putting them down on the table before he served what Diana assumed was a form of stew. It smelled amazing and she’d kid herself if she wasn’t hungry.</p><p>She wanted to take a seat opposite him but sooner found herself pulled into his lap. With her legs at either side of the chair, he pulled her flush to him. ‘Let me. I wouldn’t want you to get sauce all over your pretty dress’, he had picked up the spoon lifting it to her mouth.</p><p>She parted her lips tasting the spices and vegetables he had cooked for them. She could do nothing but remain still as he quietly fed her and took some bites for himself every now and then.</p><p>She could never fully relax with him. There was always this tension in the air whenever they were alone. She knew he could switch to his much crueler side in an instant and she wanted to refrain from agitating that part of him tonight.</p><p>They finished dinner mostly in silence then. Diana could feel his stare on her chest but tried to pay it no mind while they ate. This was far from the worst he could do…</p><p>‘I got us some ice-cream, as well’, he spoke once she had finished her food; ‘you like strawberries, don’t you?’</p><p>‘Yes sir’, she nodded in obedience.</p><p>‘It’s in the fridge’, he let go of her but not before grabbing a handful of her nearly bare ass. She gasped in panic then moved over to where the fridge was. ‘Bottom drawer’, he drawled out.</p><p>She felt so cheap; bending over and giving him a degrading view of her backside as she rummaged through the fridge. Once she found the ice-cream she moved back to him putting it on the table. She had wanted to grab some bowls but was told she didn’t need to.</p><p>She was soon back in his lap, so scared when he pressed his clothed erection into her thigh. She started to tremble, tears prickling behind her eyes as she watched him scoop some ice-cream up onto his spoon.</p><p>Holding it out of her to taste, she leaned over only for him to smear half of the melting substance down her chest. Smirking at her frightened expression, he shrugged: ‘Oops.’</p><p>He had bent down before she could say another word. With the taste of strawberries lingering on her tongue, she held back the growing sobs in her throat. His tongue was so hot and wet while he abused her breast.</p><p>The metal <em>clang </em>of the spoon hitting the floor startled her but she had nowhere to escape to when he caught both breasts into his hands. Pawing and palming at her mounds while licking at her rosy skin with his lips and tongue.</p><p>He had all too easily pulled down the sleeves of her dress; her chest became fully exposed and she desperately tried to shy away. He responded to her pathetic defiance by pressing more tightly against her.</p><p>‘I knew you’d look amazing in this little dress’, he husked then cast her a heated glance.</p><p>He had bent her over the table, only to push her little thong to the side. She sobbed wordlessly at feeling his now bare member rub between her thighs. She knew what he wanted and she wanted so desperately to be spared from it. He had already taken everything from her. There was only so much more that she could take-</p><p>‘You know, it seems only fitting that I’d be the one to take your virginity’, she sniffled at his words.</p><p>She shook her head from side to side with a sob. She wasn’t ready for this! She didn’t want him this way!</p><p>‘P-please sir! I’ll be good, I promise!’ she begged as if that would stop him. She knew it wouldn’t. Years upon years of inappropriate behavior wouldn’t stop because she asked him to.</p><p>‘Oh I know you will, pumpkin’, he patted her on the back; ‘You’ll always be my good, little girl.’</p><p>She merely sobbed into the table’s wooden surface. She hated him; she hated all the demeaning pet-names, all the vile things he had done to her. How he made her feel inferior in every, single way…</p><hr/><p>
  <em>‘Do you understand why I had to do that, pumpkin?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eight-year-old Diana lifted her tearful eyes from her pillow to glance up at her stepfather sitting at her bedside. He had pulled her over his knee and hit her, for trying to call her dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed at her silence, moving closer to run his hand through her brown hair. ‘I’m your dad now, Diana. I know that’s hard to accept, but daddy doesn’t like it when you act ungrateful’, he explained to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sniffled. He looked at her so sad that she began to feel guilty for immediately trying to leave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shifted, cupping her cheek. ‘Think of your mom. What would she say if she found out?’ she swallowed upon his words, green eyes wide in fear. Her mom would be heartbroken. She didn’t want her mom to think she didn’t like her anymore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Tell you what?’ he smiled; ‘you call me daddy from now on and I won’t tell your mom. Deal?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded wiping her tears. ‘Deal’, she shook his extended hand with a lopsided grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Good. Now, let’s go get some ice-cream while your mom’s at work.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>When her mom came home, Michael had left. Uttering something about a late-night shipment he had to do for Falcone. Once he had left however, Diana approached her mother with hesitance.</p><p>The years had not been kind to her. While her mom used to be a vibrant and beautiful woman, the last ten years had drained her. Diana thought it was because of the divorce but she always fiercely objected.</p><p>‘Mom?’ she asked with a quivering bottom lip.</p><p>The older woman didn’t look up from her glass of wine as she sat there at the kitchen-table. The very kitchen-table Michael had taken her virginity on…</p><p>‘Mom, I need to tell you something-’ ‘I already know’, she cut her off.</p><p>Relief washed over Diana. ‘I-I’m so glad you do. I was so scared and-’ <em>smack!</em></p><p>Her words died in the back of her throat when her mother’s hand struck her cheek. She staggered back clutching her swelling face with a sob. When her mom turned her head, there was rage in her stare.</p><p>‘You little tramp! How could you?!’ she yelled much to Diana’s growing confusion. She didn’t understand why her mom was calling her such names?</p><p>‘Michael told me, how you forced yourself upon him! How you <em>begged</em> him to fuck you!’ Ginevra exclaimed angrily.</p><p>‘N-no, that’s not-I didn’t-’ ‘Get out of my sight you lying, little whore!’ the older woman continued to insult her, call her every foul name under the sun until Diana could do nothing <em>but </em>storm out of the kitchen crying.</p><p>She threw herself onto her bed, only faintly hearing the front-door slam shut as her mother had left. Diana sobbed into her pillow, her body and mind so hurt. How could her mom believe Michael over her? How could she assume such things about her?</p><p>She continued to sob, until she had passed out from pure exhaustion. She only stirred awake again when the sound of a car pulling up into their driveway made its way into her ears. She listened to the front-door downstairs, fear winding tightly into her stomach again.</p><p>Heavy footsteps, one by one, made their way up the stairs. Down the hallway, towards her room-</p><p>She flinched when the door opened. She sat upright, new tears gathering at her eyes at the sight of the monster in the doorway. The monster that had tormented her for years. The monster that had taken everything from her…</p><p>‘Where’s your mom, pumpkin?’ he asked her.</p><p>‘Gone’, Diana’s bottom lip quivered.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Michael moved towards her. He took off his jacket and shoes; his broad, intimidating shoulder-muscles bulging as he did. He was a hulking, tall, terrifying man looming over her.   </p><p>‘Your mom’s a troubled woman, Diana. Always has been’, he murmured toying with her hair as he sat behind her. ‘When I told her about my feelings for you, she got upset. Understandably so’, he shrugged.</p><p>He took her by the waist forcefully. Her breathing hitched in her throat at the close contact. ‘But I can’t lie to myself anymore’, he nipped at her neck as he whispered those words.</p><p>She was trembling all over. His twisted declaration of love made her sick to her stomach. This wasn’t normal. If you loved somebody you wouldn’t hurt them like this…</p><p>‘Come here, doll’, he slipped his large hand under her chin before forcing his lips onto hers. Her soft whimper allowed him to push his tongue into her mouth. She could only quietly cry and whine at his assault, tears freely cascading down her flushed face.</p><p>He nearly suffocated her in his scent and taste, while his hand teased the front of her night-shirt. He undid the buttons despite her weak protests and cupped one of her breasts <em>hard. </em>Toying with it before his fingers dove across her stomach down to her core.</p><p>She tore her head to the side, out of breath. ‘P-please, I’m so tired-’ her words trailed off when he shoved her onto her back.</p><p>‘We’ll take it slow, pumpkin. I promise’, deranged desire was written over his facial features while he stared her down. ‘If we’re lucky, we might make a baby tonight…’</p><p>Diana buried her face into the pillow with a sob. His statement terrified her; even more so than the act he would force upon her. She didn’t want to be tied to him for the rest of her life…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not so much Crane in this chapter yet, but there will be soon, I promise *evil laugh* Also yes, my main character is a wet paper-towel with no backbone and big-doe eyes. Because that'd the way I prefer my female character, in this story at least xD</p><p>I really wanted to show the crack’s in Diana’s psyche in the earlier chapters since she’s known Michael ever since she was eight years old. The guy’s been gaslighting and manipulating her ever since he met her and this will have huge consequences for the rest of the story.</p><p>Also, no, Michael doesn’t actually care if Diana becomes pregnant with his child. He really only cares about keeping her under his thumb in every way possible and will do anything to keep her that way. Kind of like a certain blue-eyed psychiatrist we know *wink wink nudge nudge*.</p><p>If you'd like to check out the original version of this story (which I wrote when I was about 18 years old mind you) you can do so at: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9310639/1/Obsession</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II : Lingering Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crane's interest in Diana spins into something more than mere annoyance. Diana has a flashback of a time she and her best friend Adam remember very differently.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad to see people have enjoyed reading the first chapter. I always get insecure about posting stuff like this because I don't want to offend anyone xD but I'm slowly regaining my confidence as a fanfiction writer and just being like ''you know what? Fuck it. I'm writing this. It's my story and I'll tell it my way''.</p><p>So without much further babbling, let's go into the next chapter! *yeets*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Crane went through the assignments his students had turned in that night. He skipped over most of them deeming their answers decent but stopped when a certain name caught his eye.</p><p>Diana O’Connell; the demure, little wallflower that had irked him so much. And as he read her assignment he found that annoyance flare up again. She had completely missed the point of most, if not all the questions and it drove him close to madness. Though at the same time, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to where she had looked frightened out of her mind. He would never admit it but there was been an immediate spark when he had seen her. A spark that was regrettably starting to light a fire under his skin every time he so much as thought of her.</p><p>And while he loathed her for being so stupid, there was that sense of protectiveness when he had seen her. To hide her away from the cruel world and its prying eyes. He would only scoff at the idea; hating the mere thought of an eighteen-years-old girl having such power over him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She is rather pretty, Johnny-boy. A dainty, little thing you called her</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane rolled his eyes at Scarecrow’s words. He had called her that but merely brushed it off as a passing thought. He couldn’t have her and shouldn’t. She was too young, too inexperienced in the world. Not to mention he was her professor.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No-one has to know, Johnny. It’s not like she’d tell anyone…</em> </strong>
</p><p>He shuddered. <em>Will you desist? I have more assignments to look over, </em>he scolded his darker half with a scoff.</p><p>There was a cackling inside his head. <strong><em>Part of you wants to. You can’t lie to me</em></strong></p><p>Crane took off his glasses, now not only annoyed but in an increasing distracted mood. Fed up with Scarecrow’s taunts, he picked up the phone. Upon hearing the other end pick up, he spoke: ‘Yes. I’d like to access a file on one of my students.’</p><p>‘Of course, Mr. Crane. Do you have a name?’</p><p>He nodded. ‘Diana O’Connell.’</p><hr/><p>Crane had gone through Diana’s file the very next morning he was sat in his lecture-hall. He studied her picture, noting the birthmark under her right eye, the fullness of her pink lips-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Still denying you don’t want her?</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Oh do shut it, </em>Crane bit back at his other half.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why shouldn’t you want her? Are you afraid of her?</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Of her? Some teenage girl? Don’t be ridiculous, h</em>e scoffed.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then I don’t see a problem.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Agitated, he moved to shut her file but not before casting another quick glance at her picture. He resisted the urge to smile at her face staring back upon him, instead turning his attention to the young people that entered.</p><p>He hated the way he searched for her. How he waited and hoped to see her fairy-like features in the crowd. And when he did see her, he noted her incredibly upset face. So much so that he called and beckoned her to come to him.</p><p>She soon stood in front of him, hands stuffed into the pockets of the grey hoodie she had worn the day before. ‘Yes sir?’ she quietly asked.</p><p>Up close, he became even more taken with her. Her delicate features had the softness of a child, but the beauty of a young woman. Her cheekbones stood out lightly against her pale, but flushed cheeks. She had naturally long lashes, and no makeup was necessary to enhance her face. He noticed the freckles spread across her nose, and cheeks, which only added to her youthful appearance. God she was beautiful-</p><p>Clearing his mind, his focused on what he had wanted to ask. ‘Are you alright?’ he returned the question; ‘you look pale.’</p><p>She shifted on her feet, clearly uneasy. ‘It’s-my mom didn’t come home last night. I’m worried’, she refused to look at him; ‘but I won’t interrupt your lecture today, I promise.’</p><p>Her almost child-like fear of disappointment was confusing if anything. Though he admitted that a darker part of him found this absolutely perfect. She was already such an obedient girl-</p><p>‘Just take it slow today, Miss O’Connell’, he nodded his head at her.</p><p>She returned the nod then quickly turned on her heels to reunite with the blond boy, Adam Fischer. The pair exchanged a quick embrace, which set Crane off. He tightened his jaw at the display, a flash of anger going through him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jealous, Johnny? </em> </strong>
</p><p>He scoffed at the notion. He was above such juvenile thoughts. Why would he be jealous of a boy half his age? It was a despicable thought.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m just saying. It seems you’d prefer that she’d wrap her arms around you instead.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Feeling his cheeks flare, he cleared his throat. And with an elevated heart-rate, started his lecture for the day. And every time his mind strayed, there was only one phrase running through his thoughts:</p><p>
  <em>Diana, you <strong>will</strong> be mine. </em>
</p><hr/><p>‘You know, my mom has asked when you’re coming over for dinner again. She really misses you’, Diana bit her lip at Adam’s question.</p><p>More than anything did she want to go and hang out at Adam’s place. To see his parents again. They had always treated her as their own; they along with Adam had been the sole speck of light left in her life.</p><p>But she couldn’t. Michael would never let her go. He always insisted on picking her up and bringing her straight home.  He was strict, uncomfortably so.</p><p>Thinking of the latter made her sick again. After he had finished inside of her last night, he had fallen asleep with his huge arms locking her in. She had barely slept at all. And any and all peace this morning had been ruined by the way he had started feeling her up as she prepared his breakfast…</p><p>Shaking that off of her she turned to her friend with a <em>faked </em>smile. ‘I’ll talk to my stepdad about it’, she answered him.</p><p>Adam, oblivious to her torment, returned the smile then threw his arm around her shoulders. ‘I can’t wait’, he grinned then continued to muse what they would eat and how they would play video-games like they used to when they were kids. As he did, Diana felt her mind wander to a different past. One she had <em>never </em>told him about…</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Diana twirled smiling at her reflection in the mirror. Tonight was the homecoming dance. And she had looked forward to going with Adam and their other friend Erica for weeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her dress was a blushed, powder pink color with silver beads adorning the bodice. It cut off just above her ankles which was great as it didn’t emphasize her height, or rather, lack thereof.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She continued to admire herself, until Michael crossed her opened door. Once he did he halted to look at her. She gasped at his sudden presence, putting her hands behind her back as if she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What’cha got there, pumpkin?’ he questioned stepping further into her room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She swallowed. ‘My prom dress’, she said carefully; ‘I told you about that a few weeks ago.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hummed taking her in from head to toe. ‘I don’t like it, sweetheart’, he admitted crossing his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn’t help but deflate a little. She cared an awful lot about his opinion and for him to say he didn’t like her dress made her sad. ‘Why not?’ she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re too exposed up top’, he shrugged with a raised eyebrow. ‘You’re going to give all the boys the wrong idea’, his words made her ponder as she turned back to the mirror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the more she looked at the strapless bodice and the way it highlighted her chest, she couldn’t help but think he was right. ‘I can put a shawl over it’, she tried but grew small at the warning look in his dark gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re not wearing that’, he decided much to her sadness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t have another dress. Can’t you make an exception this time?’ she pleaded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was already living so secluded, having never gone out past her curfew and always obeying him. Couldn’t he give her this? Just this once? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Please, I want to go to the prom tonight’, she put her hands to his arms giving him the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a flicker in his eye. ‘You gotta do something for me first, okay?’ he checked with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He guided her back towards the mirror, planting several soft kisses to her messy hair. ‘Take it off’, she shivered at his command glancing at him through the mirror puzzled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What-’ ‘take off the dress, pumpkin. And promise me that no-one except your daddy will see your pretty body’, he husked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She swallowed, unsure. It wasn’t right for her to undress in front of him. She couldn’t…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sensing her hesitation he pulled away. ‘Fine by me. I guess you’ll stay home tonight after all’, he shrugged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt panic in her stomach. ‘No, wait!’ she called after him as he was about to leave. He turned to regard her with a hint of a grin on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuddering, she reached for the zipper of her dress and dragged it downwards. The silky fabric soon into a puddle at her bare feet. She felt massive chills of discomfort up her spine by the way he was gazing at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No-one will see me naked like this, I promise’, she said blindly, unsure of what he had really meant by asking that from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stepped closer, towering over her with his height. His hands found her hips, turning her and yanking her towards him. She gasped, feeling the heat spread onto the back of her neck and onto her face. He was looking at her in such a weird way and she didn’t know if she liked it or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Good girl’, he husked. She felt her heartbeat pick up as his fingertips ran up her sides and onto her ribs. He lingered for only a moment. ‘Don’t freak out. I just want to get a closer look.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before she could ask what he meant, his hands were upon her chest. She tensed up at the sudden touch and wanted to move away but he didn’t let her. Though with the way he was squeezing her skin so slowly, she eventually began to relax against him. She knew she shouldn’t have; it was wrong for him to touch her like this, wasn’t it? It wasn’t right…</em>
</p><hr/><p>Crane watched her from a distance. She walked out onto the campus parking-lot, her entire body tense as she moved towards the blue Sedan parked across the lot from his own car. He remained where he stood spotting the tall, muscular man that exited the other vehicle. The tall man loomed over Diana, saying something he couldn’t quite catch. Though even from a distance he could see how afraid of the man she was; how tense her body language was.</p><p>Crane was quick to put two and two together: the dark-haired man was her abuser. He didn’t know yet to what extent, but he intended to find out and punish the man accordingly. So without thinking, he got into his silver beamer and followed the small car. As he drove, he found his grip on the steering-wheel tightening until his knuckles turned white. He was seething on the inside; enraged by the mere thought of his precious Diana being hurt in any way by that monstrosity.</p><p>He wanted her to himself, that much he knew now. He had only met and spoken to her a few times but he was certain she’d belong to him. Then again, if she was stuck with that man, well, that could pose a problem. But every problem had a solution.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And the solution to this problem might be the toxin you’ve been working on.</em> </strong>
</p><p>A sinister grin played on Crane’s pale face. ‘Precisely’, he answered out loud.</p><p>The road he followed the other car was long, leading him into the slums of Gotham City. As he had suspected, Diana lived in the Narrows. The festering underbelly of Gotham all the under-privileged, the poor, the criminal scum that plagued this rotten city lived. It made him feel sorry for her. He could only imagine how little she could go outside, given that every corner and every street of the Narrows was plagued by criminals. A little girl like her would be eaten alive by them. </p><p>He stopped the car at a distance from a small house watching as Diana got out of the vehicle and was slapped hard on the rear by the man looming over her.</p><p>An immediate feeling of disgust overtook him. The display left him with a sour taste in his mouth and made him want nothing more than to inject the man with his toxin. Had he had the compound with him, he would’ve followed them without a doubt. But for now, he had to back off. Despite how badly he wanted to help his sweetheart escape her prison.</p><p>With a sigh, he started the engine again. ‘Hang in there, Diana’, he spoke calmly, ‘you won’t have to live in this dreadful place for much longer, I promise.’</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Crane grinned at her petite figure in his bed. She had just woken up and rubbed at her sleep-filled eyes with a yawn. He traced lazy circles across her back which made her shiver. She lifted her timid gaze to him, the slightest of smiles on her pouty lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Good morning’, she greeted so softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Good morning, love’, he returned the greeting before pulling her down for a soft kiss. She let out a shy moan breaking their lip-lock to glance at him. She was almost too bashful for her own good. Almost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lifting a single hand to her nightshirt, he unbuttoned the garment until it hung loosely around her shoulders. Her heavy, bare breasts peaked easily in the crisp air which made her cover herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t be shy now’, he purred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took her by the arms, pinning her down under him to kiss and nip at her exposed chest. She sighed and cried under him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘J-Jonathan we can’t!’ she protested while he fondled one of her considerable mounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled, teasing her taut nipple before taking the bud into his mouth. Her protests grew louder and louder, turning from pleas to stop to pleasurable moans that begged him for more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hmm’, she hummed, flushed a deep shade of red; ‘yes! Jonathan!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gave a firm suckle to her trembling nub. Lifting his head to her he was pleased by the blown look on her face. She stared up at him, parting her pale thighs. ‘P-please’, she practically begged him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He obeyed her wishes all too gladly. He was inside of her all the way kissing her lovely face; her lips, cheeks and nose. ‘I-I love you, J-Jonathan’, she keened under him.</em>
</p><p>Crane woke with a jolt, panting.</p><p>Annoyance softened into what resembled a smile on his lips as his dream continued to linger in his head. One day, it would be a reality. One day, she would be his and he would hold her in such a way. He had already made preperations for her arrival; going as far as to modify his once dark and dreary basement into a modest bedroom for her. Soon, she'd be with him. and she'd be all his-</p><p>He grunted however, at the evidence of his explicit dream saturated in his sleeping-pants. He threw his head back. <em>Having wet dreams. What am I? A sexually deprived teenager?</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do you want me to answer that?</em> </strong>
</p><p>He scoffed out loud running a hand through his dark hair. He remained in a lying position for a few moments longer, his pale but lean torso gleaming in the light that poured through the curtains. his breathing pattern was elevated, embarrassment and the twisted need for pleasure running through his veins. God he wanted the ache in his body to go away. If only for a little while. His growing infatuation with Diana was a blessing yet a curse. His body burned, <em>ached</em> for her in every single way and he was damned if he couldn’t sate himself with her womanly form.</p><p>
  <strong><em>I mean, there is another option</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane gritted his teeth at the mere suggestion. He loathed the mere thought of touching himself. He had never needed to. But now, with this young woman invading his thoughts every waking moment he found himself yearning, craving that physical contact he had never wanted or desired before. He <em>needed </em>her; her timid gaze on him, her shapely body pressing against him, his hands upon her...</p><p>Throwing his shame out of the methaphorical window, he began palming himself through his sleeping-pants. Slowly, carefully, to prolong the hum underneath his skin as much as possible. He imagined her; her sweet and innocent face so flustered as she was completely naked. He'd let himself drink her in. From her full bossom to her tummy and the slight trail of hair leading to her innocence. She’d sit between his legs whimpering how she didn’t know how to properly please him. He’d gently guide her towards him urging her to part those lovely lips.</p><p>He groaned, taking his growing arousal out of its confinement to further stroke it to performance. His chest rose and fell in an increasing pattern as he grew lost in his fantasy. He could practically see her before him; doe-eyed while his erect cock filled her pretty mouth, her large, heaving breasts pressing and jiggling against his thighs. But he'd stop her just short of his own climax.</p><p>He'd pull her on top of him, pushing his member past her slippery folds and <em>deeply </em>inside her sheath. He imagined the startled look on her face that would quickly fade into a timid form of desire; she'd be too shy to actually admit she wanted this as much as he did. Instead she would take it like the good girl she was. Her small hands pressed to his stomach while her whole body shook with each of his thrusts. Faster and faster he’d move as he guided her. Both his hands on her hips and rear, thrusting up into her harder and harder until he came groaning her name. Hissing it through clenched teeth as his body released…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crane’s mind is slipping. Don’t do anything stupid you glasses-wearing dork! I think his concern and possessiveness is kind of endearing? Even though Diana might be swapping out one predator for another in this scenario ^^’ </p><p>Also, yeah, Crane has a voice in his head dubbed Scarecrow. in this fic Scarecrow will be written with bold italics, while Crane talking back to him in plain italics, just so you know ;) </p><p>Please don’t forget to leave little comment if you liked this chapter ^^ feedback really encourages writers to keep going! :D </p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III : I'm Not Your Toy Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A cop shows up at the O'Connell residence. Diana stands up to her abuser for once and she and Crane talk at length for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the kudos and the kind comments :D I'm glad to hear and see that you all like this story and I'm very excited to keep on making more chapters. I've written up to chapter 9 now (working on chapter 10) and ya'll are not ready *sinister smirk*</p><p>In this chapter we meet a new character, Liam Smith, a detective with the GCPD. Readers of the old version of this fanfiction will known who he is but I'm introducing him much earlier in the story this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Jim Gordon kneeled down beside the body of the older woman, blowing out air before glancing at his partner, Liam Smith, a young detective recently brought over from the missing victims unit. ‘Have we got any ID on her?’ He asked while the coroners put a plastic sheet over the body.  </p><p>Jim always hated doing these rounds; finding drugged up bodies in dumpsters or alleyways happened all too often for his liking. Falcone had been flooding the streets with drugs and crime and no-one did a damn thing about it. This city was going to drown itself one day… </p><p>‘We have’, Liam stated once both men had crossed the police line again. Handing the older man the file, he continued; ‘Ginevra Bianchi. Forty years old. Lived in the Narrows with her partner Michael Mitchells and her daughter Diana O’Connell’, Liam shrugged at Jim’s frown. </p><p>‘Daughter from a previous marriage. The guy works at Wayne Enterprises I think’, he stated. </p><p>Jim sighed. ‘Have the family been notified?’ He asked. </p><p>Liam snorted. ‘Please be my guest. They live in the Narrows’, he tried to humor the older man though Jim only put his hands to his hips. Another drug-overdose; another family lost… </p><p>‘Sorry Jim. I’ll go if you don’t want to’, Liam apologized. </p><p>‘If you don’t mind. Please’, Jim answered with a faint smile. </p><p>Liam returned the nod. ‘Sure.’ </p><hr/><p>When Liam arrived at the residence of the woman’s family, he rang the bell multiple times. A dark-haired, older man opened who had an immediate look of distrust on his face. ‘Yes?’ </p><p>Liam held up his badge. ‘Liam Smith, I’m with the GCPD. I’m here to talk about your wife’, he stated as coolly as he could.  </p><p>‘I don’t have a wife’, the other man responded gruffly. </p><p>‘Ginevra Bianchi?’ Liam insisted; ‘she was found dead in a dumpster this morning.’ </p><p>‘Who’s that?’ </p><p>He cast a brief glance over the man’s shoulder to see a short-statured girl peaking around the corner. Liam concluded this was the woman’s young daughter Diana. And she looked incredibly young; younger than her age would suggest.  </p><p>‘Can I come in? I’d prefer not to explain this to your stepdaughter at the door’, he asked but the other man didn’t let him. The latter turned his head towards the girl. </p><p>‘Go wait in the living-room, pumpkin. I’ll just be a minute’, he had waved her off before turning his attention back on Liam. </p><p>‘Diana’s already having a hard time lately. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try and bombard her with information like this’, the older man practically hissed at him. </p><p>Liam got the immediate sense that something was off in this household. Something was <em>very </em>off. And he didn’t like the knowledge that a young girl would now be alone with a man like this. The man had a complete lack of emotion to the death of his lover and it unsettled Liam greatly. </p><p>‘Then tell her yourself, sir. I only came to deliver the news’, he stated. Just as he turned around he heard the door slam shut loudly which made him winch. He could only pray he was wrong about this Michael guy… </p><hr/><p>‘What happened? Who was that?’ Diana asked worriedly once Michael walked into the living-room. </p><p>He cast his dark eyes onto her. ‘Your mom, she’s dead, sweetheart.’ </p><p>The news came as a blow to the face. Diana didn’t move, didn’t speak. She was frozen by the bombshell he had dropped upon her. No, her mom couldn’t be dead, right? She <em>couldn’t-</em> </p><p>‘C’mere pumpkin’, Michael was beside her, muscular arm wrapped around her as she stared into empty space. While her mom and her hadn’t had the best of relationships lately, Diana still felt a loss she didn’t want to feel. She didn’t want to be left in this world all alone.  </p><p>She wondered what would happen to her now. Was she going to be placed back with her dad again? Would she go to Adam’s place until then? </p><p>Michael seemed intent on smashing her hopes, cradling her close to him as he whispered: ‘guess that means it’s just the two of us now.’ </p><p>Her bottom lip trembled. No, he couldn’t do this to her. With her mother <em>dead</em>, she <em>had </em>to go back to her dad. He had no right to her whatsoever right? She <em>didn’t </em>want to stay here with him anymore… </p><p>‘Well, unless you’ve got my baby in you’, he growled into her ear after a sickening pause. </p><p>Diana sniffled. She wasn’t even allowed to grief over the death of her mother before he made it all about him; just as her entire life had been ever since he had gotten together with her mom. He had done nothing but bully, intimidate and harass her… </p><p>She stared up at him in growing horror, whimpering as his hand slid down the junction of her thighs. </p><p>‘Speaking of which, we should have another try at that’, he spoke so darkly that for the first time, she shoved him away and stood her ground. </p><p>‘No! I-I don’t want to try! I want to go back to my dad!’ she cried out; ‘I don’t want to be your toy anymore!’ </p><p>She instantly regretted her outburst once she caught sight of his murderous facial expression. There was an almost demonic rage brewing in his cold gaze; one that made her want to run and never turn back. But she didn’t. Her feet felt like lead when he stood up, towering over her.  </p><p>‘Excuse me?’ he threatened.  </p><p>She broke down crying, feeling so afraid of him that whatever part of her spine she still had crumbled under his glare. ‘I-I-I’m sorry, daddy! I’m sorry!’ she attempted to persuade him but he had grabbed her hard by the arm, dragging her up the stairs. </p><p>‘For ten years, I’ve looked after you. For ten years, I fed you, clothed you and took care of you as if you were my own’, he threw her into his bedroom and shut the door so loudly that Diana was afraid the hinges would break.  </p><p>She staggered back when Michael came for her. ‘And what do I get in return, hmm?! Nothing!’ He yelled at her. She shrank into herself with a sob. She had never seen him so pissed off before. </p><p>‘Get down on your knees’, dread filled her upon his command. But she obeyed regardless. She watched with growing fear as he came up in front of her and began to loosen the belt of his pants. And seeing him do that made her fear for what would come. </p><p>With an angry huff, he unbuttoned his pants, shoving them along with his briefs down his hips. She was crying then; wanting to be spared from having to pleasure him against her will. </p><p>‘Please! You can put a baby in me, daddy! Please don’t make me-’ he yanked hard at her hair which made her cry out in pain. </p><p>‘It’s a little too late for that, pumpkin’, he hissed, ‘you wanted to be a big girl so badly, so now you’ll suffer the consequences of acting as such.’ </p><hr/><p>That following day, Diana’s entire body was raw with pain. Michael had hurt her so intensely and so excessively, she could barely swallow, let alone walk without every step feeling like she was walking on knives. Every inch of her seemed to be set on fire and thrown into ice cold water at the same time.  </p><p>He had said that she could go to college as long as she wasn’t pregnant. He had warned that the second her period came late that month, she’d become his permanent housewife. </p><p>She dreaded it, praying to any god out that there’d be no baby growing inside of her. She couldn’t- </p><p>‘Miss O’Connell!’  </p><p>She tensed up at Crane’s voice calling her. Turning her head as best she could she saw him approach, though his facial expression grew increasingly concerned when he took her in.  </p><p>She wanted to tell him what had happened. She wanted to <em>beg </em>for help, for someone to save her. But she was too scared of what would happen if she did. </p><p>‘Are you alright, Diana?’ Crane asked in a gentle tone of voice that somehow soothed her.  </p><p>She shook her head, tears filling her green eyes. She had started crying before she could help it, taking Crane’s extended hand when he offered to take her up to his office.  </p><p>Once there he sat her down, hushing her while she cried. He kept his distance as if he sensed she was scared of physical contact. ‘Tell me what happened’, he urged her. </p><p>She raised a hand to wipe her tears. When she did the sleeve of her hoodie slipped, revealing a large bruise caused by when Michael had grabbed her. Alarmed, she quickly pulled her sleeve down, but the damage had already been done. Crane had seen it and he would ask questions.  </p><p>‘Diana’, he spoke with his deep, soothing voice; ‘what happened?’ </p><p>‘My mom, they found her dead in a dumpster’, her throat hurt as she spoke. </p><p>He shifted crossing his arms. ‘And the bruises?’ He questioned. </p><p>She began shaking her head at him. ‘I could go to the counselor and tell them I have a suspicion you’re in an abusive household’, he said as he leaned against his desk, crystalline eyes crossing her green ones.  </p><p>‘I-I can’t-’ she stammered and stuttered, so scared she’d get beaten again. She could <em>never </em>escape her stepfather. He’d continue to haunt her for the rest of her life… </p><p>Crane opposite her watched her with a breaking heart. To see his little love, his sweetheart so beaten and bruised by that monster enraged him. He could see every bit of her pain; all of her sadness and sorrow laid bare with the way she sat in his desk-chair sobbing. </p><p>He blamed himself for allowing this to continue. Had he worked faster on his toxin, he could’ve saved her much sooner. But he’d save her tonight. His toxin was finished and he would deal with her aggressor once and for all. He’d deliver a quick, decisive blow that would <em>permanently </em>eliminate the man. </p><p>‘I saw the man that brought you to school’, he then commented, carefully so as to not immediately send her running. Her eyes widened at his words but she remained silent.  </p><p>‘Are you afraid of him?’ He tested; ‘of what he’ll do to you if you tell anyone?’ </p><p>She raised a hand to wipe at her tears, her chest heaving with panicked breaths. Her silent nod was all he needed for confirmation; this girl had been abused badly for an extended period of time.  </p><p>Her self-confidence was non-existence. She had no assertiveness to speak of and try as he might, he couldn’t deny that all these things made her perfect for him to mold her into what he wanted. To make her rely on him, <em>and only him</em> for the rest of her life. He’d show her that he could love her unconditionally… </p><p>Kneeling down in front of her, he placed a tender hand on her knee. In the other he held out his handkerchief for her to dry her tears with. She took it, sobbing still. ‘How long?’ He asked her. </p><p>She sank into herself. ‘I-I was eight years old’, he felt his face pale considerably at her answer. He tried not to show his shock for her sake but he was exactly that: shocked<strong><em>.</em></strong> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I guess this explains while she still acts like a child</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane agreed with his other half in silence. Scarecrow was right; now that he knew she had been belittled by this man in her life for close to ten years, it made sense as to why her social and mental capabilities were so stunted. She had never been allowed to be a normal teenager. He wouldn't be surprised if she suffered from a form of codependency because of it. If he had to guess, any and all sexual experience she had, had been forced upon her by this man. He didn’t want to imagine how young she had been the first time that happened. </p><p>‘Is there anyone else you can go to?’ He tried to show his concern but secretly just wanted to know whether there were any other legal guardians that could possibly take her from him. </p><p>She held up her frail shoulders. ‘My-my <em>real</em> dad but-’ she cut herself off to still her oncoming whimpers.  </p><p>Crane nodded in understanding. She had no contact with her father, hence why she couldn’t call or go to him for help. <em>Good, </em>he thought to himself. </p><p>His plans so far were running smoothly. His modified basement had been finished a few days ago and he was very eager to move her under his roof. To isolate her from this rotten world and keep her safe from monsters like her abuser. </p><p>He traced her kneecap with his thumb to calm her. ‘Hush now, darling’, he caught himself calling her this endearing nickname, though she didn’t seem too bothered by it. Well, either that or she was too upset to register it. </p><p><em>It’ll all be over soon, Diana</em>, he assured her in silence. Soon, she’d belong to him. Very soon… </p><hr/><p>Diana sat at the kitchen-table pushing her vegetables around her plate that evening. She felt tense, on edge; someone knew about her situation now. She had told someone. and if he found out she had spoken out...she didn't dare think what he would do to her...</p><p>Michael opposite her sighed at her silence. ‘You have no one but yourself to blame for this, pumpkin’, he stated. </p><p>She bit back her bottom lip, guiltily so. ‘I know, daddy. I’m sorry’, she whimpered.  </p><p>He stood up taking her plate from her. After putting the dishes into the sink, he leaned over her. ‘Give daddy a kiss, sweetheart’, he demanded. </p><p>With tears prickling in her eyes, she pecked him on the mouth. But he was far from satisfied. He tutted her with a smirk on his face. ‘You’ll have to do better than that’, the stench of alcohol lingered on his breath as he spoke. </p><p>She sniffled. ‘P-please, I’ve been a good girl’, she tried but to no avail. He gripped her hard by the chin.  </p><p>‘A good girl?’ he wondered; ‘my good girl always listens straight away and doesn’t try to wiggle her way out of my grasp.’ </p><p>She was terrified of him as he stared her down. Terrified he’d see in her facial expression that someone knew what he did to her. Terrified he’d beat her again like he had before… </p><p>With shaking hands, she drew her arms up round his neck. She felt revolted by touching him, kissing him like he wasn’t responsible for all her torment but she had no choice.</p><p>He growled against her lips, easily prying them apart with his greedy, inconsiderate tongue. She had long shut her eyes feeling the hot trickle of her tears as his hands ravaged her body. Groping, gripping at every inch of her without relenting.  </p><p>‘That’s more like it’, he grunted before he hoisted her out of her seat. She soon found herself on the kitchen-table, his hand under her shirt while he forced her sore legs apart. Gnawing and licking at the skin if her neck; leaving every exposed inch of skin burning with angry bite-marks. </p><p>She dug her fingers into his hair, trembling wordlessly against him while he assaulted her. His heavy grunts and moans were so disgusting in her ear; he was relentless in the way he was grinding his arousal into her bruised core. </p><p>‘God I wish I had cancelled going out with the boys tonight’, he hissed; ‘it’s criminal to leave a pretty thing like you at home waiting.’ </p><p>She quivered. ‘I-I’ll still be here when you get back’, she stammered in the hopes he’d leave her be for the night. </p><p>He hummed then pulled at her earlobe with his teeth. ‘I know, sweetheart. Still’, he glanced up at her frightened face while loosening the belt of his pants. ‘I can’t leave you without making you feel good first now can I?’ He smirked as her eyes widened. Her vision quickly became blurry with tears and she could do nothing to stop him from hurting her all over again. </p><hr/><p>Michael had found himself at the bar with his buddies later that night. He brought the beer-bottle to his face, gulping deeply while a pleased grin spread across his features. When he had told Ginevra that Diana had forced herself onto him, he had seen years upon years of resentment snap in the woman’s gaze. He had been well aware of the strain of their relationship and had exploited that rift all too gladly. He had pretty much forced himself between the two women; tearing their family apart from the moment he had started an affair with her. He had no reasoning for doing so other than feeling like it. Back then, Ginevra was a stunning woman in a complicated relationship. So it took him very little to convince her to cheat. Back then he hadn’t planned on having his eye fall onto Diana of course. Though that sweet innocence surrounding her had always drawn him in, even at her young age. So when she started going through puberty, well, how could he not lust after her? How could he not take what he wanted? </p><p>He smirked as he thought back to the night he had taken her virginity. How utterly helpless and scared she had been. He could still hear her pathetic little whimpers every time he thrust into her tight core, see the way her pretty ass was pushed up into air as she struggled to take all of him. God it made him hard thinking about what he would do to her once she got home. </p><p>‘You seem pleased with yourself.’ </p><p>He perked up one eyebrow at the voice from the man <em>suddenly </em>beside him. The tall but lanky stranger pushed his glasses up his nose.  </p><p> ‘Do I know you, pal?’ Michael scoffed. </p><p>‘You don’t’, the stranger swirled his scotch round before sipping it; ‘but I know you. And what you did to that poor girl.’ </p><p>Michael couldn’t help but tense up at the statement. His mouth went dry; had the little bitch spoken out? Was that why she had been so skittish during dinner? </p><p>He chose to play dumb however, rolling his eyes. ‘You must have me mixed up with someone else’, he deflected. </p><p>The blue-eyed stranger turned to him, an icy fire burning in those orbs. It was then that Michael began to feel dizzy. His vision blurred around the edges and he had trouble staying upright. </p><p>He stared at the barkeeper as the creeping realization crept over him. He had been set up. </p><p>‘Trust me’, the stranger spoke with underlying anger, ‘I’d know <em>your </em>face anywhere….’ </p><hr/><p>Crane slipped the barkeeper some money, watching the unconscious man slip and fall from his barstool. ‘Thank you’, he nodded at the man before several of his goons came in. They dragged the unconscious man away, leaving Crane with one remaining task: secure Diana. </p><p>He left the shady bar with a huff, slipping behind the steering-wheel of his car. He drove at an almost reckless pace though felt his gaze drawn to the opened briefcase lying in his passenger seat. </p><p>The burlap mask he often used in experiments would come in handy now, if only to disguise his identity. He didn’t intend to use his toxins on Diana, though he had made a canister filled with a mild sedative. She’d lose her consciousness, nothing more than that. After he had ensured her safety in his house, he’d deal with that monstrous being that had held her captive for so long. </p><p>He arrived at the house a little past midnight, clad in his mask. The locked door had been wrenched from their hinges with ease and when he stepped over the threshold, he found his heartbeat fastening. This was it. He was going to take her tonight…</p><p>Step by step, he ventured up the stairs. He tried to control his breathing, urging himself to remain calm. He had to be fast and swift. There was no room for error now. Not when there was so much on the line.</p><p>Scarecrow was too caught up in the moment to bother speaking out. Both voices remained utterly quiet as he approached the last door in the hallway: her bedroom. With a deep breath, he pushed open the door. Anticipating her screams he raised his hand with the gas buried in his sleeve-</p><p>Only did he find her bedroom empty. She wasn’t there.</p><p>His blue eyes widened. He stepped out of the room, growing more frantic as he checked all other doors. The house was completely abandoned. She was nowhere to be found. Where in the hell was she?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Diana’s mom is dead. I don’t think Michael ever really cared about her giving how quickly he moved in on her daughter. Yikes. Dude has got some serious issues, but he's getting what he deserves *evil laugh*</p><p>But all hope is not lost as Crane moves in closer. Or is it? Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN. </p><p>Please don’t forget to leave a comment, and I’ll see you all next time!<br/>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV : Bittersweet Revenge And Broken Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out where Diana has gone. There's a hospital visit and Diana has more gruesome flashbacks. Michael gets what he f*cking deserves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So lemme tell you a thing. I have been reworking chapter 10 for DAYS now and after three rewrites I finally feel satisfied enough. Ya'll will eventually see it, but for now, here's chapter 4 :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Diana pulled the fleece blanket more tightly around her, shaking. ‘I-I’m so sorry for calling-’ ‘don’t apologize, sweetie’, she was gently interrupted by Adam’s mother Sylvia. The older, blonde woman ran a hand through her hair pressing her lips to the girl’s head.</p><p>Adam sitting on the couch across from her gave her a concerned glance, as did his father Richard standing behind the couch. Diana hadn’t told them yet what she had been through for so long but she knew they would have questions.</p><p>Part of her regretted calling them up. When Michael eventually came home and didn’t find her there waiting for him he wouldn’t stop searching until he found her. But she simply couldn’t stay there any longer…</p><p>‘What happened, Diana?’ Richard asked gently.</p><p>She glanced up at the older man with tears in her eyes. Ever tightening her fingers into the blanket she spoke: ‘my stepdad, he-he touched me-’ she felt her stomach twist uncomfortable as if uttering the words would make it too real.</p><p>She sobbed, putting a hand over her mouth. She didn’t need to see their faces to know that they were shocked. Adam most of all looked her way with nothing but pure pity.</p><p>‘How long has this been going on?’ he asked.</p><p>Diana shook her head at him. ‘I can’t-’ ‘for God’s sake Diana, how long?!’ Richard had raised his voice at her which made her shrink into herself in fear of the blow that would come.</p><p>‘E-ever since I was f-fifteen!’ she cried out weakly.</p><p>Diana had never seen that look of hurt on Adam’s face before. But once she had blurted out what had happened, she realized why she had never told anybody. To prevent people from feeling guilty over something that was <em>her </em>fault. </p><p>‘I’m calling the cops’, Richard was off in a huff leaving Diana to quietly sob into Sylvia’s shoulder. Adam stood up to take a seat at her other side extending a hand for her to take.  </p><p>And she did. She clutched at Adam’s hand with all her might as her body shook with tremors from all that had happened. </p><hr/><p>Liam hadn’t been very surprised when a call came in concerning Diana O’Connell that night. Apparently the girl had fled her from her stepfather’s home mere days after the death of her mother, having been forced into sexual acts against her will by said stepfather. </p><p>The girl had been sent to Gotham Central for a rape-kit and would be questioned further once she had finished that. Liam stood in the bleak halls of the hospital taking statements from the family that had called the police department on the phone a few hours prior. </p><p>‘You really had no clue this was going on?’ Liam asked Mr. Fischer with a sigh. </p><p>‘If we had, we would’ve called sooner’, the older gentleman answered then pinched the bridge of his nose; ‘to think she suffered all by herself all these years…’ </p><p>Liam clicked his pen a few times. He understood the guilt the family had to feel, especially their young son whom was close friends with the victim. Ever since arriving at the hospital Liam had caught the boy staring off into the distance with this blank look on his face. It was sad really. All of these cases were, but Diana was lucky to have made it out alive. Most weren’t so fortunate.  </p><p>The door of the examination-room slid open. The girl exited by herself though she might as well have been replaced by a ghost. She looked incredibly small and fragile; shoulders hunched over and tucked into herself and the baggy clothes she wore. Her face was deadly pale and her green eyes showed a lack of life or fight in them.  </p><p>Liam could understand. After everything she had been through, she had the right to be exhausted of life. And he watched with a hurting heart as her friend approached her. ‘Dee?’ He asked her.  </p><p>He had opened his arms as a way to comfort her but she brushed his shoulder instead. ‘C-can we go now?’ She asked with a quivering bottom lip. </p><p>‘I’m afraid not’, Liam stepped forward. ‘There are still a few questions I need answered. And I believe the hospital will still need to do a psychological evaluation’, he shrugged. </p><p>Her young face pulled up into a defeated expression though she turned her head when a set of footsteps came towards them. Liam turned as well spotting the tall, dark-haired man dressed in a sharp suit with a briefcase at his side walk towards them.  </p><p>Liam shook the man’s hand. ‘You must me Doctor Crane. I do apologize for the late hour’, he stated. </p><p>‘I came as fast as I could’, Crane nodded curtly before turning to the young girl. The latter’s doe-like eyes grew bigger and more emotional upon seeing the good doctor.  </p><p>‘Professor? What are you doing here?’ Asked Adam with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>‘I’m a psychiatrist-it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you’re safe now, Diana’, Crane spoke. </p><p>Liam lifted an eyebrow. ‘You were aware of her situation?’ He questioned. </p><p>Crane cleared his throat. ‘I had my suspicions but wasn’t sure. I had wanted to contact the college guidance counselor at my earliest convenience of course’, he held up his shoulders; ‘cases like these are tricky, as you know.’ </p><p>Liam couldn’t fault the doctor there. He was probably just tired and cranky from working the entire night; seeing things that weren’t really there… </p><hr/><p>Diana would never admit it but she was glad Professor Crane was there when Officer Smith kept asking her these questions. She could barely keep it together and quickly broke down into tears when she was asked a question too many. </p><p>The officer had left her alone with him for a moment which left Diana incredibly on edge. She watched Crane constantly as he wrote down on his notepad, defined brows scrunched together in deep thought.</p><p>‘Am-am I crazy?’ she dared utter.</p><p>The good doctor clicked his pen then lifted his blue eyes from his paper. The sudden intensity in his gaze made her shiver and drop her stare down to her hands in her lap.</p><p>‘You’re not, my dear. But you have been through a lot. We’ll need to start you on some sort of therapy as soon as possible’, there was a pause; ‘and I’d suggest postponing your studies until you feel better.’</p><p>Those words hurt, she wouldn’t deny that. She wanted to get her degree. She didn’t want to feel like anymore of a failure than she already did. Then again, what else was she good for? She was nothing-</p><p>‘I’ll talk to Mr. and Mrs. Fischer about the therapy. I’d even be willing to give you sessions for free if they’re tight on money’, Crane went on.</p><p>Diana hiccupped putting her arms around herself. That meant she was going to be alone with him more. And while she knew she was being unreasonable, she felt like she could never trust a strange man ever again.</p><p>Then again, Crane had been considerate and kind to her before in the short time she had been his student; always checking up on her and asking her how she was doing. Surely he wasn’t <em>that </em>bad, right?</p><p>Crane opposite her allowed her to mull her thoughts over. All the while his jaw was set tight in agitation. She should’ve been in his home already. She should’ve been with him. But now, he had to rearrange his entire plan because she had fled to the Fischer family.</p><p>He couldn’t fault her for that. Hell, he would never. He happened to think she was very brave for daring to step up and break her cycle of abuse. But he wished she had done it without leaving the house. The only consolation he had in this night was the pleasure in slowly killing her stepfather until he had completely lost his mind.</p><hr/><p>When Michael became conscious again, he found himself strapped to a chair. He tried to wiggle his arms but those were secured tightly at his side. And though he was a fearless man, he felt a twinge of dread up his spine. Where in the hell was he?</p><p>He then noticed the dark-haired stranger from the bar sitting at a desk of sorts, stacked with various laboratory equipment. The man picked up a bottle with a pale, milky liquid, extracting some of it with a needle.</p><p>‘What the fuck is this?!’ he yelled.</p><p>The stranger turned in his seat. He had discarded his glasses and Michael hated the way the latter’s scary blue eyes stared <em>through</em> him. He flicked the needle once or twice and cleared his throat. </p><p>‘I didn’t expect this to be the highlight of my night’, he started once he had stood up; ‘I had the entire thing planned out to the smallest details’, he continued to muse.</p><p>‘What the <em>fuck </em>are you talking about?!’ Michael barked; ‘get that needle away from me you bastard!’</p><p>The blue-eyed man sat down beside where Michael was tied down. Still holding the needle which he almost seemed to toy with. It did nothing but further unnerve him. What did this guy want with him?!</p><p>‘I guess you wouldn’t understand’, the stranger shrugged with coldness. ‘You’ve never loved anyone in your life, so why would you?’ another frightening pause in which the man leaned over him. ‘You only used those emotions to further your own goals. To guilt a young girl into doing unspeakable acts purely for your own amusement!’</p><p>Michael couldn’t help but grin. ‘So that’s what this is about? Pal, you’ll never have her, not like I did’, he stupidly went on talking despite how the stranger’s eyes <em>burned </em>into his skull. ‘I practically raised her. She’ll never be able to have a well-functioning relationship with <em>anyone</em>.’</p><p>Now it was the stranger’s turn to grin. ‘If that’s the case then why did she run away?’</p><p>Michael’s smug smile instantly faltered. This guy had to be lying, right? Diana was <em>nothing </em>without him. She would never have the strength to leave him. There was no way-</p><p>The sharp prick of the needle in his arm made him flinch. And as the stranger injected him, he said: ‘yes, it’s true, I’ll never have her in the ways you did. But luckily for me, that was never my goal. She’ll live a happy life with me . And I want you to know that as you die a gruesome death befitting one such as yourself.’</p><hr/><p>Diana couldn’t sleep that night. She laid wide awake in the guest bedroom, staring at the ceiling with silent tears trickling down her face. In a few days she’d start her therapy sessions with Professor Crane. Her studies would be put to a stop for an undisclosed amount of time and even though she was free from her captor now, she had never felt less happy in her life.</p><p>She was all alone. She had no mother and as far as she was concerned she had no father either. Richard had suggested to give her dad a call but she was too exhausted to even bother letting him back into her life. He probably wouldn’t even want to.</p><p><em>Why would he? </em>She asked herself, <em>you’re worthless. </em></p><p>With a sob, she got out of bed. She kept rubbing at the back of her neck as she crossed the darkened hallway and moved towards Adam’s room. Seeing the door was open, she stepped in finding him as awake as she was.</p><p>His tired, grey gaze met her green one. ‘Can’t sleep either?’ he murmured.</p><p>She went over to him without thinking, then slipped under the covers with him when he lifted them. Settling against his warm chest she allowed herself to softly cry. She felt terrible for making him worry about her. For making him feel like he had failed her in some sort of way. </p><p>‘I-I’m sorry’, she sniffled.</p><p>He rested his chin atop the crown of her head. ‘None of this is your fault, Dee’, he sighed.</p><p>She tucked her bottom lip into her mouth. ‘Wasn’t it? Hadn’t I provoked my stepfather all those years ago-’ ‘hey’, she gasped when Adam cut her off, sternly so. She met his eyes through the dim lighting, startled by how angry he looked. And even though she knew Adam would never hurt her, just the mere change of tone in his voice scared her.</p><p>‘He told you that, didn’t he?’ he asked and upon her silence, scoffed. ‘Son of a bitch.’</p><p>She felt the immediate need to defend her stepfather; that it was <em>her </em>fault and hers alone. She had been careless back then. Not considering how the way she acted affected Michael the way it did. Had she thought of that, none of this would’ve happened…</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Summers in Gotham were always scalding hot. Especially in the Narrows were power outages were frequent. So during summer break, Diana had opted to stuff her face with popsicles every chance she got.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sat comfortable at the kitchen-table reading a magazine, clad in a thin top and jean-shorts while greedily gulping down her juice-pop. She only lifted her gaze from the magazine in front of her when Michael entered the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heat was getting to him as well. She could see that in the way his white tank-top clung to the defined lines of his chest and stomach.  There was no denying her stepfather was a good-looking man. She understood why her mom had fallen for him-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Embarrassed by her thoughts she turned her head away. Unfortunately for her, he had already noticed. She felt it in the air. In the way he stared at her while she enjoyed her juice-pop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Popping open a cold beer from the fridge, he chuckled at her. ‘You’re such a little tease’, he told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned in her seat, confused. ‘W-what?’ she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wet his lips. ‘The way you lick and suck at that popsicle’, his voice had deepened; ‘are you sure you’re not imagining it to be something else?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was only more confused now. She was just enjoying some ice-cream in the hot weather. ‘I-I don’t know what you’re talking about’, she muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He put his beer-can down on the counter then stepped closer. It was then she noticed the growing bulge in his loose-fitting shorts. Suddenly she got what he meant. But she had never insinuated anything like that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Sure you don’t’, he was in front of her, her eyes almost at level with his crotch as he stood over her. ‘Come on, pumpkin. After homecoming, are you really going to be this way with me?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt her cheeks grow hotter and hotter. And she couldn’t stop him from taking her popsicle and tossing it into the sink. She stayed still when he stroked her hair back, a coy grin on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t be shy’, he had taken off his tank-top allowing her to take in his exposed body. She gulped deeply, unsure of how to feel. That feeling only became worse when he took her hand in his and guided it across his firm skin. She tried to pull her hand from his grip, but he didn’t let her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘We shouldn’t-’ ‘come on, sweetheart. Your mom’s not here’, he cut her off with a grin. ‘Besides, daddy would be very upset if you didn’t make him happy. Especially when it’s your fault he feels this way.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her struggles halted instantly when he said that. She allowed him to pull her along with him, into the living-room. He sat down on the old couch pulling her over his lap. She winched at the feeling of his hardness on her bare thigh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Take off your top’, he instructed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hesitated for only a second before doing as he told her. Her face was beet red with shame then as he took in her bra-clad breasts. ‘Your bra too’, he paused with a twinkle in his stare; ‘hell, take everything off. Do a little striptease for me.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was close to tears as she now stood there undressing for him. Her bra fell to the ground with a soft thud and she hated the way he made her grasp at her own chest for his amusement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turning her back, she shimmied out of her jean shorts and panties feeling the shame burn at the back of her neck. Why was he making her do this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He struck her rear without warning. She yelped feeling her tender flesh bruise instantly at the contact. Turning to face him again, she felt so embarrassed when he told her to get to her knees. Even worse, he forced her to watch as he rubbed himself through his shorts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smirked down on her. ‘That’s it. That innocent, little pout’, he grunted as he loosened his shorts. ‘Now, be a good girl for daddy.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>The rays of sunlight pouring through the thin curtains woke Diana from her light slumber. She lifted a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes, still unsure of where she was. When she heard Adam breathe beside her, she realized that she had gotten away from her stepfather.</p><p>Though she could still feel his presence with every breath she took. Maybe she was imagining things but she could feel him stare at her, judge her and call her demeaning names for even sharing a bed with someone other than him. She worried she would never be fully rid of him.</p><p> With a shudder, she drew the sheets back and swung her legs off of the bed. Adam behind her shifted. ‘Dee? You okay?’ he asked.</p><p>His hand on her arm without so much a warning startled her. She flinched away from him, shoulders hunched and hands pulled to her chest. She didn’t want to be touched anymore!</p><p>Adam cursed. ‘Shit, I’m sorry. I-I forgot’, he stammered. When she looked at him she could see his cheeks flare. Before she could answer however, Sylvia came walking into the room. The older woman halted as soon as she saw the two of them.</p><p>Diana bit her bottom lip. ‘I couldn’t sleep. We-we didn’t do anything-’ ‘I know, sweetie, I know. You don’t have to apologize’, Sylvia turned to Adam. ‘You should get ready’, she told him.</p><p>Adam had soon left the room allowing Sylvia to take a seat beside her. Diana felt too exhausted still, to consider moving from where she sat. She let out the slightest whimper when she felt the other woman’s fingers combing through her hair, but allowed it.</p><p>‘How are you feeling?’ Sylvia asked.</p><p><em>Like I want to die, </em>Diana thought yet she didn’t voice it out loud. She didn’t want her to worry even more than she already did. ‘Tired’, she answered instead.</p><p>‘Just take it slow. You don’t have to do anything right now’, Diana only grew more emotional at Sylvia’s words. She had been conditioned to think that any and all given kindness meant she had to return a terrifying favor; she didn’t understand how this family could be so sweet and kind to her without expecting her to give something back. She didn’t deserve all of this…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be honest, this chapter gave me hella trouble xD but I'm satisfied enough with the end result? what do ya'll think? do you like where this is going? Or do you wanna see more creepy Crane?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V : First Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana has her first therapy session and finds herself drawn more to the good doctor than she first thought she would.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Diana dreaded the therapy session the entire drive towards Crane’s place. She didn’t want to talk about her trauma; what good would it do to talk? Regardless, she sucked it up for Richard and Sylvia’s sake knowing how hard the past week had been on them.</p><p>She had heard them talk when they thought she was asleep: that they hoped she’d recover soon because they couldn’t stand not being able to help her. In Diana’s mind this meant they’d eventually grow exhausted from the way she was and they’d pass her off to an asylum where she would no longer be their problem…</p><p>With a gentle hug from Sylvia she  moved through the opened door waving the older woman a quiet goodbye before following Crane up into his office.</p><p>There was a couch there opposite an oak desk. The wallpaper was a soft beige; everything seemed placed neatly and orderly. His multiple certificates briefly caught her eye  though she only remained where she stood with her coat in her hands.</p><p>‘Would you like something to drink?’ Crane asked her. She shook her head. She was too nervous to drink anything.</p><p>She took a seat on the quite comfortable couch when he asked her to, then watched him pull up a chair in front of his desk. Taking an empty notepad, he spoke:</p><p>‘I guess I should start explaining what this therapy will entail. In these ten sessions we’ll go over all that has happened up until now. My goal will be to help you identify which factors were beyond your control, and move past them’, he paused when he caught her lowering her head; ‘Diana? Are you listening?’</p><p>She quickly nodded, afraid that not obeying him would result in something unpleasant. ‘Yes, sir’, she mumbled.</p><p>He sighed, his facial expression softening. ‘Let’s try something else’, he sat back crossing one leg over the other. ‘I’d like for you to drop the formalities, if you can. During our sessions, you may call me Jonathan’, he asked gently.</p><p>‘I-I don’t feel comfortable with that’, she answered.</p><p>‘Why don’t you?’ came his question.</p><p>She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. ‘My-my stepdad. He punished me if I didn’t address him formally’, she was aware she sounded so small but she couldn’t help it.</p><p>Crane wrote on his note-pad, keeping his gaze soft as if to urge her to continue. ‘In what ways, did he punish you?’ she flinched at his question; tears spring in her green eyes.</p><p>‘Please, I can’t-!’ ‘Diana, calm down’, he gently interrupted her; ‘you’re here with me. You’re safe’, his deep voice was soothing like it had been when he had spoken to her at the college. It allowed her to slowly relax again.</p><p>And with a quivering bottom lip. She tried to explain. How every time she disobeyed, she’d find herself bent over on the nearest surface with her underwear around her ankles and his hand striking her rear until he deemed her punishment sufficient.</p><p>‘And you’re afraid I will hurt you in the same way?’</p><p>she glanced up at him guiltily. She didn’t want to admit that but she <em>was</em> scared he’d reprimand her for not doing what he said. Even though he had shown her nothing but kindness up until now.</p><p>‘I’m sorry-’ ‘please, darling. You don’t need to apologize for the way you feel’, he hushed her.</p><p>There is was again, that word. <em>Darling. </em>She couldn’t help but feel a little flutter in her stomach. She knew it was wrong for her to feel that.</p><p>‘I would <em>never </em>hurt you, Diana. You can rest assured. I want you to get better’, he smiled at her.</p><p>She couldn’t help but eventually return his smile. It was only slight; a ghost of a smile but she tried her best to reciprocate.</p><p>‘Though I must say, I’m very proud of you that you called for help’, he stated with a kind nod. ‘You saved yourself.’</p><p>She shifted, unsure. ‘It doesn’t feel that way’, she muttered.</p><p>‘It will, eventually’, he assured her. ‘I promise.’</p><hr/><p>For the remainder of their first session, Crane watched her, listened to every careful word she spoke. She was terribly hesitant in speaking of the deeds that had been done against her, as the wounds from the assault were still very fresh. But he coaxed and calmed her with soft words, gentle gazes and the occasional smile.</p><p>He stood from his seat catching the way her body tensed at his movement. ‘There’s no need to worry, my dear. I’m merely getting you something to drink’, with that he was up and out of the room.</p><p>Once in the kitchen, preparing her tea, Scarecrow thought it necessary to speak his thoughts.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So when are you going to bring her down to the basement, Johnny? </em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane paused for a split second before resuming. <em>There’s no need to rush. If we take her now, her distrust will turn to fear and she’ll shut us out</em></p><p>Silence followed. But only for a few moments.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fair enough. But for the love of God, Jonathan, do try to keep your eyes where they’re suppose to be</em> </strong>
</p><p>His cheeks flared at the accusation and his mind went back to where he had snuck a quick glance at her womanly figure. He chose not to engage in childish ‘‘yes or no’’ games with his other half as he knew those were only meant to get a rise out of him, instead making his way back to his office.</p><p>When he did return, he found the girl not on the couch where she had sat unmoving. Instead she stood in front of his bookcase, hands folded timidly behind her back. He cleared his throat, startling her. She spun around, fear in her gaze.</p><p>‘I-I didn’t touch anything-I was just looking!’ she stammered, so scared.</p><p>He sighed. He feared that getting her past that skittish, child-like behavior was going to take a long time. She was so used to getting abused in every aspect of her life, that she didn’t know any other way to respond than to be defensive. It was sad really. </p><p>Crossing the door towards her, he kept his distance when handing her the cup of tea. ‘It’s quite alright, Diana. I can imagine you’d be curious’, he noted one of the spines of the books had been pulled out farther than the others; a particular book that dealt with fear and its effect on the human mind.</p><p>He had to suppress his smile. How peculiar that she had chosen that book to inspect more closely. He then noted how her hands were shaking. This led him to think that it might benefit her if he were to prescribe some medication for her. Just to help ease her mind. But he would bring that up around a later time. For now, there was another thought that plagued his mind:</p><p>‘Have you had word from the hospital yet?’</p><p>The question made her take in a sharp breath. Her widened eyes darted up to his stare. ‘I-I’m-they took a pregnancy test’, she rambled, ‘I’m not pregnant.’</p><p>Hearing her say those words offered him relief. There mere thought of her being impregnated by her rapist against her will made him nauseous. The girl was practically still a child herself; so sweet and innocent.</p><p>He admitted, that was part of the appeal for him. He had always considerate himself in control of every aspect of his life. A relationship would be no different. Perhaps it had something to do with the way he was raised that left him with no desire to have a woman in control of him. He didn’t know, nor did he really care.</p><p><strong><em>‘It’s a good thing that son of a bitch is </em><em>dead</em></strong>, Scarecrow huffed inside his head.</p><p>Crane fought the urge to smirk. Yes, her abuser was dead. He had watched him slowly lose his mind, clawing at his skin, foaming at the mouth until his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. It had been immensely satisfying but quite honestly, hadn’t been enough. No amount of pain he had put the man under could ever compare to the life-lasting effects he had inflicted upon Diana. He could only try to help her become stronger.</p><p>With a sigh, he took a gulp of his coffee watching her in pleasant silence while she blew into her tea. Though he raised one eyebrow when she painstakingly tried to pull the sleeves of her shirt down. He caught a glimpse of the inside of her wrists and his heart sank into his stomach.</p><p>He wanted to believe he had imagined it, that his eyes were playing tricks on him. But the bandages on her slim wrists were unmistakable.</p><p>‘Diana?’ he asked.</p><p>She didn’t look at him. ‘Yes sir?’ she responded timidly.</p><p>‘What’s that on your wrists?’ his question made her tense up as if she had been caught lying. And despite knowing she preferred her personal space, he stepped closer.</p><p>‘It’s-nothing!’ she had put her tea down to wrap her arms around herself. He concluded this was a way to hide her hands from his view. But he wanted, no, <em>needed </em>to see what she had done to herself.</p><p>‘If it’s nothing, surely you won’t mind if I take a look?’ his tone was calm but on the inside he was in turmoil. So hurt by the way she thought of herself.</p><p>He extended his hands expectantly and after a few long pauses, she placed her hands, palms facing up, within his grasp. Slowly, he unfurled the white bandages confirming his suspicions. She <em>had </em>cut herself.</p><p>She seemed ashamed of the marks, tucking her chin against her collarbones while fresh tears glistened in the lights of his office. ‘Oh darling’, he sighed then lifted a hesitant hand for her face to wipe the cascading tears.</p><p>‘I-I-I’m s-sorry…’ she meekly whimpered.</p><p>She had leaned into his cupped hand without even realizing it, quietly sobbing while he traced her soft cheek. More than anything, did Crane want to kiss her at that moment. To place his lips upon her pink ones and comfort her.  But he didn’t. She’d see the act as him trying to take advantage of her and she’d run. So he kept rubbing her skin instead.</p><p>‘Do Mr. and Mrs. Fischer know about this?’ he questioned.</p><p>She gave a faint nod. ‘They-they were so disappointed’, she cried.</p><p>He sighed. So there was already a growing rift between her and the family? It was perfect, really. He couldn’t have planned this any better. Admittedly, he had worried that his entire plan had been ruined at first, but he now saw a golden opportunity to bring her to his side.</p><p>‘They’re scared, Diana. Scared that you’ll do worse to yourself’, he said; ‘we all want you to get better’, he added in a slight whisper. <strong><em>I</em></strong><em> want you to get better, </em>he wanted to say.</p><p>For the first time, she dared to meet his gaze. ‘You do?’ she sniffled.</p><p>‘Of course I do, my dear. You can always come to me, in any way you need. I will never push you away’, he promised feeling himself get lost in his emotions for her. He had to reel himself in, in the fear he would cross boundaries with her.</p><p>She grew emotional again, grasping at his hand that was cupping her face. The contact left him to take in a deep breath. She didn’t seem to notice how his cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink at her touch, but he felt it. His heartbeat was picking up; going faster and faster the longer she held onto him.</p><p>Caressing her warm cheek with his thumb, he said: ‘Come. I’ll get you some clean bandages.’</p><hr/><p>Diana felt relieved after her first therapy session.</p><p>While she had some doubts at first, Doctor Crane, <em>no, </em>Jonathan, had really listened to her. He had never once given her an odd look or judged her for her actions. <em>Not like Richard and Sylvia.</em></p><p>She shook that thought off of her. No, she couldn’t think like that. Not while they were all she had left. Jonathan had said that she needed to try and push her dark thoughts away if she were to have them. But she knew the road to recovery was going to be long and dreadful. She was just glad that someone else was able to believe in her like Jonathan did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn this chapter is basically one, long conversation xD but we see Diana and Crane really talk for the first time and as you can tell Crane has a hard time controlling his feelings. Poor boy is head over heels in love and can’t deal with it xD how adorable. Will Diana reciprocate? (spoiler alert, you know she will. You clicked on this story to get to the naughty bits ;) we’ll get there eventually, I promise!</p><p>Please don’t forget to leave a comment, and I’ll see you all next time! </p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI : Second Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tension rise in the Fischer residence while Diana grows more close to Crane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>When Diana opened her eyes, she found herself in a bedroom she didn’t recognize. Upon moving her hands, she found her wrists tied to the headboard behind her. Timidly glancing around her, she felt her cheeks grow warm when Jonathan entered the bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had taken off his glasses, allowing her to see how blue his eyes really were. And even though she was tied down and helpless, she couldn’t stop herself from admiring him. She had never really cared to take notice but Jonathan was a stunning man with his defined face and full lips. His usually kept back hair now hung freely in his face, giving him a much more unhinged appearance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Look at you, darling’, he cooed as he settled over her. Removing his dress-shirt to reveal his bare but lean torso. She felt her blush deepen at the familiar nickname and bit her lip at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tugged at her binds, much to his amusement. He quickly focused his attention of her nightshirt, undoing the buttons one by one until it slid off of her naked form. She had to take in a deep breath, feeling so exposed under him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘We-we can’t-’ she stammered though he chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took hold of her chin, his plump lips ghosting over hers. ‘Then why did you imagine me in your dream?’ he wondered which made her lower her gaze. She didn’t know; she found him handsome, yes, but he was only doing his job. Just because he was being nice to her didn’t mean he desired her. Why should he, anyways? She was a filthy, used rag-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He interrupted her train of thought by hotly kissing and nibbling at her collarbone. She gasped at the contact pulling at her restraints to get them to loose. ‘J-Jonathan I-’  she was stammering nothing but nonsense; in shock by the way he would touch her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I do desire you, darling. Very much so’, he kissed the hollow of her throat; ‘how can I not?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She let out the softest of moans at the tip of his tongue on her skin. Swirling it round her areola until her nipple tightened under the attention. Teasing closer and closer towards her peaked bud before he drew his tongue over it. And she couldn’t stop herself from wanting it to continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘J-Jonathan!’ she cried out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cast her a mischievous glance. Suckling her tip into his mouth, he tugged and pulled at her flesh with his fingers. She threw her head back with a whimper. It shouldn’t have felt good, not while she had been through so much violence. But she wanted so desperately for him to keep on touching her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He parted from her flustered skin, with a smirk on his pouty lips. ‘You're mine’, he was nose to nose with her. ‘Remember that.’</em>
</p><p>Diana woke abruptly. She wasn’t allowed to linger on her dream as she sound of loud voices made its way into her bedroom. Still rubbing the sleep from her eyes she moved out of bed only to halt at the doorway. </p><p>‘I’m not sure how much more of this I can take!!’ </p><p>She recognized Richard’s voice which instantly made her uneasy. Were they arguing about her again? </p><p>‘We have a responsibility, Richard! We’re all the girl has left!’ </p><p>She flinched at hearing Sylvia shout. The older woman rarely got angry but hearing her act so defensively was frightening.  </p><p>‘I know, I know. But this is putting a lot of stress on Adam as well! Next thing you know he’ll drop out of college just as she did!’ </p><p>Diana leaned her head against the doorframe. Listening to them bickering and arguing without end. She bit hard onto her bottom lip to still the threatening tears. So she had been right; they were going to get rid of her. They didn’t want to take care of her… </p><p>‘She’s making progress-’ ‘like when she cut herself? I’m sorry honey but we have to find another way. She’s putting a strain on <em>all</em> of us.’ </p><p>Diana didn’t need to hear the rest. She had heard enough. She had known all along she had been nothing but a burden to them. She doubted they even cared in the first place, given how easily they were willing to cast her aside.  </p><p>Then again, she knew why they would. She would’ve thrown herself out too if she were them. She was useless; a good-for-nothing orphan. Her only redeeming feature was her appearance but even then…no-one wanted her when she had been used and abused so many times.  </p><p>Disappointed yet somehow not surprised, she crawled back under the covers of her bed. Shameful tears began to trickle down her face but she made no effort to stop them. In that moment, she wanted to be back with her stepfather. Because despite how abusive he had been, he at least<em> wanted</em> to take care of her.  </p><hr/><p>‘You look tired, my dear. Are you alright?’ </p><p>Diana glanced Jonathan’s way, her bottom lip tucked idly into her mouth. She was debating on whether to tell him about what had happened that morning. She really wanted to talk about it but felt like she’d be ridiculed for feeling upset. The argument she had heard far outweighed the explicit dream she had had about the blue-eyed man, yet she still felt embarrassed looking at him.</p><p>Pushing through, she shook her head. ‘I-I’m not’, she confessed glancing at the man opposite her through her eyelashes. ‘I heard Sylvia and Richard talk about me’, she struggled keeping her tone of voice level; ‘they think I’m a burden to them’, she mumbled with a tearful stare. </p><p>Jonathan sitting opposite her placed a single hand over hers. She shuddered at how <em>warm </em>his hands were; how gentle he was with her- </p><p>‘You heard them say this?’ He asked. </p><p>She nodded. ‘Richard said that Adam would suffer mentally because of me’, she said quietly. </p><p>He pondered her words and sighed deeply. ‘I can understand their concern. Adam and you have known each other for a long time, yes?’ </p><p>She nodded, upset he wasn’t immediately on her side in this. Though she tried calming her mind. He was just being objective… </p><p>‘Ever since we were kids’, she replied with a shrug; ‘I don’t want him to suffer because of <em>me</em>’, she said with a tremble in her lip. </p><p>‘Of course not. You never meant for any of this to happen’, he answered gently then cast her an intense glance.</p><p>‘There’s something else, too’, he concluded which made her cheeks turn pink. God she didn’t want to tell him about her dream. He’d laugh in her face, tell her how stupid she was for imagining such things…</p><p>‘Diana’, he was leaning in closer now which did nothing but add to how flustered she felt. Her heartbeat started to pick up, sending more blood rushing towards her face. ‘This is your safe space, here with me. You can tell me anything’, he assured her.</p><p>Meeting his cerulean stare, she relented. She just had to leave out the part about <em>him </em>being there. ‘I-I had a dream I was tied down. A man came in-he started undressing me but I didn’t want to escape…’ she crossing her arms over her chest as if to hide her pounding heart.</p><p>His expression remained unfazed. ‘Did this man touch you?’ he questioned.</p><p>She nodded, her mind drifting back to that mental image of him sucking at her breast. It was embarrassing for her to have these kind of dreams, especially after all her stepfather had done to her.</p><p>Jonathan sat back, mirroring her by crossing his arms. ‘It seems part of you wants to be helpless. You want to subjugate, to submit and to enjoy doing so. It’s perfectly normal, I can assure you of that’, there was a thoughtful pause in which he pushed his glasses up his nose. ‘The man who did this to you in your dream, did you know him?’</p><p>Her mouth went dry. Turning her attention to the floor she didn’t notice the amused smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Crane opposite her waited patiently for her answer, though he was pretty sure he already knew. He had to admit, he found her confusion on this matter very amusing. She could try to deny it, but with her stepfather gone there was a part of her, subconscious or no, that needed a dominant force in her life to guide her.</p><p>She had been under his thumb for ten years and in that time, her abuser had done nothing but condition her to obey and follow orders. Adding to that she had been exposed to intimacy at the young age of fifteen, it was pretty safe to say that she didn’t know any better. There might have been times where she even enjoyed being touched by her stepfather no matter how wrong and twisted that was.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Look at that little face. She’d probably suck you off if you told her to.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane firmly resisted the tempting image. He couldn’t have such thoughts of her not while they were in this setting. Though Scarecrow was right; in the short time that they had known one another, he had seen her gravitate towards him. This being because her current situation was less than perfect. Not to mention how he was most likely the only positive influence in her life at the moment, it came as no surprise she’d start to dream about him.</p><p>He knew it wouldn’t take much longer. A few more sessions, and she’d be in the palm of his hand.</p><hr/><p>When Diana came home, she found Adam at the kitchen-table, books scattered around. She noted how tired he looked and began to feel so guilty. This was <em>her </em>fault.</p><p>He eventually noticed her standing there in silence. Raising his head she felt more guilt sink into the pit of her stomach at the dark circles under his eyes. But despite that, he still smiled at her.</p><p>‘Hey Dee’, he greeted wiping his nose; ‘you okay?’</p><p>She moved towards him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. ‘I could ask you the same thing’, she mumbled.</p><p>He patted her smaller hand. ‘I’m fine. I just have a lot of homework to do’, he shrugged.</p><p><em>That means he wants you to leave him alone, </em>she told herself. And despite what Jonathan had said, she listened to that voice in her head. ‘I’ll leave you to it, then’, she said softly.</p><p> His grey gaze grew softer. ‘No, it’s alright. I can have a quick break’, he wanted to reach for her when she pulled away from him. She had stepped back so quickly she could feel herself slipping. And as he caught her by the arm, both of them soon landed on the wooden floor.</p><p>Diana winched at the throbbing pain in her head though turned her eyes upwards at the warm breath ghosting over her nose and lips. Her entire face immediately grew bright red at realizing Adam was on top of her. He had barely caught himself by putting his hands beside her head, their faces inches apart.</p><p>The worst part was that he didn’t say anything; he just stared at her unblinkingly, biting his bottom lip. It was nothing short of confusing-</p><p>‘You know, I had wanted to kiss you at homecoming’, his declaration came out of nowhere and at first the thought she had misheard him. Had he really said that just now?</p><p>‘You looked so pretty in your pink dress. Had I known what you were going through I would’ve never-’ he cut himself off with a huff.</p><p>‘Why are you bringing this up now?’ she asked in a meek, quiet voice.</p><p>He held up his shoulders, staring at her in a way she didn’t like. She was probably overreacting to this but with the knowledge he wanted to kiss her made her so uneasy.</p><p>‘I don’t know. I guess I didn’t shake off my crush as well as I first thought.’</p><p>Her eyes widened. But before she could say anything, a low ‘‘ahem’’ made them both look up. Diana felt her unease growing at seeing Richard standing there.</p><p>‘Dad’, Adam was off of her in an instant extending a hand for her to take. She allowed him to pull her upright though folded her arms together. ‘You’re home early’, Adam said.</p><p>‘Not early enough, <em>clearly</em>. What were you two doing?’ Richard asked with clear annoyance in his voice.</p><p>‘Adam didn’t do anything-I tripped-’ ‘I wasn’t asking <em>you</em>!’ Diana flinched at the accusatory tone. Combined with the knowledge that Richard didn’t want her here, she fought the tears threatening to spill.</p><p>‘Dad, come on. She’s telling the truth. Why would she lie? For attention?’ Adam answered in her stead.</p><p>Richard scoffed giving her nasty side-eye. ‘Wouldn’t be the first time’, he grumbled.</p><p>Diana choked out a sob, hurt. ‘I didn’t realize I was such a nuisance’, she answered, shaking as she did.</p><p>‘You’re not-’ ‘Forget it’, she pulled back from Adam wanting to reach her. And as she moved out of the kitchen, Richard called after her: ‘Go ahead and walk off! It’s not as if we’ve been bending over backwards for you for the past three weeks!’</p><p>She halted feeling a thick, uncomfortable lump in her throat. She dared look back when the latter stood there in the doorway. ‘A little gratitude would be appreciated, Diana’, he basically told her off.</p><p>‘I-I’m sorry-’ ‘and would you quit with the goddamn apologies?! You’re like a <em>fucking </em>child!’ once Richard realized his outburst, the anger dissipated from his features. But the damage had already been done.</p><p>Diana stormed off without looking back hurrying up the stairs. She had shut and locked the door of her room then collapsed. She no longer held back her tears; sobbing freely into her tucked up knees. Maybe she had to leave. It was clear to her she wasn’t wanted here…</p><hr/><p>Adam kept staring at the empty seat at the table during dinner. He turned to his dad, upset. ‘Why did you have to yell at her like that? You know she can’t take it’, he said.</p><p>Richard ran a hand over his face. ‘I’m not proud of that, Adam. But I’m not going to hold back my words just because she’s been through a lot’, he argued.</p><p>Sylvia sighed rubbing at her forehead. Exchanging looks with her husband, she nodded. ‘While we’re on the subject’, she said; ‘we’ve had contact with Diana’s father.’</p><p>Adam felt the blood leave his face. Were they serious? Had they really done this behind his and Diana’s back? Why would they need to call her dad anyways? He had been an absentee father for about a decade.</p><p>‘What for?’ he asked.</p><p>‘I think you know’, Richard stated; ‘she can’t stay here.’</p><p>Adam looked at his mom, disgusted. ‘You agreed to this?’ he scoffed.</p><p>‘We’re doing this for you as well, Adam. You barely sleep and you’re falling behind on your studies’, she answered as gently as possible.</p><p>Adam shoved his chair backwards. ‘And you think that’ll stop if you send her away?!’ he had started raising his voice, angry and desperate.</p><p>He tightened his jaw. ‘If you kick her out, I’m going too’, he stated firmly; ‘I’m not leaving her to fend for herself’, he added.</p><p>‘We’re not doing that either’, Sylvia argued. ‘Gabriel’s coming over tomorrow, to talk to her. After that, she’ll probably move back with her dad’, she shrugged.  </p><p>‘She hasn’t seen the guy in ten years!’ Adam close to yelled.</p><p>‘Enough!’ Richard bellowed making him flinch. ‘We’ll talk no more of this. Our decision is final.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tensions are rising (in multiple ways, hue hue). At this point Crane might not even have to abduct her. But who are we kidding? We want that to happen.</p><p>I also wanted to add a bit more realism by not having everything go so smoothly once Diana started living with the Fischer family, as it shouldn’t (for those wondering, in the previous version of this story which I wrote on FF.NET, things went much smoother) . Having suffered from mental health issues myself I know how difficult it can get on other people you live with. Patience can only go so far so that’s where that came from. It’s not a happy touch but it’s more realistic in my opinion. As realistic as a universe where a guy dresses up as a bat can get anyways.</p><p>Please don’t forget to leave a comment, a kudos or anything, and I’ll see you all next time!<br/>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII : Third Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A person from Diana's past shows up to sow more discord. Crane plots his next move.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for all the kudos and bookmarks. I'm so happy you're all enjoying this just as much as I am. We're getting closer and closer to the stuff ya'll really want to see: Crane being a creep, sexy bastard *evil laugh* lemme tell you, you're not ready for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Diana hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep up against the door. When she woke that following morning, curled up on the cold, wooden floor she wanted all of it to be a nightmare. Worse than that, she had never wanted to wake up again. Every new day was a chore and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep on going. <em>If </em>she wanted to keep on going.</p><p>With her neck and back now incredibly agitated and sore, she scrambled to her feet. She went to unlock the door hesitant in moving downstairs. And as she did, she heard a male voice she thought she’d <em>never</em> hear again.</p><p>‘I guess I understand why there was so little contact after the divorce.’</p><p>She halted dead in her tracks. Was that-no it couldn’t be. It wasn’t her dad, right? <em>How </em>could it be? And if it was, why would he be here?</p><p>‘I’ll go see if she’s awake’, she heard Sylvia say. She wanted so desperately to move, to run but she was too shocked by hearing her dad’s voice to react. So when Sylvia entered the hallway, the older woman smiled at her.</p><p>‘Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?’ when all Diana gave her was a look of distrust, the woman sighed. ‘Come on. There’s someone here to see you.’</p><p>Diana didn’t want to see her dad. Her brief, desperate moment of wanting to go to him after her mom died had long faded and she wanted nothing more than for him to <em>stay away from her</em>.</p><p>When she entered the living-room, she saw him. Older and greyer, but mostly the same. She instantly grew upset at seeing him adding further to the feeling of pure betrayal she felt. Of how out of place she was with the world. She didn’t belong anywhere. Not with Adam’s family, not with her dad. The only one that seemed to truly understand her was Jonathan…</p><p>‘Hello, Diana’, her dad stood up from his seat with a slight smile.</p><p>She pulled her hand from Sylvia’s grasp. ‘I don’t want to talk’, she mumbled.</p><p>‘Sweetie please. Have a seat’, the older woman practically forced her to sit down while went into the kitchen.</p><p>Diana kept her eyes on her hands, her stomach in knots. ‘What are you doing here?’ she asked him.</p><p>‘I can’t come to see my own daughter?’ his question left a foul taste in her mouth. Had he taken her with him, she wouldn’t have suffered so much. He had left her without a word; she didn’t owe him anything in return.</p><p><em>‘How </em>could you leave me like that?’ Diana asked in tears. </p><p>Her dad sighed. ‘Your mom wouldn’t let me near you after the divorce’, she couldn’t help but scoff at his words.  </p><p>‘You-you could’ve gotten a lawyer! Anything!’, she objected; ‘you have no idea what they put me through!’ she had broken down crying, knees pulled to her chest as she sat there in the loveseat opposite him. She felt so small, so broken.</p><p>He gave no answer. Because she knew he <em>had </em>no answer. He had abandoned her and she could never forgive him for that. ‘Why are you even here?’ She sniffled. </p><p>‘Richard called me. He told me you had a difficult time here. That it would be better if you moved in with me.’ </p><p>Her face visibly paled. Her stomach wound itself tighter and tighter; she felt as if she was going to be sick. She didn’t want to live with him. He was essentially a stranger to her. And despite the fact he was her dad, that didn’t stop her from worrying that he’d take advantage of her as well. </p><p>‘And if I don’t want you to?’ she wondered.</p><p>‘I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in the matter’, she further sank into herself. ‘you may legally be an adult but you’re in no condition to take care of yourself’, she listened to him try and justify why she had to go with him.</p><p>She stood from her seat incredibly upset. And just as she wanted to walk out, her dad had grabbed her by the forearm without warning. The unexpected touch sent her straight into panic:</p><p>‘No! Get off! Don’t touch me!’</p><p> She had acted before thinking. The sound of a slap resonated through the air and when Diana lifted her head she realized she had <em>struck </em>her dad with her hand. She staggered back watching him as he touched his lip with widened eyes and slacked jaw. She could see there was blood on his fingers which made her instantly feel guilty and afraid of what he would say or do. </p><p>As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, Sylvia came running back in. She glanced between the two and exhaled. ‘Diana, please go into the kitchen’, she told her.</p><p>‘Dad-I-I’m sorry’, Diana tried but she knew she had fucked up. And she had fucked up badly. She had no idea what would happen but she was certain she’d end up in a mental institution either way.</p><hr/><p>Crane hadn’t expected Diana to call for an extra session a few days after their last one. But when she girl had arrived at his doorstep looking so defeated, he realized things were taking a turn for the worse for her.</p><p>He watched her pace back and forth from his seat. She was rubbing her hands together, then touching her neck and pushing her hair back, all while her eyes were bloodshot.</p><p>She had told him about the past few days. How she had felt herself falling into her depression and anxiety because of the way Richard had treated her. How he had yelled at her for not being able to ‘‘act normal’’. And now, she was forced to rekindle with her estranged father because the Fischer family could no longer take care of her.</p><p>All of this had made her consider taking her own life, which worried him greatly. He knew he had to act fast now, if he were to safely bring her to live with him. She was slipping and he was the only one capable of catching her.</p><p>‘I’m going to end up in Arkham’, she said under her breath as her chest heaved; ‘I-I shouldn’t have hit him-’ she stopped herself to bury her face into her small hands.</p><p>He had stood up, crossing the room until he was in front of her. Gently taking her by her thin wrists, he hushed her. She was trembling like a leaf which made him want to do nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms. To hold her close until all her worries disappeared. </p><p> ‘You cannot give up, darling’, releasing her wrists he took hold of her warm cheeks instead. Her big, doe-like eyes lined in long lashes stared up at him with reverence and a child-like admiration. The girl was practically smitten with him.</p><p>‘If not for yourself, do it for me’, he asked her softly.  </p><p>She had turned a deep shade of pink, relaxing into the comfort he offered her. She had also put her hands over his wrists almost to cradle his hold on her face. ‘I-I just don’t see why you would bother with me-’ ‘because I care about you’, he insisted.</p><p><em>Because I love you, </em>he wanted to say. The words burned on the tip of his tongue. He had fallen for her and he had fallen <em>hard. </em>He wanted to proclaim it to her, tell her how much he loved and adored her but couldn’t.</p><p>‘But I’m worthless…’ she whimpered.</p><p>‘Not to me’, was his firm answer; ‘you’ll never be worthless to me, darling.’</p><p>She was brought to tears by his kindness. She looked so small, quietly sobbing in his arms. It was then he leaned over and planted his lips to her forehead. He couldn’t help himself; he needed to give her that kiss. And she was already so hooked on him at that point that he knew he wouldn’t lose her by doing this.</p><p>He was fully aware she was suffering from a form of Codependency. Her prolonged exposure to mental, emotional and sexual abuse had caused this. She had been in a twisted relationship with her abuser for such a long time she could not function without such a similar relationship.</p><p>It was truly sad but he also knew he was willingly exploiting and profiting off  of her poor mental state. He was filling that void she felt; making her rely on him for positive influence. All to make her transition into his home easier and to have her fall in love with him.</p><p>Though he would help her get past this. After all, he couldn’t have her break down every time he had to leave her in his house all by herself. So he would help her with her assertiveness and her independence to a certain point. He still had to have her need him.    </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’re really going to need to hurry, Johnny. Her dad dropping in is definitely a problem.</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>I’m aware of that. But she’ll be with us soon, </em>he answered his other half.</p><p>Pushing his fingers through her silky hair he gave her another soft smile. ‘Don’t ever doubt me, Diana’, he asked of her.</p><p>She nodded, eagerly so. ‘I won’t’, she answered in a soft voice.</p><p>He nuzzled the top of her head. ‘That’s my girl.’</p><hr/><p>‘That’s my girl.’</p><p>Diana felt her heart skip a beat as Jonathan said those words to her. <em>I’m his girl, </em>she pondered with a growing smile. It was childish of her to feel so happy about just a mere compliment but she couldn’t help it. His sweet statement made her hopeful that, perhaps, she <em>did </em>have a place with him after all.</p><p>She was taken by him; his good-looks, his charm and the way he always tended to her. What he had said in one of their earlier sessions rang true, she realized. She wanted, no, needed a strong force in her life to guide her. She was utterly lost otherwise. She didn’t know what to do or where to go. All she really knew was that she wanted to be with Jonathan in whatever way he would have her.</p><p>But it could never be. Her dad had been adamant she’d come with him as soon as possible and he’d get her professional help. In other words; she’d never see Jonathan again and she’d probably be put into a psychiatric hospital so she wouldn’t be a problem to those around her. That thought frightened her: she didn't want to lose Jonathan. </p><p>‘I don’t want to go and live with my dad’, she hiccupped.</p><p>‘What do you want, then?’ he wondered tracing her skin with his thumbs.</p><p>She felt her gaze trail off into the distance, bashfully so. ‘I-I don’t know’, a blatant lie. She wanted to be with Jonathan. She didn’t want to be without him; he was the only one that truly understood her and the thought of being without him scared her. Yes, she had gotten attached to him, more so that she should have. She cherished the moments in which they were together and dreaded those apart.</p><p>‘I guess-I don’t want to lose you’, she confessed. ‘My dad told me he would get me a different psychiatrist’, she added with a tremble; ‘One that according to him, doesn’t coddle me…’</p><p>He exhaled deeply. He pulled away from her moving over to his desk to put his hands on it. ‘So your father presumes to know better, hmm?’ he asked not looking at her.</p><p>She remained where she stood for only a moment before she moved over to him. Hesitantly, she slipped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his back. And once she had, she let herself quietly cry. She couldn’t afford to lose this man.</p><hr/><p>Crane was lost in his thoughts; enraged by how Diana’s estranged father dared to presume things about him. When he felt her dainty hands make their way up his chest and grasped at his button-up, he shuddered. Her small frame pressed into his back and he heard her little sobs while she cried. The physical contact sent chills up his spine. It caught him off guard and he felt as if the air had left his lungs once her arms had wrapped themselves around him. She was so warm; womanly and soft.</p><p>He took her by the arms as he turned, then pulled her chest to chest with him to return her embrace. She clung to him, her head nestled against his shoulder. He stood there in silence; one arm around her waist, drawing his other hand through her hair while she continued to cry and weep into his shoulder.</p><p>‘Just let it all out, darling’, he whispered, ‘just like that…’</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Good lord, Jonathan. Take her now! You’ll never get a chance like this again!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane ignored Scarecrow, instead glancing down at the dark-haired girl as she lifted her head. She was so close now: their noses almost touching because of the sheer intimacy of the situation. And though she was upset, he could clearly see the hint of pink of her cheeks.</p><p>With his fingers woven through her wavy locks, he pushed her head back to where it laid against the crook of his neck. Hugging her tighter and tighter to him until he was certain she could hear his pounding heart behind his ribcage.</p><p>Her wails quieted down soon; her breathing started to even out again and she grew still in his arms. She remained in his grasp however snuggling up to the comfort he offered her.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head. ‘Perhaps I should make a house-call soon’, he suggested. ‘So you can sit down with the Fischer family and get some things off of your chest before you leave for your father.’</p><p>She agreed to the proposal but he could sense that turmoil within her. She didn’t want her life to take a turn like this. If she only knew that he would never intend for her to go back to her father…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awww look at how cute! I don’t think I ever really wrote Crane and Diana having such an intimate hug before in the old version. Regardless, Gabriel shows up earlier in this rewrite too! *gasp*</p><p>I just thought it wouldn’t make any sense for no-one to call him especially when he’s the only living relative Diana has. But as you can see, their relationship (or lack thereof) is very rough and will need a lot of mending and healing. But I have a feeling Crane isn’t going to let that happen anytime soon.</p><p>Also! I looked up Codependency and as it turns out, is totally something Diana would’ve developed given the time she has spent in an abusive relationship. Hence why she falls much more quickly for Crane; she simply can’t be by herself. Poor thing :(</p><p>Please don’t forget to leave a comment, a kudos or anything, and I’ll see you all next time!<br/>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII : Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crane arrived at the Fischer residence and plans his next move. Diana gets a wakeup call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>‘I just don’t see why he has to come over.’</p><p>Diana barely glanced up at Adam as they got the table ready for dinner a few days later. Richard and Sylvia had agreed to let Jonathan come over and he’d be joining them for dinner that night. She could only hope this dinner wouldn’t be too awful. She was already nervous as it was.</p><p>‘You know why. To talk things out’, she responded in a quiet voice to her friend; ‘I can’t do it without him.’</p><p>Adam stopped doing what he was doing and leaned with his hands on one of the kitchen-chairs. ‘Are you in love with him?’ he accused.</p><p>Diana didn’t answer. She kept on putting the cutlery onto the table while her cheeks grew increasingly heated. She did have some sort of feelings for Jonathan but she was way too embarrassed to actually voice that out loud.</p><p>Adam snorted at her silence. ‘You are, aren’t you?’ he paused to shake his head; ‘Jesus Christ, Diana, he’s in his mid-thirties!’ he argued.</p><p>‘He’s thirty-three’, she corrected him, shameful to admit that she actually preferred Jonathan being older than her. The way he had hugged her during her last session still made her heart flutter. The way he had engulfed her in his scent, and warmth. She had never felt more safe than in that moment with him.    </p><p>‘That still doesn’t make it right’, Adam scoffed. She studied him with a set jaw.</p><p>‘Are you just saying that because you still have a crush on me?’ she asked which made his face fall. With an agitated huff he pushed away from the chair to run a hand over the back of his neck.</p><p>‘I just don’t understand. You’ve known me a lot longer than you have Crane. How can you fall for him so easily when I’ve been here for you the entire time?’ She could tell he was growing increasingly frustrated with her.</p><p>But their tense conversation was cut short by the ring of the door-bell. Diana excused herself and brushed past Adam to get the door. Moving into the dimly lit hallway she ran her hands through her hair before opening said door.</p><p>She was met by Jonathan whom looked almost casual in his dark navy suit and light blue button-up. She couldn’t help but think the blue matched his eyes really well but quickly brushed that thought off.</p><p>‘Hello Diana’, he greeted, ‘you look nice today.’</p><p>The compliment made her cheeks grow warm. She had put on a simple pair of slim-fitting jeans and a dusty, rose-colored cardigan but to hear from him that he thought she looked okay made her feel so good.</p><p>‘Thank you’, she bowed her head when he walked in, shutting the door behind her. But before she could show him into the living-room he had taken her by the wrist and pulled her into a hug. A hug that made the butterflies already fluttering about in her tummy, skyrocket.</p><p>‘It’ll all be over soon, my darling, I promise’, he had soothed any nerves she had about tonight with one, simple phrase and left her to wordlessly blush at him.</p><p>‘I know’, she put her arms around his neck, sighing. ‘I know…’</p><hr/><p>Crane sat beside Diana at the small dining-table opposite Adam’s parents. Both looked incredibly tired and worn-down from what he could tell. There was no doubt in his mind that taking care of Diana had exhausted them.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>If they had tried to understand her more, they wouldn’t be so damn exhausted.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane agreed with his other half, but wiped his mouth on a napkin. He cast a quick glance at his watch. <em>One hour left, </em>he reminded himself.</p><p>‘Thank you for having me’, he spoke with an air of faked politeness. He wanted nothing more than to see these people suffer. For what they had done to his lover, his soulmate.</p><p>‘I must say, I’m surprised you called us up’, Adam’s father Richard spoke up. ‘Isn’t the therapy working?’</p><p>There was an obvious jab at Diana in that comment and Crane saw the girl shrink into herself from the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat, he answered: ‘It is, but therapy can only help to a certain extent. You see, if the home in which the patient is in is increasingly unstable-’</p><p>‘You can’t honestly blame us for that, can you?’ Sylvia asked him. ‘We’ve done so much for Diana this past month and yet, she only seems to get worse’, she argued.</p><p>‘Maybe if you didn’t yell at me-’ ‘you, shut your insolent mouth’, Richard had shut down the girl beside him. Crane resisted the urge to gauge this man’s eyes out.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Let me have him, Johnny. I’ll make him pay. And the ditzy woman too.</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Quiet yourself, </em>Crane hissed mentally.</p><p>He cleared his throat. ‘One thing you have to understand is that Diana suffers from Codependency, which means she can’t help the way she’s acting. It’s a mental disorder brought forth from the extensive years of abuse she went through. She quite literally doesn’t know any other way to function’, Crane didn’t hesitate in his following words: ‘and for you to berate her for that is extremely harmful.’</p><p>‘So it’s our fault? Is that what you’re saying?’ Richard huffed then glanced at his wife. ‘I can’t believe I let you talk me into this’, he grumbled.</p><p>The older man sat back. ‘Look Dr. Crane. I get you’re trying to help but I’ve always been straight-forward. My compassion can only go so far and when all <em>she</em>’, he waved in Diana’s direction; ‘does is cry, stay in bed and makes no effort to better herself, well, there’s not much else I feel I can do’, he added with a shrug.</p><p>‘So you send me away’, Diana spoke up, albeit meekly so.</p><p>‘For you own good, sweetie’, Sylvia said with a smile so fake it made Crane ill.</p><p>‘No. You’re doing it for yourselves’, Adam, whom had been silently watching everything spoke up.</p><p>Both his parents looked at him, appalled. ‘You’re the ones that can’t take it anymore. So you ship her off to someone else so she’s no longer your problem’, he continued.</p><p>‘You ungrateful-’ ‘alright, time for dessert!’ Sylvia cut off her scowling husband then urged him to help her clean up the table.</p><p>Crane stood up, the large clock above the stove taunting him. <em>Fifteen minutes</em>, he thought, uneasily so. Though turned his attention to an increasingly upset Diana whom had left the table without another word.</p><p>He followed her without thinking; making his way into the creaky hallway where he found her sniffling to herself at the top of the staircase.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You should hurry this up, Jonathan. We don’t have much time left.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that. No need to worry, this will all work out.</em>
</p><p>He extended his hand to the girl. ‘Come on, darling. Let’s go for a quick walk outside’, he urged her with a smile he knew she was incapable of resisting.  </p><hr/><p>The evening air was chilly and made Diana regret not having put on a coat. But as she walked nestled up against Jonathan’s side with his arm around her, she found herself warming up again eventually.</p><p>However, her mind quickly wandered towards that nasty, nasty talk at the dining-table. She had felt so misunderstood, so talked town to and it only cemented the feeling that Jonathan was and would be the only one who understood her. Who knew the complexities of her mind-</p><p>A deafening explosion shook her back to reality.</p><p>Scared, she glanced up at Jonathan before turning her gaze towards the black plumes shooting up into the sky. And upon looking more closely she realized that the smoke was coming from where the Fischer home was.</p><p>She put a hand to her mouth, shaking. She had ran before thinking it through; thick, painful tears ran down her face while the stench of fire and smoke filled her nostrils.</p><p>She rounded the corner only to scream. Where once had been a nice corner house that she might’ve called home, there was now only a flaming abyss. Angry, red and yellow flames had swallowed the house whole. And despite the danger she felt her body move to help those trapped inside.</p><p>Jonathan had grabbed her by the arm before she could. ‘You’ll get yourself killed’, he warned her over the sound of crackling wood and stone.</p><p>‘We have to do something!’ she cried.</p><p>He pulled her to his chest. Hushing her sobs of anguish and fear while she felt the confronting heat radiate all over her back. She had lost everything now. She might’ve had her disagreements with the family, but they had taken her in nonetheless. What was she to do now-</p><p>There was a sharp prick in the side of her neck. But before she could wonder what that had been, she found herself pulled towards the dark: her entire world had gone black.</p><hr/><p>Crane brushed the hair from her pretty face as he cradled her close to him. He watched the roaring fire for a few more moments before he scooped out Diana’s legs from under her. Carefully carrying her back to his car, which he had parked safely out of the blast radius.</p><p>He placed his into the backseat , hovering over her for just a moment longer. Taking in her beauty, he smiled lovingly then pressed his lips to hers. ‘I love you’, he whispered to her unconscious form.</p><p>He had driven back to his home almost recklessly but couldn’t help it. Not when he finally had her. After his first attempt at retrieving her had failed, he had been worried he wouldn’t succeed. But he <em>did </em>have her now. And he would <em>never</em> part from her.</p><p>Once he had arrived at his home, he had been quick in taking her down to the modified basement. The peachy pink walls offered a youthful appearance, almost like a child’s room. But he thought it suited her. It was both soft of yet vibrant enough.</p><p>He placed her onto the steel-framed, canopy bed, noting the dust and ash that had settled on her facial features and her attire.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Perhaps you should change her clothes.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane fought the urge to smirk. Stepping away from her body he moved over to the closet where he retrieved a teddy, made of white lace and a silky robe in the same color. His hands were almost trembling as he placed the articles onto the bed.</p><p>Moving quickly, he began with her shoes and socks. Those were easy enough. Her pants soon came off too allowing him to take in her pale legs. He had to take in a deep breath at the sight of her bare skin but pushed through; slowly stripping her off of her clothes layer by layer.</p><p>He could feel himself grow hard, watching her peaceful facial expression carefully when he slipped his fingertips under the straps of her bra. Teasing them downwards before he undid the garment. He flicked it out of his sight, grunting at the way her dark pink nipples tightened due to the change of temperature.</p><p>He reached one hesitant up to her shapely breast but in the end, decided not to touch her. No, he wanted her lucid and fully aware of the things he would eventually do to her breasts, her body.</p><p>Switching to her lower half, he removed her mismatched panties; finally leaving her completely bare under him. Try as he might, neither he or Scarecrow stop themselves from admiring the very slight trail of dark hairs leading to her womanhood.</p><p>Crane considered himself very neatly groomed all the time, including his nether regions and was pleased to discover Diana was the same. Though she might’ve only groomed herself so neatly before because of her stepfather. He really didn’t care about the why or how.</p><p>He shook the distraction from his mind, instead dressing her into the lace teddy. The pure white suited her, bringing out her sweet, child-like innocence all the more. Yet the slight, see-through nature of the garment added just that hint of sexual allure that made her damn near irresistible.</p><p>Leaning over, he placed one final kiss to her pink lips before getting up. He would come back in just a few short moments, but needed to do a few things for the college in the mean-time.</p><hr/><p>When Diana woke up, it took her a few moments to fully register what had happened. But once the fog faded she shot up, frantically taking in her surroundings. She was in a square room without windows, all by herself lying in a bed she didn’t recognize. </p><p>She took notice of the silky fabric brushing her arms and legs as well and once she looked down, let out an embarrassed yelp at her change of clothes. Terrified, she pulled her knees to her chest and quietly, began to cry. She remembered the fire, the flames and the <em>prick </em>in her neck before she had fainted- </p><p>She gasped at the twist of the lock. She didn’t dare move as the door was slowly pushed open, but became confused when she saw Jonathan enter. She was relieved to see him, yet scared what her captor would do once he found him here.</p><p>She got off of the bed, practically running towards him and throwing her arms up around him. ‘I-I’m so glad you’re here!’ She sniffled into his chest; ‘I fainted and I-I think someone took me-’ she cut herself off with a frightened whimper. </p><p>He chuckled using his fingers to brush through her hair. ‘I know, darling’, she felt a chill of fear up her spine. What did he mean that he knew? She didn’t understand. </p><p>She tipped up her chin to meet his cerulean stare. ‘Is he coming back?’ She asked with a quivering bottom lip. </p><p>He put a gentle hand to the side of her face. ‘He’s already here’, her green eyes widened. Growing increasingly unsure and frightened, she stepped away from him. </p><p>‘W-what?’ She stammered. </p><p>He merely smiled at her. But there was a slight sinister edge to that smile that made her stomach turn. What had he done? </p><p>‘Don’t be afraid, Diana’, he spoke with that voice that always made her shudder, ‘I’m not going to hurt you. That’s not why I brought you here’, he continued which made her take in a sharp breath. </p><p>She began shaking her head at him. ‘I-I don’t understand-’ ‘you don’t need to’, he assured her.</p><p> She took back another shaky step, hitting the edge of the bed. Trembling like she did she easily fell onto said bed where she struggled to sit upright before he could come near her. By then tears were freely running down her face. Why had he brought her here? Had he changed her clothes while she had been out? and <em>where </em>was she?!</p><p>Despite it all he took a seat at the bedside with his soft, baby blues staring at her. Slowly cornering her until she could back up no further and found him invading her personal space. she felt afraid; had she done wrong to trust him?</p><p>‘You didn’t want to go back to your father’, he took hold of her chin to get her look at him. ‘So I <em>had </em>to take you, for your own good.’</p><p>‘Did-did you change my clothes?’ she meekly whimpered.</p><p>He sighed at her. ‘I didn’t touch you’, his voice grew more quiet, as he teased her bottom lip with the tip of his thumb. She took in a sharp breath, flustered by the intimate display.</p><p>‘I’m not like your stepfather, Diana. I saved you and you should be grateful for that’, her mouth dropped at his words and almost instantly, she began to feel guilty for mistrusting him. But she couldn’t help it!</p><p>‘I-I-I’m s-sorry J-Jonathan, I-’ ‘hush now’, he pulled her to him, running his hands warmly over her back. She sniffled into his chest, upset and confused.</p><p>‘I’m the only one that’s capable of keeping you safe from the disgusting, cruel world’, he took her face between his palms, staring her down with those deep-set eyes. She trembled; afraid of him. The way he was looking at her made her feel anything <em>but </em>safe.</p><p>He tightened his grip on her, making her whimper. He lowered his head to hers nuzzling her nose. Part of her wanted to pull away, away from how he was invading her space like this but he didn’t let her. And before she knew it, he had placed his lips over hers.</p><p>Her eyed went fully wide; a soft whimper escaped her at the slightest trace of wetness accompanied by his tongue. When he pulled away from her, he gave her another heart-melting smile that made her completely forget the wrongness of the situation.</p><p>‘You should get some rest. I’ll go take a quick shower and then I’ll be back’, with that, he was up and off the bed leaving her utterly shocked at what had happened. Had he really kissed her just now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY! Fucking finally we get to the good part that you all have been waiting for! Though I have to put up an extra warning here from this chapter forward. There'll be lots of dubious (and I mean DUBIOUS) consent, sexual coercion and manipulations in the chapters to come. Crane's a creep and he'll show it xD  </p><p>Please don’t forget to leave a comment, a kudos or anything, and I’ll see you all next time!<br/>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX : You Belong to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crane revels in his victory while Diana has trouble grasping the reality she'll be forced to live in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Crane felt smug, when he stood under the hot spray. He ran a hand over his face, grinning under his palm.</p><p>He had her.</p><p>Diana was finally his.</p><p>After weeks of planning, she was finally here in the palm of his hand. He had only addressed her once and she had already become so silent, so obedient.</p><p>He had been quick to crush any resistance from her; he didn’t want her to doubt him in any way. No, he wanted her to warm up to him more. To tease her with light touches and soft kisses; slowly get her accustomed to being here with him and eventually, he’d be able to go further and further with her. To coax her into relationship with; a relation he intended to be very sexual in nature.</p><p>He wouldn’t lie; he was tempted to touch her. A darker, more twisted part of him had wanted to shove her onto her back, push open that little robe and suckle onto her nipples until she moaned under him. But he knew she was fragile, so he hadn’t. He had to be patient with her. And until then, his right hand had to suffice…</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You really should’ve touched her, Johnny. She probably wouldn’t even dare to refuse you.</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Will you stop feeding into my bad impulses? </em>Crane huffed mentally.</p><p>There was a cackle inside his head; a twisted, deranged cackle. <strong><em>Oh please, Jonathan. That’s what I’m here for. That’s why you created me, remember?</em></strong></p><p>Crane didn’t answer, instead focusing his attention on his woman. He imagined her at his feet now, nude and soaked; water droplets trickling down her tempting body. She would stare at him so innocently, hands on her knees and her arms pressing her delightful mounds closer together. Oh how perky and hard her nipples would be…</p><p>
  <em>She wanted to avert her gaze from him, from his throbbing cock that he was tugging to full performance. He grinned at her bashful nature and stroked her wet hair back with his free hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Open your mouth for me, Diana’, he husked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She obeyed, her cheeks a vivid pink while he pushed his beating tip between her plush lips. He still held himself, pushing further and further into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She gagged, but he tightened his hold of her hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He allowed her to adjust for only a moment, before beginning to move. She immediately sprung to action bobbing her head along with his lazy thrusts and suckling him so perfectly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grunted and groaned; listening all too gladly to her greedy moans, feeling her eager tongue lap and swirl around him. She pulled back pumping him in her small hand. Oh so slyly drawing her tongue along the slit at his tip and his knees almost buckled because of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He steadied himself with one hand against the shower-stall. ‘Fuck, Diana’, he cursed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She repeated the motion; moving her tongue back and forth, around his scalding cock-head before sucking the whole of him back into her sweet mouth. Faster and faster she moved, hollowing out her cheeks while stroking and fondling his balls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt them tighten considerably, aching with the building release he so badly craved-</em>
</p><p>Crane snapped out of his fantasy as he came all over his hand. He shut his eyes, chest falling and rising with each pleasurable jerk of his manhood. In his mind, his fantasy, he had come so deliciously in Diana’s mouth and watched with pride as his climax dribbled down her chin. It was an arousing sight and he knew it would one day be a reality…</p><hr/><p>Diana couldn’t sleep.</p><p>She laid wide awake in bed staring at the canopy, uneasy and uncomfortable. She tried so hard to stay calm, to trust in what Jonathan had said, to believe he cared but she grew fearful and anxious despite it all.</p><p>And she hated that.</p><p>She didn’t want to be afraid of Jonathan. She didn’t want to mistrust him. But she felt a creeping suspicion that she had done wrong to put her faith in him. That he would do the same things to her as her stepfather had done. With Michael, it had started off innocent as well. And all of that had ended in three long years of sexual abuse.</p><p>She gasped when the bathroom-door opened. She didn’t dare to move when she heard his footsteps move around the room, before she sheets were lifted. On reflex, she made herself as small as possible, eyes shut in fear of the abuse that would without a doubt come-</p><p>Instead, all Jonathan did was put his arms around her waist and pull her to him, into his warm body. Spooning her in his grasp, he rested his chin atop her head. She grew even more confused. Why hadn’t he hurt her?</p><p>‘I-I don’t understand-’ ‘I’ve told you, Diana. I’m not your stepfather’, he murmured then kissed the top of her head; ‘I don’t want you to fear my touch…’</p><p>He brushed his thumb along her forearm. She flinched before she could really stop it. She felt so helpless; once again trapped by a man that wanted nothing but her body…</p><p>He sighed, somehow sensing her fear. ‘You should sleep.’</p><p>And as he settled against her, she remained awake even when he eventually found his slumber. In those once safe arms, she now felt nothing but fear and uncertainty. And that was the last thing that plagued her mind before her exhaustion took over and she cried herself to sleep.      </p><hr/><p>‘Three charred bodies, one missing’, Liam sighed as he turned away from the burnt home. Smoke was still rising as the firefighters put out the last bits of the flames on surrounding homes.</p><p>Jim opposite him nodded, though absently. He looked through the makeshift file, noting the name of the girl that had gone missing. Diana O’Connell; the same girl whose rapist stepfather had surfaced in the river about three weeks ago.</p><p>It seemed that fate could never give this poor girl a break. The gas-explosion had killed her surrogate family on impact yet she had miraculously turned up missing. It worried him; that someone with ties to her stepfather had taken her.</p><p>‘We should start by searching the area’, Jim concluded, ‘look around if anyone saw anything.’</p><p>Liam nodded. ‘What about her dad? Could she have gone to him?’ he asked.</p><p>‘Unlikely. His home is practically on the other side of the island’, Jim answered, ‘but we should give him a call first chance we get, regardless.’</p><p>Liam agreed in silence then glanced back at the coroners tending to the burnt bodies. It seemed that everywhere the girl went, a trail of blood followed. First her mother, then her stepfather and now the family she had been staying with. And they were all linked together by her.</p><p>He would never dare presume such a weak girl would be capable of murder, but Liam felt in his gut that more was going on than him or Gordon or anyone was seeing. He just had to find out what it was.</p><hr/><p>Crane woke that following morning to find Diana rigid with fear against him. He sighed, nuzzling the back of her neck and growling under his breath. He could hear her quickened, panicked breathing  indicating she was already awake.</p><p>He had to wonder if she had even slept at all. He had heard her softly cry the night before. And while he understood her fears and uncertainties, she had no reason to fear him. He would never hurt her…</p><p>He sat up and carefully turned her onto her back. She was indeed awake, silent tears trickling down her flushed cheeks. He exhaled an agitated breath. Couldn’t she see he had done all this to protect her?</p><p>He raised a hand to her face; she instantly turned away from him, arms put around her in a purely defensive posture: she was terrified.</p><p>‘Diana’, he spoke her name to get her to snap out of it. But she didn’t; she remained in that curled up position like a scared child. So he had to take her by the arms, <em>forcing </em>her to look at him.</p><p>‘P-please, J-Jonathan. D-don’t hurt m-me’, she begged him in such a small voice.</p><p>He fought the urge to berate her. He had to calm down; she had barely been her for a day. Her resistance and fear of him were natural. She couldn’t help it. Yet that didn’t stop that nagging annoyance in his gut. He had expected her to be grateful, happy even that he had done all this for her; he had saved her damn life.</p><p>He leaned in closer to her. ‘I won’t. You should know that by now’, he murmured; ‘you can trust me…’</p><p>There was no response. He had expected as much. He had expected her to slip back into her shell to a certain extend. She was a shy, insecure girl but he knew she would come around. She was already infatuated with him; it would take him little to draw her out of that shell and back into his open arms.</p><p>He left her there; throwing the sheets off of him he had gotten up rubbing the painful knot at the back of his neck. He turned his head to regard her. He found her lying there with her knees pulled up, her robe having slipped so far that her delightful body was exposed. He had to resist the urge to pin her down and make her his. No, he didn’t want to coerce her into sleeping with him. He wanted her to desire him as much as he did her. But at this rate, that would take much longer than he had thought it would.</p><p>He huffed and grabbed the keys of the basement door. When he unlocked it, she sat upright. He cast her a threatening look hating that the first thought she had was to leave and abandon him. Couldn’t she see how much he loved her?</p><p>‘You’re staying here’, he warned.</p><p>She raised a hand to wipe her tears, sniffling. ‘But I-’ ‘No’, he shut the door again noting how she tensed up at the mere sound of the lock falling into place.</p><p>‘This is your home. I did all of this, <em>for you</em>’, he had fully turned around now; ‘and you’ll stay down here until I’m certain you won’t run away from me’, he went on.</p><p>Her widened, doe-like eyes were intoxicating. They glistened with unshed tears and he could see the utter terror on her young face. ‘I-I don’t understand-’ ‘you will, eventually’, he had kneeled down in front of her, staring her down with a dominance and authority that would show her he was dead serious about this.</p><p>‘You belong to me, Diana’, he declared.</p><p>She choked back a sob slowly shaking her head from side to side. He merely smirked; her denial was all but pointless. Soon, she’d be his and she was helpless in stopping the net he would cast over her fragile mind.</p><hr/><p>‘All of them died?’</p><p>Liam nodded at Mr. O’Connell. After the major fire at the Fischer residence , he had called Diana’s father in the hopes that the girl had gone to him. But alas, no such luck. So far there had been no sign of her anywhere.</p><p>‘All except your daughter, sir’, he stated, ‘do you have any idea where she could’ve gone?’</p><p>The older man opposite him shifted in unease. ‘I honestly wouldn’t know. We haven’t had a lot of contact’, he shrugged.</p><p>And at noting Liam’s off facial expression, the man chuckled. ‘You must think me a horrible father. I let my own daughter live in a toxic environment for so long’, he put a hand to his forehead.</p><p>‘I wouldn’t presume to think anything about you other than your involvement in this case, Mr. O’Connell’, Liam answered. He felt quite uncomfortable prying into this family’s <em>messed up </em>history: an affair followed by a nasty divorce, a young child caught in the middle, an abusive stepfather…it very much sounded like a soap opera but it wasn’t. Sadly, it had been the girl’s everyday life from the moment she was eight years old.</p><p>‘I must be honest, officer. I wouldn’t put it past my daughter to hurt herself’, the older man spoke which made Liam raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p>‘She had already struggled with self-harm when I came to visit her. And she became quite violent upon realizing she had to come and life with me-’</p><p>‘Which is understandable in her situation sir’, he cut off Mr. O’Connell as the man tried to throw his young daughter under the bus. Surely he wasn’t suggesting she had caused the explosion and then killed herself?</p><p>Mr. O’Connell stood up, now visibly uneasy. ‘I should go. Please, excuse me.’</p><p>With that he was gone leaving Liam to walk over to Gordon, whom wore the same deflated facial expression. ‘Bastard tried to frame his own damn daughter for the explosion’, Liam muttered at his older colleague.</p><p>Gordon raised his eyebrows and rubbed at his forehead. ‘Some father of the year he’ll be’, there was a pause which made Liam glance his way. ‘I couldn’t imagine not wanting to find my daughter after she went through so much.’</p><p>Liam’s gaze softened. Jim had two young kids himself; he was a dedicated father and to see such a family tragedy must’ve struck with him. And he could understand why. Diana O’Connell’s story was nothing but tragic. He could only hope that wherever she was now, she was in a much better place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I spent weeks rewriting and redoing this chapter. Going back and forth or whether Crane would be very gentle and sweet with Diana or not. But truth be told, the guy’s a psychopath and/or sociopath and I’d be an idiot for not writing him as such. </p><p>He’s genuinely dangerous; Diana’s not much better off with Crane given the fact the guy’s debating on whether to rape her or not. And while he claims to love her, note than in almost all his fantasies she is the one pleasuring him and not the other way around. He wants her because she can make him feel better, further adding to the twisted sense of need he has for her.</p><p>Crane has a fucked up backstory, we all know this. so it’s no surprise that if and when he were to ‘‘fall in love’’ he’d have such a fucked up way going about it. Believing himself Diana’s savior and expecting her gratitude when he literally kidnapped her and put her in these skimpy clothing like her stepfather did.</p><p>So, yeah, this really isn’t as much of a romance story. We all love and adore the dark creepy shit but we really shouldn’t be rooting for Crane (even though we’re all doing that anyway because Crane is sexy)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X : Dark Desires and Necessary Phone-calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crane finds controlling himself harder than he first thought. Meanwhile Liam struggles with the case forcing him to call for help from an unlikely place</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to apologize for not updating in a week. I've been busy plotting out the rest of this fic along with a sequel that'll take place during the Dark Knight Rises and lemme tell you, ya'll are not ready for all the shit that's going down.</p><p>Also I'm not a medical expert so things that happen in this chapter, just take 'em with a grain of salt, 'kay?</p><p>alright, let's do this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Diana felt sick to her stomach.</p><p>She was extremely nauseous and anxious; only eating the breakfast Jonathan had offered in fear of angering him if she didn’t. But she felt like she could barely swallow due to the choked up feeling in her throat.</p><p>She watched him as he stood from the bed. ‘I’m going to work in about an hour. I want you to freshen up while I’m gone’, he instructed but raised an eyebrow at her as she absently moved her spoon around her bowl of yoghurt.</p><p>Her stomach hurt because of the sheer stress that was raging through her veins and his demands only seemed to make that worse. Why hadn’t he just let her die? She didn’t want to live anymore…</p><p>‘Diana? Did you hear me?’ he questioned.</p><p>She sniffled, fearful of his stern tone. ‘Y-yes, Jonathan’, she meekly replied.</p><p>He sighed and got down onto one knee in front of her. She didn’t look at him however. She was certain he would hurt her-</p><p>He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers; a frightening contrast to the violence she had expected. ‘I love you, Diana. I hope you realize that’, his smile normally would’ve made her feel at ease. But now, she felt nothing short of uncomfortable by his closeness. How could he betray her trust like this?</p><p>‘I know this is hard for you to accept, but I still expect you to obey me’, he added and tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.</p><p>She mulled over his statement, fighting back her tears. It wasn’t like he left her much of a choice.  He had lied to her. He had kept up this façade until the very end; misleading her into a false sense of security with him.</p><p>‘You never intended for me to go back to my dad, did you?’ she sniffled.</p><p>‘You said it yourself: you were afraid you’d end up in Arkham Asylum, so I saved you’, he argued.</p><p>‘But you still won’t let me go outside?’ she wondered, fearfully so.</p><p>‘Why would you want to?’ was his sharp retort. She flinched, aware of his growing frustration so she didn’t answer.</p><p>Jonathan opposite her took her chin between his fingers making her look at him. ‘All the world has ever done is hurt you, darling. You’ll be safe here, with me’, he told her.</p><p>She trembled. He had said he had done all this to protect her, but who was going to protect her from him? Who was going to keep her save from his burning, lustful gaze?</p><p>Upon her silence, he nodded. ‘Finish your breakfast’, he patted her knee then stood up.</p><p>He left her in the bedroom to move into the bathroom. She remained where she sat, barely able to stomach the food she had been forced to eat. She could feel the cold sweat gathering at her neck; the dizziness creeping up on her. And no matter how much she tried to brush it off, it only became worse with each passing second. She felt like she was going to be sick…</p><hr/><p>Crane had barely moved into the adjoined bathroom to cool the back of his neck with some water when he heard the shattering sound of porcelain followed a by a dull <em>thud.</em></p><p>Turning on his heel he darted back into the bedroom only to find Diana passed out on the wooden flooring. The bowl and yoghurt he had given her were splattered across the floor beside her.</p><p>He was quick to gather her in his arms: her frail, thin form barely weighed anything as he held her. She was ghostly pale almost seeming lifeless in his arms.  </p><p>‘Diana?’ he gently shook her; ‘Diana, can you hear me?!’</p><p>Her sudden bout of unconsciousness worried him. He had been aware of the fact that she would be under a lot of stress by coming here to live with him but to think she would pass out because of that…</p><p>She stirred in his grasp however, her breathing uneven and panicked. She jolted back to awareness with a frightened shriek squirming in his arms. Her struggles got so bad that he had no choice but to grab her by the wrists and pin her down onto the bed.</p><p>She started to cry. ‘P-please! Please don’t hurt me!’ she cried squirming under him.</p><p>He let her thrash and fight in his grasp, watching her as her struggles eventually died down once she realized she couldn’t escape him. She looked so vulnerable; small and child-like. Yet that didn’t stop him from taking every minor detail of her appearance.</p><p>She was impossibly beautiful; her breasts larger than he normally preferred but fitted her. They added to that sexual allure she had which was so striking against her innocent, shy personality. It also didn’t help that the lace undergarments she wore left so little to his imagination. God, she was stunning…  </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I swear, Jonathan, if you don’t touch her…</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Quiet yourself, </em>Crane warned his darker half, though the suggested temptation lingered in his mind as he stared at her. <em>Her</em>; the light of his life, his soulmate, his one true love…and she was terrified of him.</p><p>‘Please…’ she sniffled again, ‘p-please, Jonathan’, she pleaded.</p><p>He let go of her wrists to stroke her messy hair back. ‘Just calm down. I’m not going to hurt you’, he whispered.</p><p>She didn’t trust him; he could see that on her young face. She had turned her head to the side, tears cascading down her cheeks as she practically waited for the assault she assumed would come.</p><p>And try as he might, he wanted so very badly to touch her. It was wrong especially since she was already wary of him but he could feel himself rub his hand along her ribs before his mind could put a stop to it.</p><p><strong><em>That’s it Johnny, </em></strong>Scarecrow practically cooed inside his head. That familiar darkness clouding his mind. <strong><em>Just one little touch won’t hurt her…</em></strong></p><p>He bent down to press several chaste kisses to her lovely neck. She breathed heavily at this shaking her head. ‘P-p-please, n-no’, she weakly asked.</p><p>‘Hush now’, his tone of voice was a deep, seductive purr.</p><p>She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, looking as delicious as she did. At that moment, Crane didn’t know whether he was fully in control of his body. He was too drawn to her, to her pretty body, to think straight.</p><p>He had lusted after her for weeks, carefully planning each of his moves with painful precision. Yet now that he had her here, lying underneath him, his iron-clad restraint seemed to crumble.</p><p>Her soft whimper as he graced his thumb along her breast was intoxicating. He noted the way her nipples had tightened, straining against the white lace. And even though he knew he shouldn’t, he teased one of the nubs with his fingers. Flicking it back and forth until she whimpered again.</p><p>‘J-Jonathan-’ her small voice trailed off when he kissed her collarbone. He was tempted to sink his teeth into her flesh and <em>mark </em>her.  </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Look at her. She wants this…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane focused his attention back on her face; his gaze was bright, full of lust and control yet when he looked at her, he only saw fear and uncertainty reflected in those green eyes. It made him snap out of his stupor and he removed himself from her shaking form.</p><p><em>She doesn’t, </em>he answered his other half, <em>she’s not ready yet.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’re such a spoilsport.</em> </strong>
</p><p>She remained on the bed even when he had gotten off of the mattress.  Clearing his throat he moved to clean up the mess on the floor, gritting his teeth at how hard he already was again. ‘I’m sorry, Diana’, he apologized.</p><p>She gave no response, as he expected. She didn’t dare move, quietly sobbing and sniffling while he gathered the broken pieces of porcelain and removed the stray splatters of yoghurt. And when he had, he went towards the door. Casting her one final look, he said: ‘you should take a shower. I’ll be back tonight and I expect you to take care of yourself when I’m away.’</p><hr/><p>The switch of the lock made Diana flinch.</p><p>She hadn’t dared to even move a muscle, not after Jonathan had invaded her personal space like that. She could still feel his hot breath on her skin, his hand and lips on her-</p><p>The idea that Jonathan would hurt her the same way her stepfather had done made her sick. So much so that she felt bile rise in her throat. And when she shot upright she barely made it into the small bathroom before the contents of her stomach ended up in the toilet.</p><p>She heaved and coughed, tears rolling down her flustered face. She felt more afraid than ever; Jonathan was going to hurt her and she couldn’t do anything to stop him…</p><p>Her sobs echoed through the bathroom. Even after she had flushed the toilet and closed the lid to rest her arms and head atop of it, she couldn’t get herself to stop crying. How could Jonathan do this to her?</p><p>He was barely gone now yet she dreaded his return. The man that had previously helped her so much was now a source of fear for her. She had done wrong to trust him before and she cursed herself for being so stupid.</p><p>Even her stepfather, as cruel as he had been, had never played any pretense. Yet the more she thought about it, the more frighteningly similar Jonathan was to him. Both men had claimed to love her but had done nothing but manipulate her and hurt her.</p><p>But despite that, despite how fearful she was, there was a part of her that still loved Jonathan. She was still in love with him and wanted to trust him. Even though he had no right to her trust after what he had done to her.</p><p>Her body shuddered at the physical memory, of Jonathan on top of her. She didn’t want to linger on those thoughts but couldn’t help doing so. What was wrong with her?</p><hr/><p>Liam scrubbed at his eyes to fight the sleep in them, instead staring at the board in which he had hung out the case of Diana O’Connell. Words like ‘‘suicide?’’ and ‘‘kidnapping?’’ were scribbled on the white-board and at the center was a picture of the girl. He was missing something about this case and it bugged the hell out of him-</p><p>‘Liam, come on’, Jim had startled him by putting a hand on his shoulder, ‘Take a break, son.’</p><p>‘I can’t, Jim’, Liam took the coffee from his partner whom shook his head at his stubborn nature.</p><p>‘You’ve been up three nights in a row. You can’t live on caffeine’, Jim stated.</p><p>Liam snorted into his cup of coffee. ‘Watch me’, he grumbled, and then sat up straight. ‘We haven’t gone to question Crane yet’, with that he was standing upright.</p><p>Jim frowned at him. ‘Crane? The psychiatrist?’ he looked ahead to the white-board, ‘he lives all the way in Mid-town.’</p><p>Liam shrugged. ‘We should give him a call regardless. He probably knows her mind better than anyone else does’, he crossed his arms.</p><p>Jim agreed in silence and nodded. ‘Very well, give him a call. We’ll have to consider all our options’, as the older man left Liam turned his gaze back towards the white-board.</p><p>He thought back to when he had first seen Diana; a small, little thing that stood behind a hulking man. So frightened and beaten down. How could he have not seen that something was wrong then? How did he not issue a search warrant? Perhaps if he had, she’d still be around and they wouldn’t be chasing their tails trying to find her.</p><p>He sipped his coffee then sat down. Maybe he had to drop by and pay Falcone a visit as well. Michael Mitchells had been one of <em>his </em>goons. Perhaps Falcone had taken the girl as a repercussion for getting one of his men killed.</p><p>It was a crazy thought, but like Jim had said, he had to consider all his options. And right now, he was running out of those.</p><p>Perhaps he had to call in a friend of his. A friend he had spent most of his younger years travelling with. He wasn’t supposed to go off the books with cases, but his friend knew the underworld better than anyone else did.</p><p>So he picked up his phone and dialed the number. After multiple rings, someone picked up.</p><p>‘Liam? It’s been a while.’</p><p>He chuckled. ‘Yeah, I know. But I need your help’, Liam answered.</p><p>There was a gruff sound at the other end of the call. ‘What do you need?’</p><p>‘A meeting with Falcone. Can you do that for me?’</p><p>The other man laughed. ‘I’m not exactly in good favor with the mob, you know that.’</p><p>‘Could you try? It’s really important’, Liam insisted.</p><p>Several moments of silence followed. ‘Sure. But you’ll owe me one.’</p><p>‘Like old times, huh?’ Liam couldn’t help but grin. His friend never did anything without expecting a favor. ‘Just call me when you’ve got me a meeting.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lots of confusion in this chapter. Crane's letting Scarecrow get to him, Diana doesn't know what to make of her situation and Liam's going after Falcone? Who could his mystery friend be? Will we see his face in coming chapters? </p><p>Stay tuned to find out!</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter! </p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI : Meeting And Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crane's frustration continues to grow. Meanwhile Liam delves deeper into mysterious case he's got in his hands, meeting an old friend along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was debating on whether to continue posting or not. Given the state of the world and the protests in the US and all over the world and I really don't want to distract from that since it's so important. But know that even though I post every week, I will still continue to give my voice in whatever way I can</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>‘Here.’</p><p>Diana stared at the little pill Jonathan had put in the palm of her hand. She glanced up at him with nothing but mistrust. ‘What is this?’ she asked.</p><p>‘It’s an contraceptive. A birth-control pill’, he explained.</p><p>She immediately got a bad feeling in her stomach; somehow sensing he had darker motives for wanting her to swallow these. She wanted to give it back to him but he was insistent. ‘You’re going to take that, Diana’, he told her firmly.</p><p>‘I-I don’t want to-’ ‘I don’t care. I want you on a regular cycle, so take the pill’, he cut her off.</p><p>After his stern warning she could do nothing <em>but </em>listen to him. Putting the pill into her mouth she chased it with the offered glass of water. But she couldn’t swallow the pit of dread in the back of her throat. Not after the last time he had gotten so close.</p><p>He kneeled down in front of her, blue eyes so distant, so unlike him. She began to hate this side of Jonathan; this mean, controlling version of him. But what could she do? She was helpless against him…</p><p>‘I’d appreciate it if you didn’t constantly question my motives, Diana’, he spoke up; ‘you know I have nothing but your best interest at heart. You should be thanking me instead of trying to fight me.’</p><p>She gulped deeply at the accusation. No, she wasn’t ungrateful. She was just scared. Surely he couldn’t fault her for that? He had taken her here so suddenly, she couldn’t adjust in just a few short days. And he hadn’t made it any easier for her either, so why was she feeling so guilty?</p><p>‘I-I’m sorry I just-’ ‘you’re right. You just need time to get used to it’, with that he was back to being nice patting her on the knee. He leaned over to press his lips to hers, catching her off guard. She was soon a vivid shade of pink again and averted her eyes from him.</p><p>‘You’re so beautiful’, he there was a chilling pause; ‘and you’re <em>all </em>mine…’</p><p>She had unwound herself from his grasp before he could kiss her a second time. She scrambled backwards until she hit the back wall, her chest rising and falling in deep, panicked breaths.</p><p>‘Y-you’re scaring me’, she sniffled, ‘you-you weren’t like this before’, she was close to tears. Feeling hurt by how he had betrayed her. She had trusted him, opened up to him and he had turned out to be exactly  the kind of person she had tried so hard to avoid. She had been tricked into a false feeling of safety with him only to have that thrown back in her face.</p><p>‘I had to hide my feelings from you before, darling’, was his plain answer.</p><p>She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. ‘What-I don’t-’ ‘I’m in love with you, Diana. That’s why I can’t let you to go’, he interrupted.</p><p>Her green eyes widened. She started shaking her head again, growing more and more upset. What did he get out of toying with her feelings like this? Hadn’t she been through enough?</p><p>‘Don’t shake your head at me like that’, he had so easily cornered her again despite her multiple, weak pleas for some distance. While his closeness had offered her relief before, now, in this setting, it only made her more anxious.</p><p>‘Deep down you know I’m telling the truth’, he had lowered his voice to a husky whisper; one that caused goosebumps all over her arms. ‘Because you feel the same way about me’, he added.</p><p>Her mouth became agape. ‘No-no-’ ‘Don’t deny it, love. It’s alright’, he drew the back of his fingers along the side of her face. And unlike before she couldn’t bring herself to flinch away.</p><p>She tried to stare anywhere but his piercing blue eyes. Those eyes that looked straight through her and knew what she was thinking from the slightest glance. She, quite literally, couldn’t hide from him. And that frightened her.</p><p>He nuzzled her forehead with his nose and then, tentatively, kissed it. ‘I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone’, he whispered.</p><p>She didn’t, couldn’t answer. His confession left her at a loss for words. She had gotten exactly what she wanted; she was here with Jonathan and he felt the same way about her yet why was she so utterly terrified of him?</p><p>‘Give it time’, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. ‘You’ll see how much I care eventually. And when you do, you’ll open your heart to me.’</p><hr/><p>Liam never considered himself a very nervous person. But when he entered that bar in which Falcone basically owned, he felt a very real chill up his spine. And as he spotted the crime-lord he was stopped by a few henchmen.   </p><p>Sighing he held up his hands in defense allowing them to search him. When they found nothing, he was allowed to approach. And the mafia-boss wasted no time getting down to business:</p><p>‘Mr. Liam Smith. I didn’t expect a man like you in this side of town.’</p><p>Liam sat down , uneasily so but didn’t show it on his face. One trace of fear and he’d have gun to his temple. ‘I came here to ask a few questions about one of your men’, he stated.</p><p>He was grateful for his friend’s help. He had gotten word back within a few short days allowing him to possibly get somewhere with this case. He’d treat him to drinks later once he was done here…</p><p>He showed Falcone a picture of said man; the monster responsible for destroying an entire family. For destroying an eighteen year old girl in every way possible. He had used her, abused her and had told her it was her own fault.</p><p>The older man merely raised an eyebrow. ‘I don’t keep taps on all my goons, Mr. Smith’, he said with clear disinterest.</p><p>‘But you know him?’ Liam replied sharply.</p><p>Falcone sat back downing what was left of his drink. ‘I know he died with a butt-load of drugs in his system. What about it?’ the sharpness in which he had answered didn’t faze him.</p><p>‘His stepdaughter went missing. The family which were looking after her all died in an explosion’, Liam slid a photo of Diana across the table. The crime-lord picked up the photograph for only a moment before handing it back.</p><p>‘Never seen her. Too young for my taste’, he said. And even though Liam knew he couldn’t believe the man on his word, he did anyways. He somehow knew Falcone hadn’t kidnapped her. He’d flaunt her in public without a care if he had. He was untouchable and well aware of it.</p><p>‘Do you have any idea who could’ve taken her?’ Liam asked.</p><p>Falcone scoffed. ‘If she walked out on the streets by herself, any gang-banger would have. I wouldn’t be surprised if she turned up dead in the river in a few days’, with that, Liam had been clearly dismissed; ‘good day, Mr. Smith.’</p><p>Within minutes Liam found himself outside, no further to cracking this case. He sighed, walking back to his motorcycle. Once he sat down in the saddle, he tightened his jaw in anger. All he could do now was visit Crane and see if he knew anything. He didn’t want to give up on Diana’s case but with no-one having seen her, what more could he do?</p><p>Though he had to ponder what Falcone had said. Michael Mitchells had died from a drug-overdose. Drug overdoses usually happened in more shady bars around and in the Narrows. Perhaps if he skewered through those tonight, he’d find more answers.</p><p>So he did exactly that. He spent that entire night moving through bar after bar, showing them the picture of that vile human being. And when he hit the very last bar around the Narrows, he <em>finally </em>got somewhere.</p><p>The barkeeper of said bar wiped down the countertop with a nod. ‘Yeah, I saw him. Some gentleman paid me off to let him spike his drink. What about it?’ the grayish man asked.</p><p>Liam raised an eyebrow at the man’s answer. ‘He was found dead about a month ago’, he cleared his throat, ‘what did the gentleman look like?’ he then asked.</p><p>‘I can’t really remember. There are so many faces that come and go here. I think he had glasses? I’m not sure’, the barkeep held up his shoulders. Liam could see the man felt bad about not remembering the man’s face. He handed him his calling-card regardless.</p><p>‘If you do remember anything, call me’, he feigned a smile, unsettling by the confession. So it seemed that someone had been after Michael Mitchells. Perhaps his murder and Diana’s disappearance were linked together through that mystery man. If only he could find out who it was.</p><hr/><p>Liam winched when the burn of the alcohol hit him one night later. His friend beside him laughed then downed another shot of whiskey with ease.</p><p>‘You never were able to drink me under the table’, the other man joked.</p><p>Liam huffed wiping his mouth. ‘I have no excuse’, he snorted.</p><p>‘Hey come on, I got you that meeting with Falcone, lighten up’, the green-eyed man opposite Liam grabbed the bottle after the barkeeper had left it there, pouring both men another shot.</p><p>Liam only scoffed, cheeks rosy and skin prickling because of all the drink. ‘I didn’t get much farther though’, he grumbled.</p><p>His friend set the bottle down then turned on his barstool. ‘What is this case you’re working on, exactly?’ he wondered.</p><p>Liam clumsily fished a photograph of Diana out of his jacket handing it to the man sitting beside him. ‘She’s been missing for over a week’, he shrugged.</p><p>‘You keep a photo of her in your pocket? God you’re a creep’, Liam glared at him for his cheeky comment, but downed his whiskey regardless.</p><p>‘It’s not that. She’s just-you should’ve seen her when she came out of the hospital-room. I’ve never seen anyone look <em>that</em> defeated’, the raised eyebrow from his tall friend left him to hold up his shoulders; ‘anyone except us of course’, he added.</p><p>The green-eyed man tapped his empty glass on the counter. ‘We were lucky we got out in time’, he stated flatly though Liam could see the turmoil of their shared past on his friend’s face.</p><p>‘No. We were lucky she let us leave’, he answered, ‘which was thanks to you, by the way. She always had a soft spot for you.’</p><p>His friend bit his bottom lip. ‘That woman would carve out my heart if she saw me again’, he replied.</p><p>Liam chuckled in response. ‘Don’t sell yourself too short. I mean, she gave you that helmet as a parting gift, right?’ that comment got him a glare.</p><p>‘I promised myself I wouldn’t use it. Not in the way she intended’, the green-eyed man answered earning him a sideways glance from Liam.</p><p>‘You might have to if Gotham goes further to shit. It’s not like you’re a saint or anything-’ ‘neither of us are, Liam. We never were’, he cut off Liam. The latter re-filled his drink and did a mocking toast. ‘Great seeing you again, Jason. You jackass.’</p><p>The former returned the gesture. ‘Yeah, you too.’</p><hr/><p>When Crane went to visit Diana after a particular long day of work, he found her in the corner of her room, curled up in a ball with her head buried in her knees. He shut the door loudly as if to announce his presence and she jolted awake from whatever small nap she had been having. She had as of yet not touched the books he had gotten for her; they remained in the same pile as he had left them on her nightstand.</p><p>She didn’t look well; she had been too busy fighting and resisting him to take care of herself. It was starting to show with how unkept her hair was. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and despite the fact that he made sure she ate three times a day and drank enough water, she still looked frail.</p><p>He knew she was purposefully going against him in the hopes he no longer found her attractive and would let her go. A child-like mentality and he would laugh at it. Nothing would ever make him let her go.</p><p>He sighed. ‘I thought I had told you to take care of yourself whenever I’m not around’, he said a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>Perhaps he had to treat her like a child if she decided to act like one. And though he didn’t want to hurt her, he still had to be firm with her, make it clear that he wouldn’t reward her bad behavior. ‘Come here, Diana’, he beckoned her to him with his hand.</p><p>And after a few moments, she had gotten up and made her way over to him. She kept her eyes on the plush rug. ‘I-I’m sorry-’ ‘are you?’ he cut her off. He took hold of her chin, staring her down; ‘or is that something you say in every situation that scared you?’</p><p>She gave no answer.</p><p>He sighed then let her go. ‘I’ve been very lenient this far, darling. But I’ve asked you multiple times to look after yourself while I’m away’, he kept her locked in his controlling stare; ‘it seems you’d rather have me do all the work for you.’</p><p>She shook her head and already could he see the unshed tears in her eyes. But he wouldn’t stop. He needed her to snap out of this, even if it wasn’t her fault she was like this. Maybe he was just fed up with having to control himself around her, he honestly didn’t know.</p><p>‘You’re going to have a bath’, he decided for her, then took her thin wrist to pull her into the bathroom.</p><p>He was quick to turn open the faucet, pouring in a decent amount of the fruity soap he had thought suited her. But as he turned to her, she remained where she stood, clutching that white robe she had been unwilling to part from.</p><p>‘Take off your clothes’, her frightened gaze widened upon his statement.</p><p>‘I-I can wash by myself-’ ‘clearly you can’t, or you would have. Now, I won’t ask again’, he cut her off sternly.</p><p>Her small hands trembled as she loosened the robe. It slid off of her body  revealing the white bra and panties set he had given her to wear. She was close to tears, putting her arms around herself. ‘P-please J-Jonathan. I’m sorry’, she was <em>begging </em>him now, so afraid. And despite the fact that it hurt him to see her this way, he kept a firm hand.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You just want to see her naked and feel her up. Don’t deny it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane resisted his smirk. Yes, Scarecrow was right. Part of this was pure gratification on his part. It had been too long since he had seen her naked; too long since he had seen those breasts without any confinements to hide them from his view. And after the last time he had touched her, he longed for more.</p><p>With a meek sob she took off her bra, desperately trying to hide her breasts with one arm as she struggled to take off her panties. But alas, her mounds were too large to be obscured so she was forced to lower her arm and use both hands to push the lacy material down her hips.</p><p>He noted how the hairs on her lower regions were starting to grow back again. And though he disliked seeing her with anything other than a small strip of hair down there, he knew offering to shave her vulva and labia would not go over well with bonding with her.</p><p>Rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt he extended a hand. She was trembling badly in her approach, taking his hand so he could help her into the tub. He stole a quick glance at her bare, smooth rear before her glorious body disappeared beneath the foam.</p><p>Using the small showerhead he began wetting her hair. ‘You’re so stubborn, Diana’, he sighed, ‘I’m really hurt you keep on mistrusting me.’</p><p>He was blatantly using her poor mental health against her in the cruelest of ways. But she gave him no choice. He had to make her see the truth: <em>his truth.</em></p><p>He had grabbed a bottle of shampoo, lathering some of it up in his hands before beginning to wash her hair. She held herself as he did; her face a deep shade of red and tears trickling down her cheeks.</p><p>‘Have I done anything to hurt you?’ he questioned, washing out her hair before using some conditioner to tame her long locks.</p><p>‘N-no’, was her small answer.</p><p>‘No, I haven’t’, he repeated; ‘so is it too much to ask that you trust me?’</p><p>She gave no answer; instead hugging herself tighter when she watched him lather up a washing-cloth. He could see the fear in her doe-like eyes; the fear of being taken advantage of. And while he had no intentions of further ravaging her lovely body against her will, that didn’t stop him from scrubbing her back and shoulders. She was so tense as he did. Practically sobbing in the bathtub while he drew the cloth along her collarbones.</p><p>‘P-please, Jonathan’, she cried so pathetically.</p><p><strong><em>Good Lord, Jonathan. Please tell me you’re not letting an opportunity like this slip you by, </em></strong>Scarecrow was egging him on; tempting him into touching her more and more. He could feel his mind slipping being gradually replaced by the darkness that lurked beneath his calm exterior.</p><p>‘Relax, Diana’, he husked, his lips hovering just above her ear.</p><p>He was already so hard in his pants, straining against the fabric of his briefs. He could so very easily pull her out of the bathtub, throw her onto her bed and take what was rightfully his-</p><p>He shook that thought off of him much to the dismay of his other half. He withdrew his hand from her catching the slightest sigh of relief from her. And seeing that terror on her young facial features reminded him of why he had brought her here: to show her a better, different life from when her stepfather had used her.  </p><p>He kneeled down when she turned around, putting her arms on the edge of the tub. She was shaking badly. ‘I really am sorry’, she sniffled then raised a hand to wipe her tears; ‘I want to trust you, I do but-I’m so confused.’</p><p>This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to doubt herself; he wanted her to question whether or not she should be wary of him. It showed him that there were definite cracks in her resolve, that he was gradually breaking down that wall she had put up around herself.</p><p>He drew his index-finger along her flushed cheek, wiping the stray tear that fell from her eyes. ‘You’re no longer a child, Diana. You’ve been treated like one for years, but you’re a grown woman’, <em>my woman</em>, he added mentally; ‘you’re more than capable of washing your own hair and taking your own baths, right?’</p><p>She nodded. ‘Yes, Jonathan’, she hiccupped.</p><p>‘So are you going to take care of yourself and your body from now on?’ he was practically smirking at seeing her obey him so nicely.</p><p> ‘I will, I promise’, she gave another, quiet nod.</p><p>‘Good. Now, let me finish washing your hair. Afterwards, we’ll have dinner upstairs’, he could see her perk up at his words. She wouldn’t try to run from him once he allowed her this little freedom. Soon, she’d be his. Soon…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Liam's meeting with Falcone didn't get him anywhere. Maybe his friend Jason can help him in a totally legal way? *wink wink nudge nudge* I have a feeling neither of them are going to let this case go without a fight.</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XII : Survivor's Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their last few encounters, Diana gradually begins to break down. Though she's scared, Crane knows that doesn't make her immune to his charm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I completely forgot to update xD </p><p>I got back into cosplay lately and just forgot to check on my fic. That being said, should I even keep on writing? Are ya'll even interested in me finishing this fic? Lemme know :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Diana still felt quite tense as she sat opposite Jonathan in his kitchen. She pushed around the vegetables on her plate absently, her stomach all twisted up inside. Even though he had let her upstairs and had said he was no longer angry with her, the painful knot in her tummy hadn’t gone away.  </p><p>Jonathan seemed to notice that and sighed before sipping his glass of red wine. ‘I’m not upset anymore, Diana’, he reached across the table giving her hand a warm squeeze.</p><p>She couldn’t help the little flutter in her chest at his tender touch, torn on how to feel. Because despite it all, she was still hopelessly in love with him. Him; the man that had kidnapped her. The man that was nearly twice her age and much, much more experienced in life than she was. And he was in love with her as well…  </p><p>But that didn’t change the fact she was still scared of him. Scared of fully opening up to him, being <em>intimate</em> with him. Scared he would pressure her into such things. He hadn’t stopped putting her in white lingerie that was without a doubt just for his amusement. She could only be grateful he allowed her to wear that white robe to cover herself with.</p><p>Yet at the same time, she knew no-one had ever gone as far to help her and care for her as Jonathan had. She owed him a great debt for all he had done for her. Even though she didn’t like the way he had put her on a birth-control pill despite her protests.</p><p>‘Darling?’ he gently caressed the back of her hand making her jolt out of her thoughts. She glanced up at his deep, cerulean gaze and quickly found her cheeks growing warm with the intensity of his stare.</p><p>‘I-I’m-’ ‘you’ve learned your lesson, it’s alright’, he assured her, but the tight coil in her stomach never seized to be. It had made her lose what had remained of her appetite.</p><p>‘I’m not hungry anymore’, she stated softly putting her fork down. He had let go of her, eyeing her half empty plate.</p><p>‘You haven’t eaten much today’, he answered with a raised eyebrow.</p><p><em>I don’t eat well when I’m under a lot of stress, </em>she wanted to say, but didn’t. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and let the darkness take her.</p><p>‘My stomach hurts’, she muttered.</p><p>He sighed. ‘Sometimes I worry for you, Diana’, he admitted.  </p><p>She tried her hardest not to get emotional. She just didn’t understand why he would even bother with her. She was so damaged from all that she had been put through; so weak, so useless. She didn’t deserve any of his kindness especially since she had been nothing but ungrateful this far. Maybe she would’ve been better off dying in that explosion with Adam and his family.</p><p>Thinking of that made painful tears prickle in her eyes. She hadn’t allowed herself to process that they were <em>gone</em>. Adam, her best friend was dead and she had done nothing to save him…</p><p>She didn’t realize she had started crying; not until Jonathan had swept her up into his arms and cradled her close to his chest. And despite all her fears, all her confusion, she allowed the comfort. She simply needed him in that moment as she sobbed into his shirt.</p><p>‘I-I couldn’t save them’, she whimpered.</p><p>She snuck her arms around his torso, trembling all over. He hushed her quietly; murmuring soothing words into the crown of her head while drawing his hands up and down her back.</p><p>‘What happened was a terrible accident’, he whispered.</p><p>She slowly shook her head from side to side. ‘I-I should’ve died with them’, she wept; ‘I don’t deserve to live…’</p><p>‘Oh Diana’, she raised her head, startled by how sad he looked. He took her head between his warm hands, pulling her to him so that he could press his forehead to hers. ‘Please don’t ever say such things about yourself’, he whispered.</p><p> She shut her eyes for a moment only to find her vision blurred with tears once she opened them again. ‘You’re so much stronger than you know’, he had pushed her hair out of her face.</p><p>She sniffled against him, grasping at his sides. ‘You saved yourself by calling for help. Hadn’t you done that, you would’ve still been trapped’, he said softly.</p><p>‘I know but-’ she stopped herself short, tucking her bottom lip into her mouth. ‘Richard was right. All I do is sit around and cry.’</p><p>‘That’s not true and you know that’, he argued with her; ‘you went through a lot of trauma, darling. Ten years worth of it. That’s not going to go away overnight. And you need to give yourself the time to heal.’</p><p>‘I-I can’t do that alone’, she whined.</p><p>He offered her a tender smile; one that made her heart flutter inside her chest and grasp at his wrists. ‘And you won’t have to. We’ll do it together’, he promised.</p><p>She was transfixed by him; by his baby blue eyes that looked at her like no one had before. By his handsome, chiseled face, his plush pink lips. He was so close; he could easily kiss her again. But why did she want him to when she had been so scared just hours before?</p><p>Instead, he pressed his mouth to her cheek. And the simple contact made her heart skip a beat before she could help it. Her body had leaned into the affection; desperate for softness she hadn’t been allowed to feel for ten years.</p><p>It was true she had Adam and his parents to support her for a little while but nothing compared to the way Jonathan Crane made her feel. He was like a guardian to her; tending to her almost like a parent might yet at the same time it was much, much more than that… </p><hr/><p>
  <em>‘No!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana ran towards the flaming house sobbing. She tried her hardest to get closer, to help Adam and his parents as she heard their screams but the flames were so hot, she couldn’t-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She staggered back at seeing a figure emerge. She fell backwards, terror filling her. It was Adam! She only recognized him by the quarter of his face that still looked like him. The rest of his body and face were covered in blackened, smoldering burns. His hair had burned away leaving nothing but a smoking scalp behind. He looked nothing like himself and frankly, it was terrifying to see him this way…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You let me and my parents die!’ he roared at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head. ‘I didn’t! I-I wanted to help-!’ ‘You liar!’ he yelled; ‘you should’ve died! You don’t deserve to live!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She put her hands onto her ears to drown out the accusations. ‘Shut up! Please!’ she cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gripped her hard by the throat. Upon glancing up at him, she started to scream by the way his face had been burnt off. She could see every muscle and bone exposed further adding to the terror she already felt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Let go! Please! I’m sorry!’ she screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Easily lifting her by the throat, he merely glared at her, choking the life out of her while she continued to struggle. He had her dangling over a fiery abyss beneath her; she felt the scorching heat under her feet and no matter how much she struggled, he refused to budge.  ‘You’re going to burn like the rest of us!’</em>
</p><p>Diana shot upright gasping for air. She patted her arms and face, still able to feel the heat as she fell into that pit of fire-</p><p>She flinched when the small night-light beside the bed was turned on. Jonathan beside her had propped himself up on his elbow running a hand over his defined face to rub the sleep from his eyes. ‘Are you alright?’ he asked, groggily so.</p><p>She nodded, absently. ‘I-I’m fine’, she mumbled.</p><p>He wasn’t buying it and she knew that. But she didn’t want to bother him when she was the one that had woke him up. She was overreacting; it had just been a stupid nightmare…</p><p> He put a hand to the middle of her back. She gave a little shudder at his touch.</p><p>‘Come here’, she gave into him allowing him to pull her back to him. She ended up with her head settled on the middle of his chest, her legs beside his. And despite his warmth, she couldn’t shake the nightmare from her mind. The flames, the smoke and that deafening ring of the explosion that didn’t seem to leave her be.</p><p>‘Talk to me’, he brushed his fingers through her hair.</p><p>She didn’t answer him. Should she really have died with Adam and his family? Did she even deserve to live? Wasn’t it unfair that someone as unstable as her had survived that fire?</p><p>Hadn’t Jonathan been there, she would’ve been dead.  And she hated even thinking it but part of her wished she <em>hadn’t </em>lived. She would’ve been much easier off being dead. What use did her life even have now?</p><p>‘I-I had a nightmare’, she shifted against him.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head, drawing his thumb up and down her arm that lay across his chest. ‘It was just a bad dream. You’re here now, safe and protected with me’, he murmured.</p><p>She shut her eyes trying to focus on the sound of his heartbeat; the drum of it as she lay beside him. His embrace was without a doubt something she had longed for, subconscious or no. And she couldn’t deny how at home she felt in his arms.   </p><p>‘I don’t want you to ever hide your feelings from me, love. You can <em>always </em>come to me’, he assured her.</p><p>She opened her eyes again then lifted her head to meet his gaze. She was still very confused about all this; about being <em>trapped </em>here with him. About the clothes, or lack thereof he made her wear. About his methods of punishing her for something she couldn’t help.</p><p>But she couldn’t help but feel that he was right. He was the only reason she was still even alive. He <em>had</em> saved her and she hadn’t even tried to thank him for that…</p><p>Trembling a little, she leaned up press her lips to his. She was so scared of what would happen, what he would do once she pulled away. But she simply had to give him a token of gratitude.</p><p>‘I-I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult’, she confessed, ‘you’ve done all this for me and I-’ ‘It’s alright. You were simply rebelling against me. But now, you see why I had to do what I did’, he stopped her then returned the quick nip: ‘Don’t you?’</p><p>She was quick to nod. ‘I-I do’, was her meek response.</p><p>‘Good’, he replied then lowered her onto her back, his mouth ghosting over hers. ‘Now sleep, darling’, she obeyed in silence; a deep flush on her cheeks. Soon his firm chest was pressing warmly into her back and one arm around her waist. And for the first time in what felt like forever in those long days she had been here, she felt at peace.</p><hr/><p>Crane ran his fingers through her dark hair. As she dozed off she turned over and fell asleep with the top of her head under his chin. Her slim arms had slipped around him, engulfing him in her womanly warmth.</p><p>He allowed himself to smile into her hair, satisfied with the progress he had made today. It seemed that after their little bathroom encounter, she seemed more receptive than before. Or perhaps that had to do with the fact that she was slowly giving up on ever escaping him. He knew that her Codependency would eventually compel her to seek him out.</p><p>The girl had been so accustomed to relying on other people, on older men, that she’d have to choice but to give in to him. And he’d supply her with all the attention all too gladly. Though he would expect something in return, of course.</p><p>She’d be afraid of doing so at first; she had been sexually abused for a prolonged period of time so he expected resistance. But he would take it slow. He would continue with his light kisses and lingering touches until she no longer feared them. Then, could he go further with her. All to eventually make her his.</p><p>He could only imagine how shy she’d be. How utterly bashful as he teased her body. He could see the image of her underneath him, fully bare while she took all of his throbbing member so well; her timid, high-pitched moans and whimpers echoing through his head.</p><p>He grunted feeling himself harden in his sleeping pants. He loathed her for managing to arouse him so easily. She was merely pressing up against him and already, was he so tempted to push her onto her back, guide his erection between her pale thighs and <em>fuck </em>her.</p><p>With a soft groan, he used a single hand to push her tighter to him; rubbing and grinding his swelling cock against her as he lifted her thigh over his hip. She shifted clutching at his shirt; the softest whimper fell from her lips.</p><p>He smirked and kissed her along her temple, her cheek. Now fully pressed against her clothed heat he continued to roll his pelvis into hers. Slow enough as to not wake her while he stroked her delicate rear under the sheets.</p><p>Her breathing had grown deeper, louder; meeting each jerk of his hips even in her unconscious state. It was enough for him to find himself headed straight for his climax. And even though there was a definite danger or her waking up, he had thrown the sheets off of him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.</p><p>She remained asleep lying there in that tempting white bra and thong, unaware of what was happening. He was out of breath, hard as a rock and he <em>needed </em>release. So without really thinking, he had pushed his sleeping pants down his hips.</p><p>He kept an eye on her in the near dark; pumping himself harder and faster at the sight of her. Wetting his lips he sat back drawing closer and closer towards his eventual orgasm. Shutting his eyes for a moment he could feel the creeping tension in his upper thighs. He was getting so close…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XIII : We'll Take it Slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crane continues to to cast his net of manipulation over Diana's frail mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In response to comments on chapter 12:</p><p>Dee: Hahahaha I honestly beg to differ, he's a big ol' creep, but we love him for it xD but honestly, after seeing that movie 365 days do so well I really do not want to advocate relationships like this or portray them as romantic ;)</p><p>Novarex: Nawhhh that you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'll try my best to continue to post chapters :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>When Diana came out of the bathroom after a long shower, she became startled by finding Jonathan waiting for her in the bedroom. She clutched at the towel that hid her bare skin from him and watched him with widened eyes as he stepped closer to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking her by the waist he pulled her to him, their bodies now flush together. She gasped at the physical contact; feeling her cheeks grow warm at the insistent shape pressing against her stomach. Along with his darkened, lust-filled gaze, she became speechless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I wanted to join you’, he murmured; ‘but I didn’t want to startle you.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She bit her lip at him though let out a quiet whine when he turned her around. His growing erection rubbed up her lower back and despite herself, she felt her breathing fasten. She met his hazy stare while his hands found hers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Drop the towel for me’, he breathed into her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She did as he asked; finding herself so naked in his presence that it made her blush deepen and spread towards her neck and chest. He chuckled at her bashful nature but held her by the wrists so she couldn’t cover herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kissing her neck, he whispered: ‘you’re so beautiful.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With her breathing deepened, she unwound her wrists from his hold, only to bring his hands up to touch her large breasts. They didn’t even fit in his palms completely, she noticed. But she didn’t care…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took quickly to her silent request; molding and palming her flesh between his fingers and taking extra care around her sensitive nipples.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She soon found herself on the bed, Jonathan between her legs and their lips and tongues heavily intertwined. She felt confident in kissing him; she wasn’t afraid to be touched like this by him-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He parted from her, chasing their intimate embrace with a quick peck. His mouth quickly moved downwards however; kissing and nipping at every inch of her bare, damp skin. Using his tongue to wetly trace along her stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Realizing what he wanted to do, she rested her head back with a soft whimper. ‘I-I’m in love with you, Jonathan’, she sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled at her. ‘I’m in love with you as well, darling.’</em>
</p><p>Diana woke in a cold sweat that night. She stared up at the canopy over her head and bit her lip to fight her shy smile. Grasping at the soft pillows, she sighed. Her heart was still racing so badly she wasn’t sure it would ever calm down.</p><p>Turning her head she was surprised she didn’t find Jonathan there and part of her felt sad he had left her by herself. She wondered if he would even come back, even though she knew he would.</p><p>She turned onto her side, absently tracing patterns onto the pink comforter. She didn’t even know how many days had passed now. The only way she could tell day and night apart was from whenever Jonathan visited her.</p><p>He always brought her breakfast in the morning before he left. And if he was unable to bring her lunch due to work at the college, he made sure to leave something to eat at the small table in her room. But he was always back for dinner, which recently, they started to have upstairs. And she was glad she was allowed this tiny bit of freedom.</p><p>She began to long for the moments he visited her and spoke with her. He was always kind but stern like a parent would be. She preferred it that way, actually. He gave her everything she could possibly ask for; a roof over her head, somewhere to sleep, food to eat and clothes. She didn’t even so much mind the lingerie and lacy night-dresses anymore. At least they weren’t obscure sex-outfits.</p><p>A brief image of herself in a leather corset and small black thong came to mind. How Jonathan would stand behind her with a smirk. Groping and grabbing her as he pleased before he spanked her. Afterwards he would tell her to get on her knees for him. Then, he’d undo his pants and pull it out-</p><p>She brushed that thought off of her. No, she couldn’t want that. She <em>shouldn’t. </em>Not after all that had happened. Not after the way she had been used and abused for someone else’s pleasure. And she was very scared that Jonathan would do the same…</p><p>Her mind kept wandering back to that dream. She tried to ignore the chills, the urgent throbbing between her thighs every time the images flooded back into her mind. How they had kissed, how he had touched her so tenderly…</p><p>She shook her head, burying her flushed face in her hands. What was wrong with her?!</p><hr/><p>When Crane came downstairs with breakfast that following morning he was surprised to find Diana already awake. She was still in bed, so engrossed in one of the books he had gotten her that she didn’t notice him right away.</p><p>He cleared his throat making her look up. And almost instantly, her cheeks grew a nice shade of pink. He smiled knowingly, amused by how she tried to hide her infatuation with him.</p><p>The first few days he had watched her struggle with accepting staying here but now, she was slowly adjusting; bit by bit, she came out of her shell again. He wondered if he could push her just a little further now; tease her with more than just a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>‘Good morning, Jonathan’, she <em>smiled </em>so sweetly at him.</p><p>He returned her smile and moved towards the bed, setting the tray down between the two of them before he sat down himself. ‘Do you like the books I gave you?’ he asked making her look up from her bowl of yoghurt.</p><p>‘I-I do’, she nodded averting her green eyes, ‘you were right about them. They really do help me clear my mind.’</p><p>He nodded in approval. He had known she would fare better if she had something to do.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>If you really want her to do something, you should tell her to put that lovely mouth to good use.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane tightened his jaw at his other half’s comment. By all the Gods he wanted to. He wanted to feel her pretty, pouty lips wrapped around his <em>aching </em>cock. He couldn’t wait much longer. He had to hurry things up before her very presence drove him mad.</p><p>‘I’m glad to hear that, darling’, he smiled despite the sudden tautness in his pants. Watching her finish her breakfast, he shifted in unease. He was more anxious about doing this that he wanted to admit.</p><p>Taking the tray he placed it carefully on her nightstand. He beckoned her to come closer, which she so obediently did. She was such a good, little pet…</p><p>‘I’d like to try something, Diana’, he began catching the confused look on her face. He had to fight the urge to smirk at the way her doe-like eyes glanced up at him.</p><p>‘Try what?’</p><p>She was so innocent, biting her lip at him. He merely gave her another warm smile. ‘Just close your eyes’, he husked.</p><p>She was definitely growing nervous; sitting with her hands on her knees which she had tucked under her body. But she did as he asked her allowing him to take in her long eyelashes resting against her rosy cheeks.</p><p>He was fully in front of her now, he traced her cheek catching the way her eyelids twitched. ‘Keep them closed. No peeking’, he murmured.</p><p>Brushing his lips against her pink ones he felt her elevated breath. He was aware he was taking advantage of her. Taking advantage of her low self-esteem and her childish desire to be loved. It was selfish of him to do so, but the poor thing hardly knew any better. The only key difference between him and her stepfather was the fact he actually cared about whether she enjoyed it or not.</p><p>Carefully, he brushed the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. The slightest whimper from her allowed him to deepen his kiss, to feel the intoxicating warmth of her mouth. She was quick to pull back however, so embarrassed.</p><p>‘J-Jonathan I-’ ‘hush now, it’s alright’, he quieted her protest.</p><p>He was certain his raging heartbeat matched her own. Trying again, he gradually coaxed apart her soft lips, flicking his tongue against hers. She let out what resembled a confused moan, clutching at his wrists as he held her face.</p><p>But gradually, she began to respond. He brought her arms up around his neck, using his hands to push her into his chest. She clung to him as their mouths and tongues became intertwined in a slow, teasing dance.</p><p>She was so soft; so sweet and delicate. Her womanly figure pressed delightfully against him and the feel of her breasts, of her entire body was very inviting to him. It left him breathless. She was everything he had wanted and more; obedient to him and only him.</p><p>He only broke their kiss to stop the protest of his lungs, screaming for air. He stroked her hair back, out of her face, smiling at her. ‘You belong to me, Diana’, he whispered before he seized her lips again.</p><p>Diana opposite him gradually found herself being lowered onto her back. She had shut her eyes; a confusing mixture of fear and longing swirling in her stomach as Jonathan had pinned her to the bed.</p><p>She tried her hardest to remain calm, to enjoy his intense kiss but sooner found tears prickle behind her closed eyelids. He was much stronger than her; if she wanted it to stop, he’d keep going. And going-</p><p>She hadn’t realized she had started to tremble in his arms. Not until he pulled away from her, hands still cupping her cheeks. He gave her a very concerned glance at seeing the fear on her facial features. ‘What’s wrong?’ his tone of voice was kind, compassionate. It frankly only made her more emotional.</p><p>She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. ‘I-I’m sorry. I got scared and-’ ‘hush now’, with that they were both on their knees as he held her  in his secure embrace. ‘I shouldn’t have pressured you like this’, she shook her head side to side at him.</p><p>‘No-no. You’ve been nothing but good to me’, she barely kept her sobs at bay, sniffling while he rubbed her shoulders.</p><p>‘We’ll take things slowly, Diana. I’d never dream of rushing my little lover into something she wasn’t ready for’, he whispered and her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink than they already were. Had he just called her his lover? Did he really love her like he said he did?</p><p>Though her expression grew sad and misty again. Part of her had wished that Jonathan had been her first time; that he had been the one to take her virginity and not the monster that had forced himself onto her…</p><p>She could still feel it in her very bones. The pain, the blood marking the back of her thighs. She had felt so helpless and there had been nothing she could’ve done about it. She didn’t want to think back to the way he had held her down; the sound of his skin slapping cruelly on hers and her pathetic sobs and cries still rung in her ears sometimes.</p><p>She truly had been stripped of every part of her innocence. Only now, that she was fully away from her stepfather did she begin to realize the extent to which he had manipulated her. And how she had <em>let </em>him. How she had let that man, a man she trusted, do such vile things to her body over and over again.</p><p> It wasn’t her fault, she knew that. But that didn’t take away that her stepfather had taken everything from her. He had ruined her as a person  and he had destroyed the relationship between her and her mother. Her mother that had once been so kind and so caring-</p><p>
  <em>You lying, little whore!</em>
</p><p>She flinched at the memory. Jonathan rubbed at her arms in response. ‘Diana?’, he asked.</p><p>She didn’t fight her tears anymore. ‘When my stepfather-I’, she stumbled over her words; ‘when he hurt me, he told my mom that I had been begging for him to do that. My mom-she believed him.’</p><p>She had started to cry clutching at Jonathan’s sleeves. ‘She believed him over me! She yelled and called me a whore! She didn’t even know what he had put me through!’ she was sobbing loudly, ‘she-she didn’t know how much it h-hurt’, she dropped her forehead to Jonathan’s chest, digging her fingers tighter and tighter into his shirt.</p><p>‘She died thinking I betrayed her. She hated me’, her voice had grown weaker, softer. Years of pent up emotions came flooding through her system all at once and she could do nothing but cry.</p><p>‘Please don’t ever leave me’, she whined, ‘I have no one left without you…’</p><p>‘I won’t, darling. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone’, she glanced up at him with a shuddering sob. Foreheads once again pressed together, he soothed her by caressing her arms in up and down movements.</p><p>‘Just let it all out, love’, he murmured.</p><p>‘I-I was so scared’, she hiccupped; ‘it hurt so bad’, she didn’t look at him, ashamed.</p><p>How could he love her if she had been deviled and tainted like she was? How could he kiss her when he knew the ways her stepfather had made her use her mouth? Why wasn’t he disgusted with her?</p><p>‘You were still a virgin?’ he asked her.</p><p>She gave the slightest nod of her head, feeling her throat close up with kept back sobs again. ‘I didn’t want him but he kept touching me…’ her body gave a physical spasm as she could still <em>feel</em> him rip her open-</p><p>‘Diana, breathe’, Jonathan had pulled her back to reality with his deep voice. He had stopped her from slipping back into that fog of awful memories that haunted her. The warmth of his arms around her was dizzying; a safe haven she could allow herself to return to.</p><p>‘You’ll never be hurt like that again, I promise’, he whispered.</p><p>She willed her tears back, instead staring up at his defined face. His statement made her stomach back-flip and her heart skip a beat; she believed him. She trusted him to keep true to his word and protect her from the world. And maybe, just maybe, she was starting to want it that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really want to reiderate my statement to a comment above: I do NOT advocate dysfunctional relationships like the ones in this fanfic. I like writing tragic stories, that's all xD</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XIV : Trying To Open Up To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crane visits the GCPD while Diana attempts to open up to him. This goes with mixed results.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know I mentioned this in the last chapter's notes but I really don't want to advocate anything that'll happen in the coming chapters. This is the fartherst thing from a love story; I know it's fun to watch something dark and twisted like this happen but we really shouldn't root for someone like Crane.</p><p>Alright, PSA over, let's go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Crane wasn’t surprised to get a call from the GCPD. And though he would rather spend his day off with his sweetheart, he had made his way to the police-station. He met with the familiar, blond police officer whom he had last seen at the hospital. </p><p>It was hard for Crane to believe that so much time had already passed since Diana had been with him. And after her last emotional outburst he could tell how much she needed his closeness and comfort. She had already come such a long way; even returning his kisses now… </p><p><strong><em>Perhaps when we get back, we can push her a little further, </em></strong>Scarecrow teased: <strong><em>mark that pretty neck of hers…</em></strong></p><p>Crane had to take in a deep breath, instead moving to where the police officer (he believed Smith was the man’s name) had asked him to take a seat.  </p><p>‘I’m really sorry to be the one to bring you this news, Doctor Crane. But Diana O’Connell has gone missing’, Smith stated. </p><p>Crane allowed his eyes to widen. He put a hand to his forehead as if he couldn’t believe the news. But he knew better. He knew <em>exactly </em>where she was. And the fact that these police men were chasing their own tails on the matter was highly amusing. They’d never find her, he would make sure of that. </p><p>‘What happened?’ He asked in feigned disbelief. </p><p>‘A gas explosion at the Fischer family home. We were only able to recover three bodies. Burnt to death in their own living-room. They never saw the blast coming’, officer Smith explained. </p><p>‘How tragic’, Crane sighed but on the inside, Scarecrow was cackling with glee at having brought them down. ‘And there has been no sighting of the girl?’ </p><p>‘I’m afraid not. She didn’t go to her father-’ ‘as she wouldn’t, given how rough their relationship was’, Crane argued with the younger man. </p><p>Smith clicked his pen on his notepad. ‘You were her psychiatrist. You probably knew her better than anyone else. Can you have any guess as to what happened?’ He questioned. </p><p>Crane sat back crossing his arms. ‘Diana was a troubled girl. She suffered from depression and anxiety and tended to self-harm. Losing the only people she considered family would most likely be a fatal blow to her psyche’, he shrugged. </p><p>Smith wrote down what he had said. ‘So you think she killed herself?’ He wondered. </p><p>Crane hated to utter those words as he knew how badly Diana was hurting, but nodded at the officer’s question. ‘She didn’t come to me. I’m very afraid she might’ve done something to herself’, he pushed his glasses up his nose. </p><p>‘Poor girl’, officer Smith muttered under his breath. </p><p>Crane took off his glasses as if to appear like he couldn’t control his emotions. But nothing could’ve been further from the truth. He was <em>always </em>in control.</p><p>‘Had I done more, maybe she wouldn’t have-’ ‘please, don’t blame yourself, Doctor Crane. You did all you were capable of doing’, Smith spoke in a gentle voice that made him grin under his hand at how easily he had manipulated this little boy. </p><p>‘If you’d please excuse me, I’d like to process this news’, he had stood up.  </p><p>‘Of course! Please, take your time. And if we find anything, we’ll be sure to let you know’, Smith mirrored him, gently shaking his hand. </p><p>Crane had left the police-station, incredibly smug when he drove home. They’d never even suspect him having a hand in Diana’s disappearance which pleased him greatly. He had been briefly worried that Smith would be onto him giving his suspicion back at the hospital but he had brilliantly thrown them off of his tail. </p><p>Tired from the conversation he shut the front-door behind him. He was quick to make his way downstairs finding his beauty fast asleep on the bed. She wore a pink, lacy nightgown that hugged the curves of her luscious body perfectly. </p><p>Once he shut the door however she stirred. Rubbing at her sleep-filled eyelids she turned her attention on him. ‘You’re back’, she smiled so timidly.  </p><p>Taking off his suit-jacket and loosening his tie he returned her sweet smile. ‘Of course I’m back, darling’, he had taken a seat at the edge of the bed noting the way she scooted closer to him. Nestling her chin on his shoulder with such hesitance. </p><p>He studied her; noting the tiredness in het facial features. Her emotional breakdown from a few days ago had without a doubt exhausted her. He still couldn’t quite believe that the girl’s mother had so easily brushed her daughter aside, let alone believe that she had pushed herself onto her stepfather.  </p><p>He lifted a hand to stroke her warm cheek, then placed a chaste kiss to her temple. ‘You’ve been sleeping a lot’, he commented. </p><p>She nuzzled further into his shoulder. And try as he might, the sensation of her breasts pressing into his back took his breath away. How was she this soft and demure after all she had been put through? </p><p>‘Is that alright?’ She asked; he could hear the fear in her voice. </p><p>‘Of course it is’, he kissed her temple a second time; ‘I can imagine your stepfather and mother didn’t allow you the rest you needed’, he felt her tense up terribly at his statement. </p><p>She had pulled away from him, back to being that frightened, little thing. He fully turned taking her smaller hands in his. ‘I-I-my stepfather, he kept hurting me’, she whimpered; ‘I wasn’t even safe in my own bed’, he pressed his lips to her knuckles, caressing her smooth skin. </p><p>‘You’re save now, he can’t hurt you anymore’, he whispered. </p><p>She rested her forehead to his and as she shut her eyes he caught a glimpse of her tears. ‘I-I should’ve told you sooner’, she sniffled. </p><p>His gaze grew softer. She had been alone for so long; no-one to turn to, no-one capable of helping her in any meaningful way. But he would make sure she got better and grew stronger as a person. He wanted to see her happy… </p><p>‘There’s no use in having regrets, love. You’re away from him now, that’s what matters’, she opened her green eyes, bloodshot and tearful.  </p><p>‘You won’t ever hurt me like that, right?’ She sounded so unsure. </p><p>‘Never. If and when we decide to make love, I want you to be comfortable in doing so’, he murmured and she blushed furiously. It was quite obvious she had either dreamt of that or thought of it; she became very embarrassed and lost her voice. </p><p>He merely chuckled, smug and satisfied in the knowledge that he’d essentially be the one to teach her how to properly love and to enjoy being in a sexual relationship with him. He could only imagine how timid yet willing she would be. Part of him hoped he would be the first to orally pleasure her; to watch that pretty face contort into pure bliss… </p><hr/><p>Diana couldn’t help but put her arms up around Jonathan’s neck, caressing the dark locks at his nape. <em>I love you, Jonathan, </em>she wanted to say, but she didn’t. She couldn’t admit it out loud yet even though he already knew. She was just too timid to actually confess her feelings to him. He had done so much for her, more than anyone else ever had. How could she ever hope to repay him? </p><p>She shuddered a little when he took hold of her hands again. Bringing the inside of her wrists into both their lines of vision. And Diana felt ashamed of the forming scars there. But instead of berating her, he merely caressed them; a sadness in his gaze.</p><p>‘My darling girl’, he lifted her wrists to kiss the healing marks; ‘I love you, so very much’, he sighed.</p><p>She let him kiss her without much further words. She shut her eyes grasping at his sides; allowing him to pull her to him, to his firm chest. He guided her arms back up around his neck like he had done before, a single hand at the middle of her spine.</p><p>Her heart was pounding; the heat of his breath, the softness of his lips made her dizzy. It was overwhelming. She had never kissed anybody and enjoyed doing so; always feeling so small and powerless. But with Jonathan…he allowed her to reciprocate at her own pace.</p><p>She gasped at the faint trace of his tongue along her bottom lip; light and teasing. And despite her fears, she gave in again. She gave in to the allure, to the temptation which he offered.</p><p>She tensed up when he lifted her, but didn’t break away from his insistent mouth and seducing tongue as he pulled her up into his lap. Pressing so closely to him she could do nothing but try and return his affection. She was clumsy in doing so; inexperienced in kissing another person willingly.</p><p>But he seemed happy in guiding her; hands roaming and caressing her sides and hips. When she broke their kiss to catch her breath, he planted several nips to the side of her neck. She was so caught up in him she didn’t tell him to stop even though she probably should have: instead tugging at his raven locks while his mouth ghosted along her jaw and throat.</p><p>Soon she found herself lowered onto her back. Her breathing staggered when his larger, warm body pressed up against her, pinning her to the bed.  His hot, open mouth continued to tease at the sensitive skin of her neck; distracting her so perfectly from her panicked thoughts.</p><p>She kept shutting and opening her eyes again. Grasping at the sleeves of his blouse she turned her head to the side. She was breathing heavily at the relentless way he kissed, sucked and nipped at her sensitive flesh, helpless in stopping him.</p><p>‘J-Jonathan-’ ‘it’s alright, Diana’, he husked, ‘just allow me…’</p><p>She trembled. Gasping for air and writhing under him while her heart thumped so loudly in her chest. Her stepfather had never bothered to take his time with her like this. He had never cared to set <em>fire </em>to her skin this way. But <em>this, </em>it felt so good…</p><p>She couldn’t stop the startled moan falling from her parted lips when he sucked <em>hard</em> at that sweet spot in her neck; her toes curled into the sheets beneath her. He chuckled then ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear.</p><p>‘You’re such a good girl’, as soon as he had uttered those words her entire body tensed. The enjoyment of their intimate encounter was ripped from her and brought her back to when her stepfather had hurt her.</p><p><em>‘That’s a good girl, Diana. Just take it, just like that.’ </em>She could feel his harsh hold, his hips snapping so roughly into hers. His cruel laughter as she attempted to fight the intrusion between her thighs-</p><p>‘S-s-stop!’ she cried out.</p><p> She had squirmed out from under him, struggling to stand on her shaking legs. She didn’t catch the apologetic look on his face when she hid in the familiar corner of the room, hands on her ears to drown out the voice of her stepfather taunting her.</p><p>She was panting; struggling to reign in her emotions that overwhelmed her. She knew Jonathan would never hurt her, but what should’ve been an encouraging whisper had terrified her nonetheless.</p><p>‘I-I-I’m s-sorry. I-I’m sorry’, she kept repeating herself when Jonathan kneeled down in front of her, ‘I didn’t mean to-’ her voice died in the back of her throat as he pulled her to his chest.  </p><p>‘Look at me, darling’, her widened stare met his calm gaze. And though he glanced at her with nothing but compassion and understanding, the guilt she felt didn’t go away. Why was she like this? Why did she keep on flinching away from him?</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Jonathan-’ ‘hush now’, he cooed her, ‘focus on my voice.’</p><p>She tried.</p><p>Oh she tried.</p><p>Burying her face into his chest she continued to quietly sob. She hated herself for getting upset so easily. She didn’t want to be afraid of his touch and go into a fit of panic every time he whispered something to her. Why couldn’t she just be normal?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>I gotta’ be honest, Johnny, I don’t think you’ll ever get her to a point where she’ll sleep with you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane didn’t respond to Scarecrow’s crude remark. He instead glanced down at the girl in his arms. He had barely pulled her out of what could’ve become a panic attack. He assumed the way he had called her a ‘‘good girl’’ had triggered the panic. Clearly her stepfather had called her that before if she had such a heavy reaction towards it.</p><p><em>It’s just a temporary setback, </em>he reminded his other half, <em>we’ll start her on her therapy again soon. Once she starts to talk about her problems she’ll be able to move past them.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>If you say so, good doctor. I’m not suggesting to simply take what you want, but it sure would make dealing with a raging boner almost every day of the week much easier.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane rolled his eyes with a huff then pulled Diana to her feet. She still sobbed quietly in his arms. The poor thing wouldn’t stop apologizing, as if she could help it or did it on purpose. Seeing her like this, so emotionally destroyed from what had happened to her only made his belief firmer; he would <em>never </em>hurt her.</p><p>Yes, he had been tempted by Scarecrow to just ravage her but those few short minutes in which he would hurt her, would be a devastating blow to her mental state. He just couldn’t…</p><p>Sighing he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. ‘Come on. We’ll go upstairs. I’ll make you some tea’, he whispered into her skin.</p><p>He had scooped out her slender legs from underneath her. She clung to him as he carried her up the stairs, her face buried in the crook of his neck. ‘I’m sorry-’ ‘hush now, darling. Don’t apologize’, he once again soothed her. ‘You couldn’t help it.’</p><p>Bringing her into his bedroom he gently set her down. She sat there, knees tucked sideways while her head was lowered. ‘You-you stopped’, she choked out when he wanted to leave.</p><p>Raising a questioning eyebrow at her. ‘When I told you to stop, you stopped’, she clarified meeting his blue eyes with her green ones.</p><p>‘Why wouldn’t I?’ he asked. ‘Your consent is very important to me, Diana. I don’t want you to be afraid when we kiss or touch’, he stated.</p><p>She grew timid, clutching at the dark blue, cotton sheets under her. He sat down in front of her taking her chin between his fingers. ‘I love you. I wouldn’t dream of upsetting you’, he murmured.</p><p>‘I know’, was her soft reply. Smiling at her he leaned over to give her a tender kiss. Lingering just long enough so when he pulled away, her face was that adorable tint of pink again.</p><p>‘Just stay here and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back’, with that he was up and out the room, into the kitchen.   </p><p>Being quick to make her some tea, he added a light sedative to the boiled water. The sedative would calm her nerves and though he had planned to spend the entire day with her, he knew she needed her rest.</p><p>Her tea prepared he returned to his bedroom finding her sitting up against the headboard with her knees pulled to her chest. Once he entered however, her tense posture seemed to relax a little.</p><p>She took the offered mug from him sipping it. She was still trembling a little he noticed, but knew the sedative would take care of that. ‘Are you alright?’ he asked.</p><p>She moved closer to him, settling into his side when he extended his arm for her. ‘I-I think so’, she wasn’t convinced of her own statement but he allowed her that. Kissing the top of her head he nuzzled her soft hair.</p><p>‘We’ll need to start your therapy again, soon’, he stated.</p><p>He caught the way her shoulders grew tense and rigid, indicating she wasn’t looking forward to that. He could understand why; he was basically going to be tearing open old wounds and painful memories she already had trouble coping with. Most likely, she’d be exhausted both mentally and emotionally from the coming sessions. But she had to face her past instead of running away from it.</p><p>‘Okay’, she sighed, ever as compliant.</p><p>He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then cupped her warm cheek. Studying her, he was suddenly so taken with her pretty face. The fullness of her pink lips, her bold brows that always gave away each and every one of her emotions; she was incredibly beautiful…</p><p>‘Can-can I stay here with you?’ she asked him.</p><p>‘Of course, darling’, he replied smoothing his thumb along her cheekbone. She gave a grateful glance in return before tucking her head under his chin. He sighed as he stroked her long hair, the soft locks gliding between his fingers. He made a silent promise. A promise to never hurt her, no matter his thoughts. She’d be safe here, with him. Even if it was the last thing he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys like the story so far? What do you think of the Liam/Jason subplot? I have a feeling said subplot will have a lot more weight in the coming chapters, hehe.</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. XV : Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crane moves in closer. Liam and Jason discover something they probably shouldn't have</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: there is sexual coercion and very dubious consent in this chapter. If any of that triggers you, please click away. This is NOT a romance story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Diana had dozed off.</p><p>When she rubbed the sleep from her eyes later that day she met the bright gaze of Jonathan laying opposite her. He gave her a warm smile as he combed his fingers through her hair.</p><p>She couldn’t help but blush at the sight of him: his usually kept back hair was slightly tousled and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. And try as she might, she couldn’t help but take in every little freckle on his face. He was such a gorgeous man. And he was in love with <em>her.</em></p><p>‘What time is it?’ she asked softly to distract herself.</p><p>‘Around five’, his tone was kind and gentle; ‘you slept the entire afternoon’, he added.</p><p>She grew even more bashful. She still couldn’t quite get used to how tired she was. She knew she had been catching up on her sleep due to the pure exhaustion caused by these past months and years, but she had never felt <em>this</em> peaceful when waking up.</p><p>Despite her racing heart she moved closer so that they were nose to nose. He was quick to respond to her need for affection by slipping a single arm around her waist keeping her warm and secure against him.</p><p>She wanted so very badly to tell him how she felt about him then. But she couldn’t get herself to do so. She was just scared that once she told him, everything would change. It was ridiculous and she knew that, but she couldn’t help it…</p><p>He seemed aware of her inner struggle; caressing her hip through the fabric of her nightgown. Chills rolled up her spine yet she only nuzzled further into him. He smiled at this lifting his hand to push the loose strands of hair out of her face.</p><p>‘You’re so beautiful’, he whispered.</p><p>She sucked back her bottom lip much to his amusement. He leaned over giving her the briefest of kisses. She was so enamored with him then;  so mesmerized by his crystalline gaze and the sweet words he spoke to her. It made her heart skip a beat in her chest. He only had to look at her and she felt all warm and mushy inside. She had never felt this way about anyone before…</p><p>‘Come here’, she grew lost in him again when he kissed her: deeply, lovingly until she found her lips parted by his eager tongue. Quietly moaning at this she grasped at his dress-shirt.</p><p>Soon she found herself on her back again, tugging at the fabric of his shirt as his mouth bewitched her. He had a dangerous effect on her; drowning out even the slightest thought of resistance with each flick of his tongue. She felt so clumsy in trying to return his kiss. She had no idea what to do…</p><p>Sensing this he pulled away from her. A coy grin curled at his full lips. ‘Just respond to my touch, Diana’, he husked making her blush.</p><p>With that he had silenced her again. His seductive words rang through her head and eventually, she did as he had told her. Slipping her arms round his neck she let him guide her, toy with her. Slowly she began to brush her tongue along his: engaging in the game he was playing.</p><p>Their kiss gradually became heavier, more passionate. Diana was aware of the danger in this, the danger of getting lost in the pleasure he was giving her.  She was scared things would go too far for her and that she would no longer be able to tell him to stop.</p><p>Yet the way his hands brushed along her hips and sides was so distracting. Even as he traced the scalloped edge of her nightgown, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away from him. Part of her didn’t want to deny him anything. She owed everything she had now to him…</p><p>He was the one to break their kiss, resuming his earlier path in her neck. One hand had slipped under the thin silk of her little dress, creeping upward and leaving chills in its wake.</p><p>She was panting like he was; unable to resist as his fingertips moved higher and higher. When he traced the underside of her breast, she tensed up. She wasn’t sure she ready for this-</p><p>‘I’ll make it feel good, darling. You know I will’, she melted again because of his sweet voice. And though she didn’t feel fully comfortable, she allowed his touch. She allowed his fingers to close around her breast and <em>squeeze.</em></p><p>She gasped. ‘J-Jonathan I-’ ‘hush now, Diana’, he purred licking at the shell of her ear.</p><p>She turned her head to the side, her breathing deepening with each kiss to her neck, each sensation of his fingertips. He was thumbing at her nipple so slowly that it sent chills up her spine. Her skin tightened under his teasing and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her.</p><p>He removed his hand from her only briefly. Shifting on top of her so that their eyes met, he gave her the slightest of smirks before pushing the fabric of her nightdress upward to fully expose her chest.</p><p>She was shaking; grasping at the pillow under her head. Even though part of her was terrified she couldn’t bring herself to cover up. Not while he was looking at her like that. She knew that glance all too well; she had seen it on her stepfather and in her dreams-</p><p>His hands found her sensitive flesh again; pulling and rubbing at her peaking buds without relenting. She could all but quietly moan and mewl at the endless sensations, feeling that frightening hum between her thighs. It was growing stronger and stronger; turning into an insistent ache she couldn’t fight.</p><p>Jonathan on top of her chuckled. ‘Your nipples are getting so hard, darling’, he murmured into her collarbone.</p><p>His lips moved lower and lower, adding to the prickle under her skin. The heat of his mouth combined with that teasing wetness of his tongue were so dizzying to her, so intoxicating she couldn’t bring herself to tell him to stop. Maybe she was just perpetually obedient to the men in her life…</p><p>‘Does this feel good, hmm?’ he teased her overly sensitive nipple between his index finger and thumb, cruelly pinching it. She took in a sharp breath then nodded her head. It <em>did </em>feel good and she hated herself for it. For enjoying his touch even though he had imprisoned her-</p><p>She moaned, loudly so when he swiped the tip of his tongue across her bud. Mimicking the way he had used his fingers before but this, felt much more intense. She had tossed her head back onto the pillow, eyes screwed shut. She had dreamt about this, about Jonathan touching her like this but to actually experience it made her already pounding heart go into overdrive. His mouth was so hot…</p><hr/><p>Crane had nearly gone mad with lust.</p><p>Seeing Diana under him, so lost in pleasure while he felt her skin made him impossibly hard. She was completely at his mercy; cheeks flushed hot red, her full bottom lip caught between her teeth.</p><p><strong><em>Look at our little girl, </em></strong>Scarecrow teased, <strong><em>I’m pretty sure she’s wet already…</em></strong></p><p>Crane cast his gaze downwards for only a brief moment, catching the darkened spot in her white panties. He reveled in the knowledge that he was the source of her arousal. That only he, could make her feel this way.</p><p>And more than anything, did he want to lower his hand, push aside the surely soaked lace and <em>feel </em>how wet she was for him. To touch her and plunge his fingers into her tight cunt: make her squeal and moan until she came for him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then do it. She wants you to…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Gone was his level-headedness. With the way Diana was panting under him, he found it impossible to restrain himself. He didn’t want to be bound by that restraint anymore. Not while she looked so good being close to naked under him.</p><p>He released her now thoroughly abused breast from his mouth, giving both orbs another firm squeeze. She let out a delightful whine at this motion. Smirking, he leaned over her kissing her cheek. ‘Open your eyes, Diana’, he whispered caressing her hips.</p><p>She eventually complied: shame, fear and desire swirling in those pretty, green eyes. She had pulled up her knees keeping her thighs so bashfully together. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how shy she was. How could he ever get enough of her when she looked so innocent lying under him this way?</p><p>He traced along her kneecaps for a moment, before slowly pushing apart her legs. But as he did, he caught the hint of fear that quickly overshadowed her facial features. Yet at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to stop.</p><p>‘S-shouldn’t we start o-on dinner?’ he smiled upon her bashful question, caressing along the dip of her stomach.</p><p>‘We have the time, darling’, he whispered into her ear.</p><p>He registered the shuddering breath she took; inching ever closer to her tender womanhood. Caressing her so very lightly through the white lace, he noted the way she pulled her thighs together on reflex. Though with him between her legs, she couldn’t fully close them.</p><p>He nipped at her jaw sensing her fear. ‘You don’t have to be afraid’, he purred.</p><p>He reveled in the power he had over her mind and her body. Frankly, it was addicting; he savored each intoxicating gasp as he brushed his thumb against her clit. She was exactly how he had imagined her, so bashful and timid.</p><p>She had shut her eyes again: pink lips parted while the most sensual sounds escaped her. He managed to tear his gaze away from her face long enough to slip his fingers under the strings of her thong. Easing the small garment down her milky thighs he threw it out of his line of sight.       </p><p>He helped her out of her nightdress next, pressing a chaste kiss to her pouty mouth. ‘I love you’, he whispered.  </p><hr/><p>Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that Diana was certain Jonathan could hear it. She felt impossibly exposed under him; unsure of whether she was fully ready for this yet she couldn’t bring herself to tell him to stop. She didn’t want to disappoint him.</p><p>‘J-Jonathan’, she stammered shyly. </p><p>‘You like that, hmm?’ he teased. </p><p>She opened her eyes fighting the tears in them. A confusion mixture of pleasure and fear built in her stomach. Jonathan was touching her like this… </p><p>Slipping a single hand under her chin he turned her head and caught her mouth with his before she had a chance to protest. Her panic seemed to go down and she began to reciprocate his passionate kiss though she quickly grew anxious again at feeling his fingers dip down between her thighs. </p><p>She tried to focus on his kiss. <em>Just </em>his kiss; the way their tongues were intertwined that made her heart flutter. Alas, she couldn’t ignore the increasing pressure he was applying to her sensitive clit, rubbing and rolling it under his thumb.</p><p>She also couldn’t deny the building pleasure that was caused by his touch. The slow, deliberate strokes  of his fingers made her arch her hips into the ministrations despite the turmoil swirling in her stomach.</p><p>He broke their kiss, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. He kept her locked within his stare; grunting quietly as he spread her folds with his index finger. By then she was red in the face from pure shame and tears were stinging at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>She wasn’t supposed to be scared, she knew that. Jonathan would never hurt her. He would never do anything that she wasn’t comfortable with, so why was she feeling this way? She could trust him…</p><p>‘So wet, Diana’, he purred into her ear leaving her to hide her face into the pillow.</p><p>He continued his torture: drawing out each little stroke of his thumb while circling her entrance with his index finger. And despite herself, she found her body moving into the motions of his hand.</p><p>Eventually, he began to rub harder, faster. Leaving her to helplessly buck against his touch as she grew closer and closer to her eventual climax. The pleasure curling in her lower abdomen was bittersweet; her desire for him only offset by her fear. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep this up- </p><p>Her orgasm caught her off guard. She tipped over the edge so very suddenly that she let out a muffled cry; her legs quivered from both  the released tension and the unease she was feeling in her body.</p><p>The feeling was overwhelming for her: the last time she had felt something like this she had been forcibly pinned down by a much older man that held no regard for her feelings on the matter. And though Jonathan wasn’t like that, she was all too easily reminded of her troubled past. She wasn’t ready for a relationship like this, she just <em>couldn’t</em>…</p><p>She tried to hide her tears, quietly sobbing into the pillow in fear of his reaction. ‘I-I’m sorry’, she cried.</p><p>She didn’t want to seem ungrateful for all he had done for her. She had thought she could handle being physically close to him but she couldn’t. Her mental and emotional wounds were simply too fresh for her to open up to Jonathan in any meaningful way.</p><p>He hushed her brushing his hands through her hair; she drew her arms up round his neck, clinging to him. She had buried her face into the crook of his neck, tears running down her face. How could she ever be with Jonathan like this? How could she ever hope to love him in the same way he did her when she was so terrified of his touch?      </p><hr/><p>Liam huffed as Jason rummaged through the files at the morgue a few nights later. They weren’t supposed to be there but after Liam had been told that Michael Mitchells had died of a drug overdose, he knew he needed the toxicology report. So when the commissioner refused to give it to him, well, he had to find another way. Though he couldn’t afford to lose this job, otherwise he’d be no closer to finding the missing girl.</p><p>‘Mitchells, M., Found the bastard’, Jason handed him the file and the two men switched positions so Jason was the one standing watch.</p><p>Liam shone a flashlight on the opened file. ‘Heavy dosage of alcohol, traces of GHB’, he paused, raising an eyebrow; ‘unknown drug that presumably induced a fatal panic’, he read out loud.</p><p>Jason scoffed. ‘That’s helpful’, his sarcasm was clear; ‘did we come all this way for nothing?’</p><p>Liam put the file down to take pictures of it. ‘I hope not. But if he was injected with this stuff then it wasn’t just a drug overdose’, his blue eyes crossed Jason’s green ones through the dimly lit room. ‘Someone wanted to kill him, to make him suffer for what he did to Diana.’</p><p>Jason huffed then glanced around the corner. ‘Looks like you’re not to only one falling for the girl’, Liam glared at his friend.</p><p>‘I’m not-’ ‘whatever you say. She’s a pretty girl though. Wouldn’t mind taking her out on a date’, Jason smirked much to Liam’s chagrin.</p><p>‘Great, I’ll set you two up once we find her then’, he sneered.</p><p>Jason only grew further amused though cleared his throat once he looked into the hallway. ‘Alright, Casanova, we should bail. I hear footsteps’, he warned.</p><p>Both had slipped back into the hallway without making a sound. Retracing their steps in the same careful way they had gotten in. Once outside and in Jason’s car, Liam pulled up the photo’s on his phone.</p><p>Scratching his chin, he re-read the report multiple times. ‘How many compounds do you know of that can cause a panic?’ he asked.</p><p>‘Not many’, Jason muttered after he had drove off, ‘does it say what it’s made of?’</p><p>Liam chewed at his bottom lip, unnerved. ‘It says here that though the drug itself is yet unknown, it’s base is mainly organic’, he glanced at his friend in further unrest. ‘Meaning it’s plant-based in nature.’</p><p>Jason visibly tightened his hands on the steering-wheel. ‘So the guy that killed him made the drug himself?’ he asked.</p><p>‘Probably’, Liam shrugged. ‘We’re looking for an experienced chemist. Someone who knew about Diana’s abusive background’, he said.</p><p>‘How can you be so sure the killer knew about that?’ Jason replied, ‘for all we know he just wanted to kill him for the fun of it.’</p><p>‘No’, Liam shook his head. ‘whoever killed Mitchells wanted to hurt him. The report says that he had clawed at his arms until he drew blood’, a chill went down his spine. ‘What if the fire at the Fischer home was done by the same person?’ he didn’t realize he had questioned it out loud until Jason cleared his throat.</p><p>‘Makes sense if all of these people are connected by the girl’, his friend added.</p><p>‘Exactly. Whoever hurt these people wanted to get to Diana’, Liam went on.</p><p>Jason rubbed at the back of his neck. ‘Didn’t you say Crane told you she killed herself?’ he wondered which made Liam freeze. Glancing at his friend with a creeping fear up his spine.</p><p>‘You don’t think-’ ‘I’m not suggesting anything, just consider the fact that Crane might not be exactly who he says he is’, Jason argued: ‘he’s the only one who knew about her situation.’</p><p>The more Liam thought it over, the more sense it started to make. Crane was a psychiatrist so he had a pharmaceutical background. So it would make perfect sense for him to be the one responsible. But what would a well-respected professor and psychiatrist want with an eighteen-year-old girl?</p><p>‘Did I let myself get tricked by him?’ he asked.</p><p>‘I really hope it’s just a crazy coincidence’, Jason stated.</p><p>Liam cleared his throat. There was only one way to find out whether Crane was holding Diana captive or not. He would have to inspect his property but had no sound reason to issue a search warrant. As far as Commissioner Loeb was concerned, he and Gordon had no leads to speak of. Not to mention how he had gone off of the grid by asking Jason for help and breaking into the morgue. Unless…</p><p>He rested his head back onto the cushion of the car-seat. ‘I’ll need another favor, Jay. And you’re not going to like it’, he spoke up.</p><p>‘By your melodramatic tone, I already don’t’, Jason huffed; ‘so spill it.’</p><p>Liam shut off his phone. ‘Can you get into Crane’s home without being seen?’ he asked.</p><p>Jason’s green eyes widened. ‘You’re being serious?’ he checked earning a nod from the blond.</p><p>‘I am.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*gasp* Liam and Jason are figuring things out! This can only mean bad things if they find themselves in Crane's path :O I really love the banter between Jason and Liam though. Writing their backstory is so much fun, heh.</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. XVI : I Will Have You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crane begins to crack. He decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: this chapter contains drugging, sexual coercion, gaslighting and extremely dubious consent. Crane hasn't been a good guy in this story and this chapter will definitely show that. So if you don't like that, please click away. Also the moodboard contains a picture of a woman's chest covered in hickeys so if that bothers you, keep scrolling xD  </p><p>Sooooo I'm back, sort of xD I haven't updated in a long, LONG time and I'm sorry for that. I have no excuse xD please enjoy this twisted chapter until I post the next one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Crane was aware there had been a definite setback.</p><p>After their last encounter, Diana had shut herself off from him again: apologizing over and over again, insisting on how she wasn’t good enough for him. It was infuriating, frankly. He had held her so close yet she was so far out of his reach again. He <em>had </em>to have her soon but at this rate…</p><p>His infatuation with her had become so great, that it was distracting him from his work. Combined with the endless annoyance of his students, he had decided to leave the college and apply for a high-functioning position at Arkham Asylum. And with his credentials, he had been hired with ease.</p><p>Now, he could spend his time in the Asylum’s basement to continue with his toxins. Testing it out on those unwilling inmates; to see them lose their mind to the glorious fear that consumed them.  It was an addiction; a blissful distraction from the girl in his home. </p><p>He came home one evening, tired from the infuriating colleagues and annoying interns. Stepping into the kitchen he found dinner already prepared, though Diana was absent. He took off his glasses tossing them onto the kitchen-counter before moving into the living-room. She wasn’t there either.</p><p>Growing restless without her, he looked in his bedroom only to find that empty as well. But before he could go and check downstairs, his ears registered the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.</p><p>Pushing open the door he was met with the warm, steamy air hitting his face. His gaze trailed over to the fogged up shower-stall catching the slightest glance of her small but nude frame. He had to smile at the soft humming coming from her and was quick to undress.</p><p>He drew open the shower-stall and she turned her head with a startled gasp. ‘I-I didn’t think you’d be b-back so soon-’ he had cut her off by kissing her.</p><p>More or less shoving her up against the wet wall, he grasped at her face with both hands. Her confused, little whimper sprung his aching manhood to life again and in that moment he was reminded of how dangerous her very presence was for him.</p><p>Ever since he had taken her he had been teetering between his calm, collected behavior and the lurking psychopath beneath the surface. He felt like there was a pendulum swing in his head; sooner or later that dial would end on either one and he feared for her safety if it happened to be the latter.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You were always a psychopath, Johnny. You were just good at hiding it before…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane huffed internally at his other half’s comment instead turning his attention back to the girl in his arms. She broke his insistent kiss with a weak whine, lips and cheeks that tempting rosy pink. And when he bent his head down again, she turned away from him.</p><p>‘Please, I can’t’, she pleaded so pathetically that it made something in him snap. He narrowed his blue eyes at her, tightening his hold on her face.</p><p><strong><em>So ungrateful</em></strong>, Scarecrow cooed, <strong><em>she doesn’t even realize how much we’ve done for her…</em></strong></p><p>Crane tried not to let the words go to his head. But after the last time she had rejected him, he felt that annoyance flare up further and further. He had taken her in, loved her and cared for her in every way he knew how to. Even giving her the space she needed yet she was still frightened of him and refused to give him something in return.</p><p>‘You can’t or you won’t?’ he asked her in such a sharp tone that he might as well have cut her.</p><p>She gave him an apologetic, <em>pathetic</em> glance. And somehow, that made his aggravation rise even more. ‘I-I’m sorry-’ ‘I doubt that given how you blatantly toy with my feelings like you do, Diana’, he cut her off leaving her to flinch.</p><p>‘I-I don’t-I never m-meant…’ she stammered.</p><p>‘You reject me at every turn’, he told her; ‘you’re still afraid of me even after all I’ve done for you.’</p><p>He was using vile tactics; implementing the same, manipulative language her stepfather had used on her and making her feel guilty through fault of her own. But he felt like he had no other choice now. He <em>had </em>to have her, by any means necessary.</p><p>She continued to shake her head at him. She had started crying, he noticed. Yet his compassion for her had been replaced by contempt. He despised her for being so unwilling, so stuck in that mindset where everyone in the world was out to hurt her.</p><p>‘I-I-I’m s-sorry, J-Jonathan-’ she gasped fearfully when he suddenly released her. Looming over her quivering, naked form he barely had the will to reel himself in.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What are you going to do now, huh?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane scoffed. <em>You’ll see. One way or another, she will be ours…</em></p><p>He left her sobbing in the shower being quick to grab a bathrobe as soon as he left the bathroom. Stalking into his office with a tightened jaw, he tore open the cabinet that had many compounds he had developed over the years.</p><p>Finding the one he had been looking for he could hear Scarecrow chuckle. <strong><em>You really shouldn’t have, Johnny. It’s not even our birthday yet.</em></strong></p><p>A twisted grin pulled at his lips as he eyed the milky liquid. ‘Just a few drops, that’s all it’ll take’, he then murmured.</p><hr/><p>Diana felt fearful coming out of the bathroom.</p><p>She had been aware that Jonathan had been short-tempered lately. She blamed herself; had she been able to return his affection, he wouldn’t have been acting like this. It was <em>her </em>fault.</p><p>Wiping the remainder of her tears off of her face she stepped out into the bedroom. She had pulled her white robe tightly around her as she wandered into the kitchen. Finding Jonathan there preparing them some drinks.</p><p>He turned to her, cerulean gaze soft and gentle. He extended a glass for her to take. ‘I’m sorry, Diana. I shouldn’t have snapped at you’, he apologized with a kind smile.</p><p>Taking the glass from him she took a deep gulp to get rid of the closed off feeling in her throat. ‘I-I’m sorry too. I-I’m trying, I really am-’ ‘hush now’, he had swept her up into his arms pulling her close when her body began to rock with sobs again.</p><p>She sniffled and cried into his chest. ‘I-I’m-I’m in love with you, Jonathan’, she confessed between hiccups. Gulping down the remainder of her glass with a whimper, she buried her face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>He merely pressed his mouth to the top of her head; quietly hushing her while she wept. ‘It’s alright. I overreacted’, he answered; ‘come on, we can’t let the food you spent so much time on get cold.’</p><p>He urged her to sit down which she gladly did. And for the rest of the evening, everything seemed fine. She allowed herself to slowly relax again; smiling and talking with him as they had before. There was an pleasant hum under her skin, which without a doubt had to do with the fact she had confessed to him.</p><p>After dinner she quietly washed the dishes, feeling his watchful stare as he sat at the table sipping his wine. Though every time she grew even slightly distracted, that hum settled between her legs; almost buzzing with increasing intensity.</p><p>She had to bite back her bottom lip to stop herself from gasping or moaning at the pleasurable sensation. There was a part of her that wanted to grind herself against the counter just to lessen some of that building pressure.</p><p>Jonathan had gotten up behind her. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pressed himself fully against her. And despite herself, the sudden contact elicited a slight moan from her. Her skin felt like it was on fire…</p><p>He chuckled so close to her ear that it made her push her fingers through his raven hair. She was barely able to steady herself when he rubbed his hips into her lower back; she couldn’t stand the way she parted her legs wider, just to feel him more.</p><p>She didn’t even know if he was aware of how he was tormenting her. Each roll of his pelvis left her clutching at the countertop’s edge. Her breathing had elevated and deepened; she was losing herself in these feelings that were supposed to scare her. But her body had completely taken over her mind and she was gradually becoming a helpless slave to her lust.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder, up at Jonathan’s darkened gaze when his hands found her chest. He had loosened her robe with ease allowing her heavy breasts to fully peak through the thin layer of lace that shielded her from him.</p><p>Grasping at one orb he rubbed along the dip of her tummy with the other. ‘Are you wet already, darling?’ He teased her which made her take in a nervous breath. She knew by the slick feeling on her inner thighs that she could no longer hide from him.</p><p>He so cruelly twisted her sensitive nipple between his fingers when she didn’t answer. She cried out a meek <em>yes</em>, catching his satisfied smirk. And before she could utter another word, he had pushed his hand between her shaking legs.</p><p>He groaned when he felt her arousal; the sound only intensified the feelings she already had for him. ‘<em>So </em>wet, Diana. You’ve made such a mess…’</p><p>She blushed a thousand shades of red; clutching at the countertop for dear life when he began to rub his thumb up and down her clit; tormenting her with dreadful circles that left her knees close to buckling.</p><p>She had so quickly reached her peak.</p><p>She cried and moaned, her inner walls clenching around nothing. Wave upon wave of pleasure shot through her until it all ebbed away into nothing. But even then, her body was far from satisfied.</p><p>She turned around when Jonathan pulled away from her. She noted his almost pained facial expression and as she snuck a glance at his taut pants, she realized how he was in much need as she was. How badly he wanted release.</p><p>He leaned over to kiss her on the lips. ‘Touch me, Diana’, he commanded huskily. And she was so far gone under this sinful spell that she willingly sank to her knees if front of him.</p><p>And despite knowing she wasn’t completely ready for this, she began to move her hand; rubbing and fondling his crotch.</p><p>He sighed and quietly groaned at her touch which made her blush deepen even further. He moaned, sending chills up her spine.</p><p>Using both hands now, she tugged at the waistband of his pants, down and down until his erection sprung free. It grew even more once released from its confinement and Diana gulped as she caught a glimpse of his girth. It didn’t compare to what she had imagined; it was much thicker with multiple veins leading to a blushed, dark pink tip. </p><p>She hesitated for a moment, but any hesitation in her died when Jonathan so sweetly brushed his fingers through her hair. He looked so happy, so eager that she couldn’t bring herself not to touch him. He had done so much for her; surely there was no harm in giving him this right?</p><p>Grasping his flesh between her fingers she pumped him. Up and down in various speeds and paces to see what he liked most. He hissed and grunted; allowing her to hear every hitch in his breathing. Each little sound seemed to go straight to her core which had started to tighten in arousal again.</p><p>Dipping her head down, she very hesitantly, teased his tip with her tongue. He groaned loudly at this, tightening his hold on her hair. He had thrust into her mouth without warning leaving her to gag and whimper at his size. But she took it; allowing him to tug her head backwards and push all of him into her.</p><hr/><p>Crane’s chest heaved. He couldn’t quite believe the sight before him. The sight he had dreamt off for so long. Ever tightening his grip on her long locks, he ordered her to move. She did as he commanded; moving in tandem with the slow jerk of his hips.</p><p>He steadied himself by placing one hand on the counter. Listening to each moan each whimper and each gasp that escaped Diana as his cock filled her pretty mouth. He pushed deep and hard, every time just to feel the way her throat constricted around him.</p><p><em>I should’ve done this much sooner,</em> he pondered in silence.</p><p><strong><em>I must say, I didn’t think you’d have the balls to do it, </em></strong>Scarecrow quipped though he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Falling out of his inner monologue he glanced down at her as she pulled away to catch her breath. Her gaze so timid as she wet her lips. Though she was quick to resume her task, diligently so. He gathered her long hair within one hand to keep it out of her face; moving with her. Faster and harder, feeling her tongue lap and swirl around him.</p><p>‘That’s it, Diana’, he grunted then rested his head back. He shut his eyes for a moment, just to fully appreciate the skill of her. She was experienced in this: he could tell from the perfect, sloppy way she sucked and rubbed him-</p><p>He then came, hard; spilling long ribbons of milky arousal into her mouth. His orgasm was blinding hot: months of pent up frustration and lust all fell from his shoulders in those brief seconds. </p><p>She gagged, whimpered but took it, even as his arousal began to dribble down her chin. He petted her long hair, wheezing and panting as he came down from his high.   </p><p>He pulled out of her allowing her to sit upright. She wiped her chin with her palm, then gave a little shudder. Glancing at him through her eyelashes she shakily stood up and turned her back on him to wash her hands.</p><p>But he was far from done with her. Smirking at the darkened spot on her robe, just below her rear, he found himself tugging the silky material off of her. Next he snapped open the buttons that held that lace teddy together at the bottom.</p><p>Next, he took her by the wrist and pulled her along to the bedroom where he proceeded to throw her onto his bed. She gasped, legs spread wide and chest heaving. Her inner thighs were glistening wet with her juices and he nearly came again at the mere sight.</p><p>Perhaps he had overdone it. Three drops would have been sufficient in making her compliant but now she was completely and utterly soaked. He willingly admitted that he adored seeing her this way, so out of breath and needy. And though his plans had been to make their relationship entirely consensual, he didn’t regret slipping just a tiny dose of the drug into her system. It was better this way, that’s what he kept telling himself at least.</p><p>Having fully undressed he crawled onto the bed, tugging at his erect member with one hand. She watched him with baited breath, but sank her teeth into her bottom lip when he pressed his gleaming tip against her taut entrance.</p><p>Rubbing it, he coaxed his head in her feeling her tightness as she stretched so easily around him. He took in a deep breath; this was it. He was finally going to make her his is every way possible…</p><hr/><p>When Diana woke up that following morning, she felt sore and confused. She peeled her eyes open only to cover them with her hand. Only when she had adjusted to the light she dared remove her fingers and glance around her: the cotton sheets were a tousled mess and the bed beside her was empty.</p><p> She made the hesitant move to sit upright only to lose her breath when a sharp pain tore up her middle. She gasped, clinging to her lower stomach. It was then she noted the disarray of her clothing and suddenly, it clicked into place.</p><p>Her memories from the night before were foggy and patchy but she felt a creeping, terrifying realization settle over her. She had given herself to Jonathan last night. She had let him have sex with her. And though that thought should’ve made her happy, the fact that she could barely remember a thing about the whole ordeal made her nervous and scared. Had she truly been ready-</p><p>She couldn’t help but flinch when the bathroom door opened. Jonathan emerged, his dark hair hanging over his eyes in wet tendrils. He had not bothered to cover up his nudity and Diana found herself shyly averting her gaze from him.</p><p>‘You’re awake already’, his tone of voice was gentle. And hearing him speak so sweetly to her, it only stirred her guilt more. Why couldn’t she fully trust him? Why was she like this?</p><p>‘Diana? Are you alright?’</p><p>His hand on her knee startled her. She glanced up at his perfect blue eyes as he had taken a seat at her bedside. And try as she might, her gaze grew watery with tears again. ‘I-I can’t remember last night’, she stammered.</p><p>He nodded in response; leaning over he kissed the top of her head. ‘You probably blocked it out because of the emotional weight it had on you’, he stated in that low tone of voice; ‘but that’s okay. We have many more memories to make together.’</p><p>She returned the nod rubbing at her eyes. Yes, that was probably it. She had wanted to be intimate with him. She just wished her memory went farther than mere images and patches of sounds.</p><p>He had gently lowered her onto her back before she fully realized it. Staring up at his handsome face she grew bashful all over again. He grinned at her pink cheeks and stroked her hair. ‘You were so good for me last night, Diana’, he purred then pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth; ‘you knew exactly what I wanted…’</p><p>He had made her grasp at his hard member. And when her immediate response was to pull away he tightened his hold on her thin wrist. Glancing up at his lustful gaze she felt a tremor of fear at the hint of anger there. ‘You don’t want to upset me, do you?’ he wondered.</p><p>She took in a sharp breath and shook her head. She was terrified of disappointing him. She already felt so incredibly guilty for not remembering their night together…</p><p>He nipped at her earlobe teasing it with his tongue. Urging her hand into motion; forcing her to pump his erection harder and harder. ‘Then be good for me now’, he commanded and she could do nothing but obey him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know people may dislike Crane drugging Diana and having his way with her given how the previous version of this story went. But I do want to reiterate that this is not a love story. Crane's a downright psycho and had this coming for a long time. I could definitely see him finally snapping and deciding just to ''fuck it'' and do all these things to her. All while manipulating her into doing his bidding because in his eyes, she owed him that affection and physical contact. It draws a terrifying paralel between him and her stepfather, in my mind.</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. XVII : We're A Couple Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana starts to feels more and more hopeless; the walls are closing in on her and she isn't sure how much more she can take.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: this chapter contains sexual coercion, gaslighting and extremely dubious consent. If you don't like it please click away.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Diana felt a very deep chill run down her spine when the door of the shower-stall opened behind her. Almost immediately she went to cover herself, a deep blush tinting her cheeks.  </p><p>Jonathan behind her chuckled. ‘Don’t be afraid, darling. We’re a couple now. And couples take showers together’, his voice was suddenly very close to her ear; his warm hands so real on her bare, wet skin that she flinched.</p><p>She hated being afraid of him still. She liked it whenever they kissed. But whenever things went more south, she could feel herself tense up; terrified of the intimate touches she couldn’t stop.</p><p>He merely kissed her neck. ‘Just stay like that, I’ll wash your back’, he whispered.  </p><p>Soon a wet cloth touched her between her shoulder-blades. A floral, fruity scent soon filled the air as Jonathan drew the cloth along her back in slow, circular motions. He had slipped a single arm around her waist hushing her elevated breath. </p><p>‘Relax, Diana’, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She leaned into him, into the sweet kisses he peppered along her skin. She liked <em>this</em>; just cuddling and kissing with him. Just the comfort that came from his arms around her. But she knew he wanted more than that. And she felt like she owed him that for all he had done for her.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by Jonathan’s hand creeping up her front. The foam almost immediately washed away as he brought the cloth over her stomach. But he soon moved upwards and she didn’t have the courage to tell him to stop.</p><p>Eventually he caught one of her breasts in his palm: fondling it and lathering it up with the fruity body-wash despite the way she tensed up at the intimate contact. ‘I’m just washing you. You should know by now that I’d never hurt you’, he spoke quietly into her ear. </p><p>She didn’t respond. </p><p>She could do nothing but allow his touch, hating the way she shuddered at it. He was slow yet thorough; rubbing each inch of her with deadly patience. She had put her hands and forehead to the damp, cool wall, eyes shut in confusion and fear. She didn’t like this… </p><p>She was unable to hold back her quiet whimper when he teased her sensitive bud between his fingers however. By then he had long abandoned the cloth and instead used both his hands to cup and mold her flesh; tweaking and pulling at her peaking nipples.  </p><p>‘J-Jonathan’, she stammered shyly. </p><p>‘You like that, hmm?’, he teased. </p><p>She opened her eyes fighting the tears in them. A confusion mixture of pleasure and fear built in her stomach like it always did. Maybe she just had to give in; give him what he wanted so it would all be over sooner.</p><p>Slipping a single hand under her chin he turned her head and caught her mouth with his before she had a chance to protest. Her panic seemed to go down and she began to reciprocate his passionate kiss though she quickly grew anxious again at feeling his fingers dip down between her thighs. </p><p>Positively flustered, she had turned around having grabbed the wash-cloth from where he had placed it. ‘I-I should wash you too’, she stammered much to his amusement.  </p><p>He placed his lips onto hers, so sweetly she melted. She drew her arms up around his neck. She had dropped the cloth at that point, growing increasingly distracted by how gentle he was being; nuzzling her nose and giving her these quick, little kisses that made her heart race. </p><p>‘We have time to do that later’, was his husky answer to her earlier statement. Leaning over her he nipped at her collarbones, his hands weighing the underside of her breasts. He gave each orb a firm squeeze before getting down on his knees.  </p><p>Flashing her that dangerous smirk, he spoke: ‘put your leg over my shoulder.’ </p><p>She shuddered, nervous but ever so obedient to him. So she did as he had asked, her cheeks a deep red at the sight of his face between her thighs. She began to realize what he wanted to do and the thought made her nervous. She was so self-conscious of how she looked down there- </p><p>She let out a startled gasp when he used his thumb to push back her skin, uncovering her hidden pearl. He drew his tongue over it and Diana moaned at the sensation. Not even her stepfather had ever touched her like this… </p><hr/><p>Crane gladly drank in the sight of her naked body.</p><p>He let himself take her in; memorize every little detail about her. From the little birthmark in the swell of her round, plump breasts to the curve of her stomach and ass to the patch of dark hair between her thighs. Though honestly, he felt like she was long overdue for a shave.</p><p>He hadn’t brought up the subject before knowing her probable reaction but he knew he couldn’t stand the amount of hair on her nether regions.</p><p>He stood up, turning off the shower. ‘Come on’, stepping away from her he moved towards the cupboard above the faucets. He retrieved a razor-knife smirking at the discomfort on her young features once he came back to her.</p><p>He then regarded her as she stood there shaking, her arms put around herself even though he had seen her naked already. She was so shy; he wondered if she would ever grow past that.</p><p><strong><em>I doubt that, </em></strong>Scarecrow muttered, <strong><em>though I don’t want her to. Look at her. So timid even after we fucked her…</em></strong></p><p>Crane didn’t bother a retort to his other half’s crude remark. ‘Sit up on the edge of the bathtub, darling’, he purred at her.</p><p>She did as he asked, fearful. He merely chuckled, dipping a cloth into a bowl of warm water. ‘Open up your legs’, she began to shake her head at him, much to his amusement.</p><p>‘I’m just going to shave you, Diana’, he smirked at her; ‘no need to be bashful.’</p><p>She could not refuse him and he knew that. So, eventually, she complied like the obedient little girl she was.</p><p>Stifling back a sob she spread her thighs; her face was a deep shade of red as he used the cloth to wet her hair down there. He couldn’t help but tease her hidden pearl with the tip of his thumb, spreading her pink folds as he did.</p><p>She flinched. ‘D-don’t!’, she whimpered.</p><p>He laughed quietly. Grabbing the shaving solution he lathered her up thoroughly before kneeling down. Pushing her pale thighs further apart he began the delicate process of shaving away all those pesky hairs at her inner thighs.</p><p>She was breathing heavily, unevenly above him; hands clutching the porcelain bathtub so tightly it turned her knuckles white. It was amusing really; she was so shy…</p><p>Washing the razor in a bowl of water, he continued. Moving from her outer lips to the front of her mound, baring more and more of her slightly darkened skin. When he was done he cleaned her up with the warm cloth; slow, deliberate strokes across her tender womanhood. When she wanted to recoil, he tutted her.</p><p>‘I want you to be nice and clean. Stay still’, he caught the way her chest heaved, nipples pointed upwards. God seeing her like this made him so incredibly hard…</p><p>He admitted, he kept touching her long after he was done cleansing the foam off of her bare skin. Swirling his thumb round and round the little hood of her hidden clit, until he heard the slightest of moans from her.</p><p>Dropping the cloth he pushed back her skin to uncover her pearl and lapped at it with his tongue. She cried out at the sensation pathetically pushing his shoulder.</p><p>Satisfied with her bare, gleaming flesh he suckled at her nub, entering two fingers into her now undoubtable wet heat. Even if she said she didn’t want it, her body gave her away. She was so wet for him.</p><p>He moved his fingers back and forth, deeper and harder with each thrust. He felt her essence beginning to dribble down his hand which made him smirk against her. She looked so innocent but they both knew better now…</p><p>She was gasping and moaning above him; her eyes shut while her hips helplessly moved with each of his ministrations. Releasing the pressure around her now definitely swollen clit, he spread her inner lips open finding the delicious wet treat behind them. He licked his fingers clean first to savor her taste, before he moved in for the kill. Mimicking the way he had used his fingers before, he now devoured her with his lips and tongue. And she was helpless to stop it.</p><hr/><p>Diana felt terrified being near Jonathan those following days.</p><p>She knew she had no right to refuse him anymore after their first night together but that didn’t take away her fear and discomfort every time he brought up the subject of intimacy again. Or rather, how he didn’t.</p><p>He would always start off with light, soft kisses before his hands started to wander across her body. And she couldn’t say anything to stop him because she was well-aware of how happy it made him to be intimate with her.</p><p>She was on her elbows and knees that evening; gasping and whimpering with each thrust of his hips. Barely holding herself together while he took her from behind. The sickening squelch with each lewd slap of their flesh meeting filled her ears. </p><p>She stared ahead, green eyes bloodshot from trying to fight back her tears. She wanted so badly to enjoy this like she had in her dreams. To simply let go and be with him; <em>fully</em> be with him. But she had been too traumatized by her past, so she felt like she couldn’t.</p><p>When Jonathan had brought up the subject of them having sex in this position, she <em>had</em> wanted to refuse. She had been used and abused in this manner <em>so many times </em>before, that being on her hands and knees terrified her. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop imagining Michael behind her; hurting her this way without a care on her feelings on the matter-</p><p>‘You’re so beautiful, Diana’, Jonathan purred smoothing a single hand along her spine; ‘so wet and tight…’</p><p>
  <em>‘God, you’re such a tight, little girl, pumpkin.’</em>
</p><p>Tears blurred her vision at the voice of her stepfather echoing throughout her head. Defeated, she buried her face into the pillow; quietly sobbing while her body shook and trembled. Was this nightmare ever going to end?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>I swear, Jonathan. Her fear only makes the sex better.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane resisted the urge to smirk.</p><p>Tightening his hold on the girl’s hips; digging his nails into her soft skin while he continued to fuck her. She was impossibly tight; her heat gripping him like a vice refusing to let go. And though she obviously didn’t quite enjoy it as much as he did, that didn’t stop him.</p><p>Ever since he had started working at Arkham he felt himself falling down that intoxicating slope of fear. Caring less and less about any pretense. About the mask he was forced to wear even around Diana. But now, it almost felt freeing to finally let go. To drop the façade and embrace the madness…</p><p>He pulled her upright; one hand around her slender neck while he used to other to fondle her clit. Pinching and pulling at the sensitive, little nub while listening to those little sounds she made. Those sounds of denial, confusion, fear and pleasure. God it was intoxicating.</p><p>‘That’s it, Diana’, he praised tugging at her earlobe with his teeth.</p><p>‘J-Jonathan’, she stammered so weakly.</p><p>She made no attempt to hide how broken she sounded. And somehow, that only made him all the more aroused. She was such a sweet, <em>pathetic </em>little thing. And she was all his-</p><p>He tightened his hold on her throat when his climax washed over him. Grunting and groaning with each pulse of pleasure; blinding hot and dizzying. He didn’t notice just how tightly he was gripping her by the neck until he registered her tugging at his fingers.</p><p>She was gasping for air; her soft voice coming out in uneven breaths and pleas for him to stop. And when he did release her she fell forward; coughing, panting and <em>crying. </em></p><hr/><p>Diana held onto her throat. Struggling to breathe while the man that was supposed to protect her had brought her within inches of unconsciousness. She gasped and sobbed, so hurt and confused as to why he would put her through something so hurtful.</p><p>And for the first time ever, he left her be. He withdrew himself from her and she heard the door to the bathroom close. And once she heard the faint pitter-patter of running water, did she allow herself to break down.</p><p>She pulled her legs up to her chest; naked, body aching and her mind broken. How could she continue living like this? How much longer could she pretend everything was fine when it was clear that <em>wasn’t </em>the case?</p><p>When Jonathan returned to the bedroom a little over an half hour later, her tears had stopped flowing. She didn’t fight or struggle when he pulled her into his arms. Accepting his apology with a nod giving him a soft kiss to the cheek. She didn’t want to fight or struggle anymore. All she really wanted in that moment was the blissful unawareness that came with sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to put another warning on the top there xD so yeah, things are going from bad to worse for Diana and the poor thing can't even express herself without fear of her so-called ''boyfriend's'' reaction. Crane finally seems to have gone completely off the handle. He's no longer holding back and I think he is at the point of no return; calm and collected at the surface but a raging psychopath just waiting to burst out underneath. </p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. XVIII : Hopes and Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More and more, do Crane's true colors start to show. Diana tries her best to hold out. Jason and Liam have an argument.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: this chapter contains drugging, sexual coercion, gaslighting and extremely dubious consent. Also, there's a helping amount of bad language. just so you know ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>‘That’s it, Diana. Just like that’, Crane grunted.</p><p>His chest rose and fell with each shaky breath as he watched Diana bob her head up and down. Sucking his cock so well, bringing him to the very edge of bliss. He sat back, legs spread wider to allow her better access while he held her wavy locks within one hand.</p><p>‘Look at me’, he purred. He gave a tug at her hair to get her to comply and groaned at the way his tip hit the back of her throat. She coughed and gagged; tears in her eyes as she met his gaze.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She looks so good like this, Johnny. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane smirked at Scarecrow’s words. <em>She does. Even if she doesn’t fully enjoy it…</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Let’s be honest, that was always what kept you drawn to her. That unwillingness, that almost <span class="u">virginal </span>innocence…</em> </strong>
</p><p>He let out a strained groan, panting as he did. ‘I-I’m going to come, Diana’, a few more thrusts and he did exactly that; he came loose in her pretty mouth. Her sputtering coughs made his milky release bead up at the corners of her full lips; trickling down her face in such a delectable way as his cock continued to spasm.</p><p>Once his climax had passed, he released her hair. ‘Go and clean yourself up, darling’, he then ordered watching her scurry off in a mad dash while he tucked himself back into his pants.</p><p><em>Perhaps we should use that formula again, </em>he pondered, <em>I want her wet and eager for me tonight.</em></p><p>There was a sadistic cackle inside his head. <strong><em>Oh Johnny-boy, please do. You know how much I love seeing her so aroused and confused.</em></strong></p><p>Crane didn’t fight his smirk. So did he…</p><hr/><p>Diana felt that unrelenting itch of desire again that night.</p><p>She could feel it as she made the bed tidy again; she could feel that ache between her thighs while she stood bent over and her core ached. She tried ignoring it but felt it become worse and worse the more she moved.</p><p>By then the flimsy fabric of her thong had ridden up uncomfortably between her slick folds and she couldn’t help but grind herself against the thin layer of lace. She didn’t even realize she had seated herself on the bed on her hands and knees, bucking her hips into nothing until a single hand smoothed along her lower back.</p><p>And despite everything, she spread her legs wider. The lust had overtaken her rational mind again leaving her with one, singular thought: she <em>needed </em>Jonathan inside her-</p><p>She let out a weak cry when he slipped his finger under the string of her thong; tugging it upwards and causing more and more friction. ‘J-Jonathan!’ she stammered.</p><p>‘What is it, Diana?’ he teased her.</p><p>Curling the string around his finger twice, he gave a fiercer tug leaving her pounding clit tightly clamped between the bunched fabric. She cried out at the feeling, arching her back up into him.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder up at him watching the way he smirked. ‘Stay like that. Don’t move’, she barely caught a glimpse of him bending down before she felt his scalding mouth between her legs.</p><p>She moaned and gasped; her hips rolling into the quick laps of his tongue. He had snapped the string leaving her small thong to hang shamelessly and wetly under her body.</p><p>She was writhing herself against each thrust of his sudden fingers; gasping, moaning, <em>begging </em>for more. She could feel each embarrassing trickle of her juices but she was so far gone at that point that she didn’t care. She was wet, aroused and in dire need of release.</p><p>He had left her at the very brink. Telling her to turn onto her back where she watched him undress. He smirked at her. ‘Take off your clothes, darling’, she did as he asked; legs spread wide for him when he told her to.</p><p>She held her breath; whimpering at the feeling of his throbbing manhood as he coaxed it between her folds up against her buzzing clit. And without further warning, he was inside of her.</p><p>She yelped; clutching at the sheets as she was filled to the very brim by his member. Leaving her so impossibly full that it took her breath away. His fingers slipped around her throat; holding her down, their lips inches apart as he began to move.</p><p>She gasped and cried with each thrust, though whined at the way his short nails dug into her tender skin. There was a lightheadedness that came with his ever-tightening hold; a creeping dizziness that brought her to the edge of unconsciousness due to the lack of air she could inhale.</p><p>Her pleas and whimpers only came out muffled while he continued to move faster and faster. At some point all she could hear was the sound of their grunts and moans along with the lewd slap of his skin hard and wet on hers. And she could do nothing but willingly take it.</p><hr/><p>Once the high of lust and pleasure had faded, Diana was left with nothing but shame and confusion. After Jonathan had long found his slumber beside her, all she could do was stare at the ceiling; silent tears trickling down the sides of her face.</p><p>She felt like she was drowning again; so unhappy with her current life that she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep pretending she was fine. She bore it all for Jonathan’s sake but she knew the way they had sex wasn’t what she wanted.</p><p>She didn’t want to be held by the throat.</p><p>She didn’t want to be on all fours for him as if she were no more than some silly, little slut he could fuck whenever he felt like it.</p><p>She didn’t want to orally pleasure him every day and be forced to swallow. How many times had he left her with his sticky release all over her face? How many times had he degraded and humiliated her by doing so?</p><p>This wasn’t what she had expected. She had hoped Jonathan would be gentle. That he’d show her something <em>different </em>from when Michael hurt her every single day. But in the end, it was all more of the same.</p><p>Nothing had changed.</p><p><em>She </em>hadn’t changed.</p><p>She was still the same wet paper-towel of a person; allowing the men in her life to dominate and humiliate her for their own amusement. She was fed up with it but what could she do to stop it?</p><p>She couldn’t escape. She couldn’t go anywhere. She had no-one to turn to…</p><hr/><p>Jason met with Liam in the latter’s hideout late that night.</p><p>Jason threw photographs onto the table into the blond’s direction; pictures of Crane leaving his car, entering that damn Asylum. Crane had recently left the college; now, his daily job took him to Arkham Asylum where he did God knows what to his patients.</p><p>‘I haven’t had a chance to check inside the house yet. But I’ve seen a shadow move around the windows whenever Crane’s not home’, he explained.</p><p>Liam put his hands to the table. ‘That’s helpful’, he muttered and Jason scoffed.</p><p>‘I’m doing the best I can, okay? Uptown Gotham isn’t exactly a quiet neighborhood’, he retorted.</p><p>Liam nodded. ‘Alright, alright. I’m sorry’, he held out his palms; ‘I haven’t been sleeping a lot.’</p><p>It was then Jason noticed the bags under his friend’s eyes. He frankly looked like shit. ‘What is it?’ he then asked.</p><p>‘Some of Crane’s former students were hospitalized’, Liam stood upright pinching the bridge of his nose; ‘they were reported to have been clawing at themselves, uttering something about a Scarecrow’, Jason felt his face pale at the words.</p><p>‘Jesus Christ. That sounds familiar’, he uttered.</p><p>‘Yeah. I tried talking to Loeb but he wouldn’t hear it’, Liam tightened his jaw; ‘saying they had probably sniffed the wrong drugs at a frat party or something’, the blond started to visibly become more and more upset; tugging at his swept back hair.</p><p>‘Loeb’s a cunt and you know that’, Jason tried but Liam shook his head.</p><p>‘He’s still the Commissioner’, he muttered then kicked one of the kitchen-chairs; ‘it’s as if no-one wants to <em>fucking</em> help these people!’</p><p>Defeated, he sank into the very same chair, hands covering his face. Jason sighed at his friend, scrubbing the back of his neck. ‘Looks like I’ll need to put on that helmet Talia gave me after all’, he commented which made the other man look up.</p><p>‘Jason, no. you don’t have to-’ ‘I want to’, Jason moved over to a locked cabinet. Opening it he took out a pair of .45 guns, dusting them off before handing one to Liam. ‘I suggest you do too. You’re not going to get anywhere by playing it safe’, there was a scowl on his face.</p><p>Liam was quick to hand the gun back. ‘I appreciate it. but I can’t’, he was steadfast and Jason scoffed.</p><p>‘Always the pacifist huh? You haven’t changed at all’, he mused.</p><p>Now it was Liam’s turn to scoff. ‘Not all of us want to solve our problems with guns, Jay’, he answered.</p><p>Jason shrugged. ‘Well you should’, shoving one of his .45’s into the back of his jeans. ‘What if Crane <em>did</em> abduct the girl, huh? What if I walk in there and find her cowering in the corner because the son of a bitch hurt her? Do you expect me to not want to blow his fucking brains out?’ he wondered.</p><p>‘I expect you to do the right thing’, Liam answered firmly.</p><p>Jason chuckled shaking his head. ‘Yeah, I will’, he cocked his other gun to prove his point; ‘by killing that motherfucker if he happens to be responsible for hurting that poor girl.’</p><hr/><p>Diana absently sipped her tea that following Sunday morning.</p><p>She tried not to think too much about the soreness in her lower body or the way her neck hurt; instead nursing her cup of Earl Grey tea in the comfortable silence of the early morning.</p><p>She kind of hoped Jonathan would be asleep for a few more hours, giving her some much-needed time to herself. She didn’t want to spend the Sunday morning being pushed up against the kitchen counter with a hand between her legs.</p><p>She dreaded being alone with him the entire day; knowing he would most likely want to spend it in the bedroom. And she was beyond exhausted from the never-ending intimacy.</p><p>The worst part about it all was that she felt like she didn’t get a choice in the matter. She felt too guilty about mistrusting Jonathan to deny him anything. Even though he had turned out to be the exact kind of person she had wanted to avoid.</p><p>She had hoped that after Michael, she’d find herself having a better life. Better than being some little housewife. Better than being a tool for someone else’s pleasure-</p><p>She tensed up at the approaching footsteps. Glancing in the direction where Jonathan emerged dressed in his morning robe. Scrubbing at the sleep in his eyes, he cast her an unreadable stare.</p><p>‘I didn’t think you’d be up this early’, he commented.</p><p>She swallowed her fear. ‘I couldn’t sleep’, she shrugged.</p><p>He eyed her for a moment longer, humming in indifference before turning on the coffee-machine. ‘The Asylum called. They need me in for a few more hours today’, he explained and she didn’t dare show her relief; ‘Will you be alright by yourself?’</p><p>‘I think so’, she turned towards the fridge to distract herself from his approaching form; ‘if it’s not too much trouble, could you get some raw meat on your way back? I wanted to make you some steak tonight…’ her voice trailed off as his arms circled around her waist.</p><p>He gave her a soft kiss in her neck; a kind gesture on the surface but she had wizened up and knew what that kiss was a prelude to. ‘You spoil me, Diana’, he purred.</p><p>‘I-I just want to make you happy’, she squeaked when he squeezed her.</p><p>Grinning into her skin now, he answered; ‘you do make me happy. Very much so. I love you, darling…’</p><p>‘I love you, too’, but did she truly love him? She honestly didn’t know. And part of her didn’t <em>want </em>to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I just want to say this one thing: Yes, Jason Todd AKA Red Hood is going to be in this story. Some of ya'll might've noticed by my not so subtle hints sprinkled in but it is now officially confirmed. His backstory will slightly differ from his comic-book one as you can imagine but yeah, him and Liam were in the League of Shadows when Talia was around. I won't say much more than that (partly because I don't want to spoil and partly because I haven't fleshed everything out yet) but just so you know, Jason and Liam will be playing a much larger role in the coming chapters. Also I've been hella inspired by the Boys on Amazon Prime lately, so I envision Jason's hideout to look similar to the hideout in that show. </p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. XIX: Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While everything seems lost, salvation seems to come at last.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Jason had been following Crane around like a hawk for the duration of those following weeks.</p><p>Hiding in the shadows he studied the man’s every move; becoming acquainted with the latter’s daily schedule.</p><p>He had left Crane to his own devices one single afternoon. Carefully trailing his way back to the latter’s apartment where he had picked the lock with very little effort. He stepped into the apartment noting there wasn’t a speck of dirt or grime anywhere.</p><p>The scent of freshly baked pie wafted into his nostrils and signified that someone else was here while Crane was away during the day. And though part of him didn’t want to believe the man had kidnapped Diana O’Connell, he began to dread that possibility the more he investigated.</p><p>He found a door leading to a basement; a basement he was horrified to see had been transformed into a very feminine bedroom. He could almost mistake the pink wallpaper and soft lilac sheets for a child’s bedroom but was further sickened by the unmistakable stockings and garter-belt flung across the pink, vintage loveseat.</p><p>‘Jesus Christ’, he muttered under his breath.</p><p>‘Jonathan? Is that you?’</p><p>His spine tensed at that female voice coming from the bathroom. And before he had a chance to hide himself the door was pulled open. He came face to face with the missing girl; that frail, helpless girl that his friend had spoken about.</p><p>His green eyes grew soft at the sight of her, though he narrowed them when she screamed. Cursing under his breath he grabbed her by the arms when she tried to run; a quick toss and tumble followed where they both ended up on the bed.</p><p>‘Let go! Let go! Please!’ she pleaded under him with tears running down her face.</p><p>‘Diana, look at me! I’m not going to hurt you!’ he released her, holding his palms out to show he meant her no harm.</p><p>She sniffled up at him, so small and fragile compared to his muscular, tall frame. And as she stilled her weak cries, he noted that the towel she had previously wrapped around herself had fallen in their struggle.</p><p>He willed himself not to glance at her nude frame; instead getting off of her to grab the towel and toss it back at her. And he could feel the heat gathering at the back of his neck as the visual was still stuck in his mind.</p><p>‘Who-who are you?’ she dared ask once she had covered herself.</p><p>‘I’m a friend of Liam’s’, he answered and upon her frown, shrugged; ‘the blond police officer who you met at the hospital?’</p><p>She seemed to vaguely remember him giving the slightest of nods. He turned to her again, kneeling down at where she was sat clutching her shaking body. ‘He’s been looking for you for weeks’, he explained.</p><p>She averted her timid gaze from him. ‘Why would he do that?’ she asked.</p><p>He noted how broken the girl looked; she sported a fair amount of dark circles under her eyes and constantly held herself. He could only imagine what Crane had put her through in the time she had been missing.</p><p>‘Because he cares about you’, Jason answered, shifting his stare away from her scantily clad frame; ‘which is more than what most cops in Gotham do for missing person cases.’</p><p>She didn’t answer; her head lowered and hands tucked between her knees. It was then he noticed the faded, greenish yellow bruises along her neck and felt rage flare up in him. ‘Did he hurt you?’</p><p>She flinched at his question. Shaking her head from side to side though he could see the glimpse of tears. He sighed. He wasn’t very good with comforting other people; Liam had always been the more sympathetic one.</p><p>‘Look, I need you to get dressed. We’ve got about an hour before Crane gets back and I’m assuming you don’t want to be here when he does’, he instructed.</p><p>She sobbed. ‘Where are you going to take me?’ She wondered.</p><p>He allowed his features to soften. ‘Somewhere safe. Somewhere Crane can’t find you’, he assured her.</p><p>And though it was clear she was weary of him and his intentions, she knew as well as he did he was an much better alternative to Crane.</p><p>‘O-okay’, was her meek answer.</p><hr/><p>Jason peaked around the corner, his heart sinking at Diana’s sobbing form. Turning his attention back to Liam, he sighed. ‘I don’t know what Crane did to that poor girl, but I’ve never seen someone so broken in my life’, he stated.</p><p>Liam swallowed following his friend’s gaze to the modest bedroom where she lied on the bed crying. After Jason had called him saying he had found Diana, he had been relieved. Though that relief sooner turned to dread and anger once Jason had explained in what kind of conditions he had found her.</p><p>She refused to speak of any of it; her trust in people so badly damaged she couldn’t bring herself to open up to anyone anymore. It would take him a lot of effort to even get her to talk to either of them.</p><p>Right now, they found themselves in a complicated situation. While they had found Diana, there was no way Liam or Jason could go to the GCPD. Not without telling Commissioner Loeb about the fact they had broken into the morgue and Crane’s apartment.</p><p>He also knew that the second he brought Diana into Gotham City Central, Crane would be one of the first people to arrive. And he had no doubt in his mind that the good doctor would declare her legally insane and ship her off to Arkham where he could continue to torture the poor thing.</p><p>‘Liam, she needs help. Real help’, Jason woke him from his thoughts.</p><p>‘I know that, but we can’t risk Crane getting his hands on her again. He’ll be looking for her the second he comes home.’</p><hr/><p>Diana listened to them argue.</p><p>Burying her face further into the cotton pillow that was stained with a cinnamon-type aftershave, she cried.</p><p>She cried because of what Jonathan had done to her. How he had hurt her, belittled her feelings all while claiming to care for her. She grew nauseous and sick at the mere memory of him grabbing her neck so hard; <em>choking </em>the life out of her-</p><p>‘Hey.’</p><p>Liam’s voice brought her back to awareness. With a soft sob, she sat upright using the back of her hand to wipe her tears. She glanced at the blond police officer; one of her two saviors to which she owed her freedom now.</p><p>She then noted the cup he was holding out for her. She took the mug from him blowing into the fragrant tea, mostly to get her mind off of things. ‘T-thank you’, she meekly said; ‘f-for searching for me.’</p><p>She noted the blond stayed where he stood; keeping his distance from her which she greatly appreciated. Though a smaller part of her couldn’t help but crave a warm embrace. Just to know everything was going to be okay…</p><p>‘It wasn’t all me’, he shrugged with a certain light-heartedness. Gesturing towards his mysterious friend with the bright green eyes that stood there leaning against the doorframe. ‘If it wasn’t for Jason’s help, I wouldn’t have gotten this far’, he added.</p><p>‘You would’ve gotten your ass into a shitload of legal troubles’, Jason retorted with a hint of a smirk.</p><p>Liam was careful when he sat down at the other end of the bed. Diana tried not to flinch at the change in movement but couldn’t help herself. Yet the quiet, reassuring hush coming from Liam allowed her to relax just ever so slightly.</p><p>‘I hate to ask this, Diana. Especially when you just escaped’, his dreadful pause made her gulp down the building lump in her throat. She lowered her mug, biting into her bottom lip.</p><p>‘You-you want to know what happened?’ she wondered.</p><p>The silence that followed between the three of them was deafening. And she knew she would have to talk eventually, so she figured she would just bite the bullet now. She would break down into tears at the mere memories, but sensed she could trust Liam and by extension, Jason.</p><p>Liam in particular reminded her of Adam in a way; her beloved best friend that she still hadn’t properly mourned...</p><p>‘I-I thought I could trust him-’, she began to stammer. Painful tears began to build up in her eyes at remembering how easily she had let Jonathan manipulate her. How easily she had been swayed by his kind words. How had she not seen the danger? The lustful stares he had given her?</p><p>‘Take it easy, okay? You’re away from him. He can’t hurt you anymore’, Liam hushed her and she sniffled. Meeting his light blue eyes with her green ones.</p><p>She could only be grateful for the clothes they had given her to cover herself with. And though she practically drowned in Jason’s shirt due to how small she was, she much preferred it over the white lingerie Jonathan had continued to put her in.</p><p>‘He-he told me he was helping me. But-but the only one he was helping was himself’, she uttered feeling so filthy once the words left her mouth.</p><p>‘I’ll fucking kill him’, Jason’s harsh words made both her and Liam turn their heads.</p><p>‘Jason-’ ‘Look at her, Liam! The bastard fucking <em>raped</em> her! He almost had you fooled as well!’ Diana flinched at the latter raising his voice.</p><p>She had dropped the mug from her grasp. It shattered on the wooden flooring, spilling porcelain and hot tea everywhere. Though all she could do was hide herself in the corner of the room, hands on her ears to drown out the noise.</p><p>‘P-please don’t get angry!’ she pleaded in tears shaking her head; ‘I-I’m sorry!’</p><hr/><p>Jason felt terrible the second he had yelled. Watching the poor girl cower in the corner of the bedroom sobbing like a frightened child because he had raised his voice. It hadn’t even been aimed at her and still she cried like he had struck her.</p><p>Feeling the glare from his friend, he was careful in his approach. Kneeling down in front of the crying girl but being mindful of his distance as he could see the way she pulled further into herself. ‘I’m the one who’s sorry’, he apologized.</p><p>She didn’t dare raise her head. So he, very gradually, reached over to her to lift her chin up with his index finger. She stared up at him, sobbing still. ‘I shouldn’t have raised my voice. I’m sorry I scared you’, he repeated with a hint of a smile.</p><p>She registered his words. Lowering her trembling hands from her ears and studying his face for any trace of lying. In the end, she accepted his apology and he was startled when she threw her arms around him.</p><p>He didn’t know how to respond to her sudden embrace; wanting to push her away at first, but eventually returning the gesture once he felt her sob into his chest. Glancing back at Liam, he mouthed: ‘the fuck do I do now?’</p><p>The blond released a deep breath; dropping his head in his hands. There was a hint of a smile on his face but both of them knew they weren’t out of the woods yet. They had <em>lots </em>of work left to do.</p><hr/><p>When Crane returned home that evening after work, he immediately could tell something was off. There was an odd form of silence as he entered the kitchen which struck him as odd. Usually, Diana knew to be present whenever he came home from a long day at work. As of late, he had made a bit of a habit of having her suck him off before dinner just to take the edge off.</p><p>And he began to crave that attention more and more the longer he had to search for her. where the bloody hell was she?!</p><p>By the time he came down to the basement he was fuming; willing to give her a decent spanking for hiding herself and withholding that sinful mouth from him. Only when he threw open the door, he found her nowhere in sight.</p><p>And try as he might, he felt dread swirl in his gut. No, she hadn’t gotten away, had she? It wasn’t possible, she didn’t have the guts to stand up to him let alone leave him. Not to mention he always kept the door locked-</p><p>He then noticed the displaced carpet. There was an odd fold in the middle of the rug, as if she had tripped. But due to her disappearance, Crane quickly concluded that she had fought with someone that had intruded.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Someone took her, Johnny. Someone was onto you…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crane ground his teeth together at Scarecrow’s words. ‘I was so careful. How is this possible?’ he wondered out loud.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe Falcone caught wind of her disappearance. Or maybe it was that police officer-</em> </strong>
</p><p>His eye fell onto a small, L-shaped pick that lay on the ground all while Scarecrow continued to rant and rage. His other half voiced the sheer anger that was boiling under his skin; his hands were shaking slightly when he bent down to pick up the tool that without a doubt belonged to a thief.</p><p>The intruder had left his belongings alone only to take the most precious property of all. Whoever they were, they had stolen Diana right from under his nose and he failed to see it. But he knew one thing; he would not rest until she was in his arms again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Diana is safe, ya'll. Mr. Jason Todd rescued our girl but their work isn't done yet. What'll happen next?! stay tuned! ;) </p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter XX : Where Do I go From Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana struggles to hold things together as she begins to truly realize what was done to her. Meanwhile, Liam and Jason argue the best course of action from now on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this fandom still alive? Does anyone want me to continue posting this? xD Cause I have my doubts something tbh ^^' just, lemme know :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Diana couldn’t sleep that night.</p><p>She had laid tossing and turning for hours before she finally gave up and made her way out of the modest bedroom. She found Liam and Jason sitting in the dimly lit living-room, the television offering ambient noise to the otherwise dreadful silence.</p><p>Liam was the first to notice her; turning in his seat on the couch to glance her way. ‘You okay? You need anything?’ he asked.</p><p>She shook her head, wringing her hands together uneasily. ‘Can’t sleep’, she mumbled.</p><p>‘Join the club’, Jason’s tone was sarcastic yet playful. He patted the empty spot on the couch beside him; ‘come on, have a seat. I’ll get you something to drink’, she had sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and nestling her head against the backrest.</p><p>She barely registered the sounds of the tv; instead looking into Liam’s direction where the latter sat quietly nursing his bottle of beer. She, then again, noted how much he looked like Adam and began to wonder if he or his parents had survived the fire.</p><p>She shifted, taking the extended glass from Jason once he returned from the small kitchen. ‘Liam? Can-can I ask you something?’ she then wondered.</p><p>The blond turn his blue eyes onto her, eyebrows pulled together in a pensive frown. ‘Sure. What is it?’ he answered.</p><p>She tucked her bottom lip into her mouth, fearful of the answer she would get. ‘Did Adam and his family-did they-’ her words died in the back of her throat once he shook his head.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry, Diana. But they didn’t’, was his response.</p><p>And though she had expected it, the loss still hurt. She hadn’t been allowed to process their deaths; Jonathan had been too busy manipulating her into his bed for her to grieve properly. Thinking of him spawned a terrifying thought, however; had he killed them?</p><p>She swallowed a deep gulp of the off-brand soda Jason had given her, mostly to get rid of the lump in her throat. The latter beside her laid a very careful hand to her knee. ‘Don’t pressure yourself too much, okay, sweetheart? It’s only been a couple of days’, he said.</p><p>She couldn’t help but shift her way over to him; resting her head against his shoulder and feeling the hesitant way he slipped a single arm around her. But it was good enough for now. Just as long as someone was there for her…</p><p>‘How’d you know where to find me?’ she <em>had </em>to ask. She was forever grateful for the way they had rescued her but was left puzzled as to how they had found her. She was fearful for the truth, but she simply needed to know.</p><p>There was an awkward, long moment of silence. She shuffled a little to sit more upright; her eyes flitting from Liam to Jason and back. ‘Please tell me’, she nearly pleaded.</p><p>‘Look, you’ve got a lot on your mind right now. We don’t want to give you any more, unneeded stress’, Liam stated.</p><p>She tightened her jaw. ‘Whether you tell me now or a month from now won’t make a goddamn difference’, she muttered shocking both men with her language.</p><p>‘Please, just tell me’, she was on the verge of crying. She was tired; tired of all the secrets, all the abuse and all the loss she had suffered in these past months. For once, she just wanted a straight answer.</p><p>‘Liam, maybe we <em>should </em>tell her’, Jason beside her shrugged.</p><p>The blond sighed; running a single hand over his face. ‘Okay’, he set down his beer bottle then looked her way; ‘Just know it’s a lot to take in.’</p><hr/><p>Diana felt her jaw tighten in anger when Liam had finished talking. She put her glass down on the coffee-table in fear of dropping it; her hands shaking with disgust, fear and rage. Now that she knew what Jonathan had done, she couldn’t believe herself for even trusting him.</p><p>‘I-I was so stupid-’ ‘no, hey. It’s not your fault, alright?’ Jason interrupted her; ‘he took advantage of you, knowing you couldn’t resist him. He’s nothing but an abusive, rapist piece of trash.’</p><p>The sternness and no-nonsense attitude in his words made her pull away from him. While she knew he was right, that didn’t take away how filthy and used she felt. And as far as she was concerned, she wasn’t out of danger yet.</p><p>Jonathan was still walking free because no-one knew he had kidnapped her except Liam and Jason. And they hadn’t taken a legal route to get her out of that place so they couldn’t go to the police…</p><p>‘Can you tone it down, Jay? I don’t think she needs this right now’, Liam tried though Jason scoffed.</p><p>He had stood up, hands on his hips. ‘I should just go back there all kill the bastard. What good will waiting do for us, huh?’ he asked sharply.</p><p>‘It will keep her safe. You know as well as I do the second she shows her face in public and he catches a glimpse of her he’ll try taking her again’, was Liam’s response.</p><p>Diana could do nothing but watch them argue and bicker; remembering that night. That first night she and Jonathan had been together, sexually. She had started gathering bits and pieces but it all felt so blurry still. And all of that had started so suddenly. After that glass of water-</p><p>‘O-Oh God’, she stammered causing both guys to stop talking.</p><p>She felt herself grow cold and clammy; hot sweat gathering at the back of her neck the more she tried digging into those memories. She didn’t want to remember but couldn’t stop her mind tumbling down that rabbit-hole.</p><p>‘Diana?’ Jason was in front of her, his bright green eyes seeking hers; ‘sweetheart you look pale. What’s wrong?’ he asked.</p><p>She shook her head. No, she was imagining things. Jonathan couldn’t have done such an unspeakable thing to her. He was capable of many things, but he <em>wouldn’t </em>drug her, would he? She didn’t want to believe it but her lack of memories and lack of control over her own body <em>multiple times</em> left her with a terrifying conclusion.</p><p>‘I-I can’t remember certain nights I-’ she couldn’t finish her sentence; hands grasping at her hair to drown out the pounding in her ears. She didn’t want to believe it; it <em>couldn’t </em>be…</p><hr/><p>‘Still think he deserves a fair trial?’</p><p>Liam didn’t need to look at Jason to see the sneer on his face.</p><p>He snuck a quick glance at Diana’s sleeping form before shutting the door and sighing. ‘I don’t. But we can’t go in there and just-’</p><p>‘Liam, he drugged the girl. He drugged her and <em>raped </em>her. No wonder the poor thing is so messed up!’ Jason had started to speak louder, angrier.</p><p>‘Can you at least keep your voice down?’ Liam argued then pulled his friend away from the bedroom into the kitchen.</p><p>‘Let’s be hypothetical for a moment: you go back into Crane’s apartment but he’s been expecting you to come back. So he gets you with a dose of that drug he shot Mitchells with. Then what?’</p><p>Liam then knew by the look on Jason’s face he was right. His friend scoffed. ‘Fine. Is there anyone we can call to get her help?’ he then asked.</p><p>Liam ran a hand through his hair. ‘I could call Jim. He’d believe us-’ ‘no, genius. I mean a therapist. A psychologist. Anyone to get her to open up about what she went through’, Jason cut him off and he sighed.</p><p>He knew one person. But she was also worked at Arkham and didn’t exactly have the best reputation, especially back when she was still in college. But it was all he could do on such short notice. So he <em>had </em>to give it a shot.</p><hr/><p>Diana found Jason in the kitchen that morning. She stilled in her footsteps upon seeing the amount of guns and knives on the table, along with a red biker helmet she hadn’t seen before.</p><p>The latter stopped what he was doing when he noticed her. ‘Hey sweetheart. You sleep okay?’ he asked.</p><p>She gave an absent nod, her gaze staying on the weapons spread out of the kitchen-table while her mind wandered. Who exactly was Jason Todd? And what did he do whenever he wasn’t around?</p><p>He cleared his throat then put the gun he had been working on away. ‘Sorry for the mess’, he tried to sound light-hearted but she wasn’t fooled; she had seen Michael sneak in guns plenty of times back when he still worked for Falcone. She knew illegal weapons by looking at them.  </p><p>‘Are you a hitman?’ she asked him.</p><p>He swallowed. ‘Of the sorts’, was his curt response.</p><p>Diana didn’t quite know how to deal with Jason. He was quite closed off emotionally which made it difficult for her to talk to him; he was brash, unfiltered and spoke his mind no matter how crude the words came out.</p><p>And yet, she admired that about him. She admired him for saying exactly what he felt without fear of someone else’s opinion. If only she could be like that…</p><p>‘Come on, sit down. I’ll make you some breakfast’, he urged her, successfully directing the conversation elsewhere. And if she was being honest, she preferred that. So she took a seat watching him stand up and turn on the stove.</p><p>‘You want eggs? Pancakes? I can make you anything’, he offered a kind smile.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment. ‘Eggs sound nice’, she then answered.</p><p>Following his every move purely out of habit, she dared look around her. The apartment she had spent the last week or so at wasn’t in the greatest state, but it was a definite step-up from her home in the Narrows. And here, she was at least allowed to wear clothes <em>she </em>wanted to wear. She couldn’t even begin to explain how happy she was wearing hoodies and jeans again.</p><p>She couldn’t but let her gaze drift back towards that red helmet however. Its bright, metallic paint job seemed to be staring her straight in the face; <em>daring </em>her to ask about it.</p><p>Jason seemed to notice her interest and picked up the helmet. ‘I’ll put it away as soon as I can, don’t worry’, he assured her which left her to think he wanted to hide it from her. The question was: <em>what </em>exactly was he hiding?</p><p>‘What do you need a helmet like that for?’ she questioned him.</p><p>He gave her an off glance; one that made her regret even bringing it up. ‘Just eat your eggs, okay? Let me worry about the rest’, he told her.</p><p>Stubborn as she was, she refused to concede on the issue despite the fact she probably should have. ‘Is it so no-one recognizes you? Is that it?’ she continued.</p><p>He sighed. ‘Diana, just don’t’, his voice came out as a low warning.</p><p>But she pressed on: ‘Are you going to kill Crane?’ </p><p>He had grabbed one of the guns off of the table; loading it with an almost deafening sound that made a lump rise in her throat. ‘It’s none of your <em>damn</em> business’, his green eyes spewed fire at that point and she had to fight the urge to break down into tears.</p><p>Though he noticed her rigid posture and tucked back bottom lip instantly. Lowering his pulled up shoulders, he exhaled. ‘I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have snapped’, he apologized; ‘but you’re better off not knowing everything about me, sweetheart.’</p><p>He had put the gun back down. Approaching her very carefully before putting a hand on her shoulder. She gave a little shudder, but didn’t flinch away from him. ‘Eat your breakfast. You’ll need your strength’, he stated in a low tone of voice.</p><p>‘W-what for?’ she wondered with a tremble.</p><p>He smiled at her; brushing a hand through her hair. ‘You and I are going for a walk this afternoon. I can imagine you’d like to see the sun again’, it took her a while to register his words. When she did, she couldn’t help but return his smile.</p><p>She hadn’t bothered to give it any thought, but she was free now. She was free from her stepfather. Free from Jonathan. Free from the constrictive grasp those men had had on her. And though her road to recovery was going to be a long, tedious one, she was willing to take those first steps.</p><hr/><p>Liam hated being this close to Arkham.</p><p>He was well-aware if Crane caught sight of him it would make him look suspicious. But he had to do this. So he waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And <em>waited. </em>Until he caught sight of the tall blonde dressed in a black pencil skirt and red blouse. She held her head high, blue eyes hidden behind her black rimmed glasses.</p><p>And once she noticed him leaning against his motor-cycle, she sighed. ‘Liam Smith. A face I haven’t seen in a very long time’, she mused.</p><p>He offered a smug grin, pushing away from his bike. ‘Hey Harleen. How’ve you been?’ he asked.</p><p>She huffed. ‘Fine. But I’m guessin’ you didn’t come here to check up on my health, huh, handsome?’ she wondered.</p><p>He shrugged. ‘Guilty as charged. I need your help’, he then admitted.</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest. Analyzing him as if he were nothing more than a patient. But he guessed all psychologists had that habit around people. ‘What do you need my help for?’ she then asked.</p><p>He sighed, reluctant to trust her. She worked with and for Crane, after all. If she ran her mouth, Diana’s safety would be in peril. And he would rather take a dose of that poison than have the girl be back in the arms of her abuser.</p><p>Harleen noticed this and rolled her eyes. ‘Look, if you’re not going to talk-’ ‘I am! You just have to promise me to keep it a secret’, Liam cut her off.</p><p>The woman opposite him was interested now. ‘Look at you, all fed up. You must really be in some deep shit if you come to me for help’, she teased him earning her a stern glance.</p><p>‘Neck deep, okay?’ he paused to take out the photograph of Diana. Handing it over to Harleen whom raised a single, plucked eyebrow.</p><p>‘Who’s this? Your girlfriend?’ her joke was not appreciated.</p><p>‘No. She’s been missing for months. Me and a friend of mine recently found her’, he hesitated in mentioning Crane knowing it would complicate things; ‘she’s been through a lot. Her kidnapper is still walking free so we can’t go to the police. But she needs help.’</p><p>Harleen gave the photo back then put a hand into the pocket of her coat. ‘I don’t do charity cases anymore, Liam’, she stated carelessly yet Liam could tell she wanted more information if she was going to be convinced.</p><p>‘Please. She’s in a really bad place. I wouldn’t come to you if I had other options’, he tried.</p><p>She pursed her lips at him. ‘You say her kidnapper is still roaming free. Why would that stop you from going to the police?’ she asked.</p><p>He gritted his teeth together. ‘Let’s just say that friend of mine didn’t exactly take the legal way in finding her’, he stated.</p><p>‘For God’s sake, Liam. Just tell me who it is’, Harleen was fed up with his cryptic statements now; using that sharp tone in her voice to get him to tell the truth.</p><p>He wanted to open his mouth, only for his words to die in the back of his throat when Crane walked into the parking-lot. He felt a deadly chill crawling up his spine as the latter’s steel cold gaze met his.</p><p>It only lasted for a second but Liam found himself unable to breathe. He was mere yards away from the monster that had drugged and raped Diana; her broken form still planted onto his retina as she struggled to remember certain nights. Her confusion and betrayal as she realized what had been done to her. It was disgusting.</p><p>He allowed himself to breathe as the doctor passed them and glanced back at Harleen whom had followed his gaze. And she must’ve noticed the tension in him; clicking her tongue at him. ‘Was it Crane?’ she then asked.</p><p>Liam didn’t reply, giving her as much of an answer as she needed. Both watched the Silver Lexus pull out of the furthest parking-spot before the car passed them. And Liam felt that icy cold stare on him for a second time before he turned his attention back to Harleen in front of him.</p><p>‘Yes’, he then answered.</p><p>‘Can’t say I’m surprised. Crane’s got the word <em>psychopath </em>written all over him’, she mused.</p><p>‘Please be careful around him, Harleen. Now that he’s seen you with me, he’ll ask questions’, Liam warned her though she just huffed.</p><p>‘If he does I’ll just tell him we’re having sex on a regular basis’, she smirked at his uneasy facial expression. Though she offered a more soft smile putting her hand to his arm. ‘But I’ll come help your girl, just tell me when.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Made two moodboards this time. There were just so many things happening and characters there that I couldn't limit myself to simply one. </p><p>I also apologize for the medium-ish quality of the pictures in my moodboard up until this chapter. I uploaded them to pinterest and the resolution got all screwed over. But now I've got them posted on tumblr so the resolution improved SO so much! I'm not redoing all the other ones though xD it's too much damn work. </p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter XXI : I won't Abandon You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana and Jason go to a nearby park to enjoy the coming fall only to have their moment quickly interrupted by an unpleasant phonecall; cutting thing quite close by an almost encounter with someone they wanted to avoid at all cost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Found a new way to keep the quality of my moodboards up to my standards. I just upload them to my tumblr and copy and paste the URL from there xD <br/>Anyways please enjoy this quick chapter ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Diana still felt quite cautious being outdoors.</p><p>But she admitted that she loved the fresh, fall breeze, the warmth of the sun shining down on her face and the many colored leaves falling around them as they strolled through the local park.</p><p>Only when she set foot outside did she realize how small and sheltered her life had been for so many years. She hadn’t been allowed the freedom to go wherever she pleased; always being held indoors. But now, she was free…</p><p>‘Here.’</p><p>She turned her head, taking the extended paper cup from Jason. She hadn’t even noticed him going to the nearby vendor to get them something to drink, but appreciated the gesture regardless. And as they walked side by side, she allowed herself to fully enjoy the taste of warm chocolate.</p><p>‘I didn’t think I was allowed to go outside’, she confessed after they had sat down on a wooden bench overlooking the pond.</p><p>Jason beside her sat back, nursing his cup of coffee. ‘Why not?’ he asked, though swallowed when she gave him a sad glance. Clearing his throat, he realized his mistake. ‘Right, sorry about that’, he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>‘But you’re free to go out whenever you feel like it. Just as long as me or Liam are with you, you know?’ he shrugged.</p><p>She nodded, her gaze falling onto a passing couple. Part of her wondered if she could ever be happy with someone like that given all she had been through. All the abuse-</p><p>She shook that thought off of her with a sigh. She didn’t want to feel down or sad all the time anymore. She had been ready to give it all up before Jason had rescued her; ready to throw it all away, ready to put a blade to her skin again. But it seemed like someone out there wanted her to carry on. And she would, no matter how much effort it took her.</p><p>‘Were you born in Gotham?’ she perked up an eyebrow at Jason’s question.</p><p>‘Yeah, I was. Gotham City Central’, she answered, wryly so at the last memories of her late mother; ‘What about you?’</p><p>‘Yup. Born and raised. My folks died when I was young’, she glanced at him, unsure. He just shrugged. ‘I met Liam in an orphanage. The both of us got kicked out when we got too old so, we had to make a bit of money for ourselves. Liam became a cop and me, well’, he chuckled but didn’t continue.</p><p>And at her saddened facial expression, patted her on the knee. ‘Don’t look sad for me, sweetheart. I made it out alive’, he stood up holding out a hand for her to take; ‘you and I both did.’</p><p>She let him pull her upright, a timid form of a grin on her lips. ‘I’m glad we did’, she admitted.</p><p>Jason chuckled. ‘Good’, he answered though frowned when his phone started to ring. She eyed him, sipping her hot chocolate while he answered the phone-call. And when his eyes widened, that unease picked up in her chest again.</p><p>‘I’m sorry sweetheart, we have to head back’, Jason apologized; ‘Crane spotted Liam at Arkham. He left about ten minutes ago, so we need to go just in case he takes the same route we did.’</p><p>At the mere mention of Jonathan’s name and the possibility of him finding her, she had dropped her cup. Her heart began to beat faster and faster and her breathing grew heavier in her chest. No, no she didn’t want to end up back in his grasp again. She didn’t want to be on her hands and knees again, being forced to take his assault-</p><p>‘Hey, Diana, look at me’, Jason’s large hands grasping at her face drew her out of her rising panic. She stared at his handsome face, sniffling. ‘I know you’re scared but you’ve got to be strong for me now, okay?’ He asked in such a clear, stern tone that she could do nothing but focus on him; pushing those awful memories deep down into her consciousness.</p><p>‘I-I’ll try’, she nodded earning her a smile.</p><p>‘That’s it, sweetheart. Now, you and I are going to calmly walk back to my motorcycle, okay? We’ll be fine, I promise’, he had let go of her face to pull her hoodie over her head. She took his warm hand, trailing close behind him all while struggling to reign in her emotions.</p><p>She wanted to collapse; to break down crying like she always did but she knew that wouldn’t help her or Jason in any way. So she tried to be strong, or at least hold out until she was on the back of his motorcycle. And when Jason had started the engine, she had buried her face into his back. She didn’t want him to see those shameful tears she cried.</p><hr/><p>Jason drove at a reckless pace.</p><p>He hadn’t told Diana that he knew Crane’s route back home brought him right across their path; only insinuating as such. He didn’t need to worry her any more as she was already shaking against him. He couldn’t stand it-</p><p>He hit the brakes once he came in front of a red light. Impatient and anxious he studied the passing and waiting cars all around the intersection. Only to have his heart clench in his chest once he noted that unmistakable silver Lexus pull up beside them.</p><p>He clenched his jaw tighter. ‘Keep your face hidden in my back, sweetheart’, he told Diana in a quiet but firm tone. He only gained a faint nod but it was good enough. Though it did nothing but ease his growing tension.</p><p>He felt the stare coming from that dreadful car; the car he had tailed for three weeks. The car belonging to a monster. And all that stopped him from pulling a gun on the guy was the girl clutching onto him for dear life; depending on him for safety.</p><p>‘God damnit’, he cursed as the light remained red; ‘hurry up’, he growled.</p><p>‘Jason?’ Came that soft female voice.</p><p>He tightened his grip on the steering-wheel. ‘Don’t look until I say so, okay?’, he hushed her all while not trying to look suspicious. Taking her smaller hands to pull her tighter against him; it was all he could do to make her feel safe. To make her feel like he wouldn’t abandon her.</p><p>The second the light turned green he hit the gas. Swerving to the left where he almost made contact with that silver Lexus; its driver furiously honking at them as he sped away. Knowing Crane had taken a different turn than them, he allowed himself to breathe again. He had cut it way too close for his liking.</p><hr/><p>Crane was already agitated that day.</p><p>He had left the Asylum early to continue his research at home only to find that pesky police officer talking to one of his subordinates; Harleen Quinzel. He didn’t like being suspicious but ever since Diana had escaped he found himself double checking <em>everyone </em>in his immediate area. But he would question Miss Quinzel at a later time.</p><p>Pulling to a stop at a busy intersection, he huffed behind his steering-wheel; glancing to the side where a young couple sat on a motorcycle. The driver, a young man Crane guessed to be in his mid to late twenties kept staring straight ahead at the unwavering red light all while talking to the young woman behind him.</p><p>Though he couldn’t make out the words being spoken, Crane noted the tension in the other man. <em>Some people are always in such a rush</em>, he huffed internally.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You’re one to talk, good doctor. It’s not as if little Diana is at home waiting for you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Crane scoffed audibly at his other half. ‘I don’t need the reminder’, he retorted out loud. He was well aware of the fact she was still missing; there was no sign of his darling anywhere. Where could she be-</p><p>‘Jesus Christ!’</p><p>He had barely hit the gas pedal before he was forced to slam on the brakes with the speed the motorcyclist made a sharp turn left. By then he was seething; glaring at the speeding couple as they drove past.</p><p>And then, for only a split second, he thought he saw <em>her</em>.</p><p>He was certain it had been his imagination; the face of the young woman on the motorcycle barely visible yet he had thought it was <em>her</em>. But it couldn’t be; she wouldn’t dare show her face outdoors. Not after how he had turned her against the world.</p><p>Pissed off now, he started the car again. <em>I swear, when I get my hands on her she will be chained to the fucking bed.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sounds like fun. But what do we do until then? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Crane smirked as this day hadn’t been a complete waste after all. <em>We perform more tests. Gotham’s time is almost near…</em></p><hr/><p>‘Hey, are you alright?’</p><p>Diana took in several deep breaths to calm herself once they were back at Jason’s underground apartment. Willing her erratic heartbeat to go down, she cursed herself for even sparing him a glance. She could only hope he hadn’t recognized her…</p><p>‘I think so’, she stammered; ‘Jason I’m sorry…’</p><p>He grasped at her shoulders, tenderly so. ‘We’re safe here, sweetheart. It’s okay’, he tried assuring her but she sniffled regardless.</p><p>‘I turned my head. I don’t know if he saw me or not’, she confessed.</p><p>She was in tears now. Hoping, <em>praying </em>Jonathan hadn’t seen her. She didn’t want to go back, she <em>couldn’t!</em></p><p>And while she had expected Jason to have a go at her, to yell at her and berate her for putting them both in danger while he had told her to keep her face hidden, he didn’t. He pulled her to him, his muscular arms enclosing her around the waist.</p><p>‘Deep breaths, Diana’, he urged her in a low, warm tone; ‘if he had recognized you he would’ve followed us, but he didn’t. You’re safe’, he spoke slowly, calmly. All to get her to gradually relax again. And as she buried her face into his chest, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for having possibly disappointed him.</p><hr/><p>Jason held her close, the top of her head tucked under his chin.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they had been standing there; how long he had smoothed his fingers across her spine to get her off that rising panic. But he refused to let her go when she was barely hanging on.</p><p>She had been doing just that bit better the past few days, only for this near encounter with Crane to bring her right back down where she started. It was nothing short of infuriating for him to see her break down like this…</p><p>He shifted his gaze to where he heard the heavy creak of the doors and Liam eventually appeared. Even as his friend entered, he didn’t remove his chin from the girl’s scalp. ‘You look spooked’, he commented.</p><p>Liam blew out a puff of air. ‘So do you’, he retorted.</p><p>Jason cleared his throat. ‘We should relocate. We nearly ran into Crane today. I don’t want to cut things that close again’, he suggested.</p><p>Liam agreed with a nod. ‘My place, then. It’s up in Midtown’, he agreed. Though both watched as Diana raised her head, her timid gaze shifting from one to the other.</p><p>‘Are you guys in trouble because of <em>me?</em>’ She then asked.</p><p>‘We’ll be alright. Don’t worry’, Liam spoke, his gaze crossing Jason’s; ‘we’ve faced worse odds than Crane.’</p><p>The statement obviously puzzled her. And as she lifted an eyebrow up at him, Jason gently pushed her away, clearing his throat. He didn’t want to discuss this with her in the room. ‘I’ll go grab our stuff’, he then excused himself catching the confused look on Diana’s face before he walked away.</p><hr/><p>‘Was it something I said?’</p><p>Liam chuckled as he handed Diana some clothes for her to put into a duffel-bag. ‘Jason’s always had a difficulty opening up to people’, he admitted.</p><p>She took the clothes from him, registering his words in silence. ‘He told me you guys met at an orphanage’, she shrugged.</p><p>Liam smiled, wryly so. ‘We did. I guess we just had an instant connection, a sort of kinship if you will’, he explained.</p><p>Upon her silent, quizzical glance he smiled at her. ‘We grew up in similar homes before we ended up in the orphanage so we gravitated towards each other’, he said.</p><p>She shifted on the balls of her feet. ‘And…after that?’ she seemed hesitant in asking this, which he understood given her circumstances. And while Jason was really prickly and closed off concerning their past, Liam didn’t much mind talking about it.</p><p>‘We moved out of Gotham for a while. Traveled the world’, he picked up the rest of her clothes putting it into another bag; ‘eventually ending up in the Himalayas-’</p><p>‘Liam, she doesn’t need to know that’, Jason had so suddenly interrupted him and he rolled his eyes at his friend’s stubborn nature.</p><p>He zipped up the bag, throwing it over his shoulder whilst Jason stood there leaning against the doorway. Diana standing close to him mirrored him, though he could tell the bag was too heavy for her to carry by herself.</p><p>‘What are the Himalayas like?’ she wondered.</p><p>Jason approached her or more accurately, stormed towards her and Liam noted the way she tensed up at the near aggressive way he took the bag from her slender fingers. ‘Cold, windy and there are lots of monks’, he retorted; ‘let’s go.’</p><p>Liam sighed watching him practically stomp his way out of the bedroom. Leaving Diana to glance his direction, confused and on the verge of being upset. He stepped up to her placing a single hand on her shoulder.</p><p>‘It’s not your fault, you know. He’s always been like this’, he tried assuring her.</p><p>‘It’s fine’, her tone was flat, her frail shoulders hunched over; ‘doesn’t matter.’</p><p>He could definitely tell she was bothered. But for whatever reason, she closed herself off much like Jason used to do. And the comparison made him remember how back then, they too had been in the same place Diana had been; ready to give it all up and feeling lost in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*gasp* <br/>They almost ran into Crane. Thank god he didn't recognize Diana in that split second moment :o</p><p>Next chapter will be a flashback chapter for Liam and Jason's past. It's a two parter so I hope ya'll are ready to dive into a little trip back in time to the League of Shadows. I'm so excited for ya'll to read that next week!</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter XXII : Ladakh part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seven years ago, Liam and Jason wandered throughout the world. Ending up in Tibet where they became nothing but petty pickpockets. But one day, they crossed paths with a particular woman that would change the course of their lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter dives into some backstory of my two main bois. I'm aware I'm changing Jason Todd's backstory, but the essence of his character will mostly stay the same. Maybe I'll try to work in his encounter with the Joker in another way, but we'll see. For now, enjoy1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ladakh, Tibetan Himalayas, seven years ago.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Told you this was a bad idea.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam scoffed at Jason’s complaints shaking his head. Both of them had been bound after Jason had attempted to pickpocket a young woman they had passed on the street. Unfortunately for them, the woman had been accompanied by what they could only assume were multiple assassins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I didn’t know there were fucking ninjas around every corner’, Liam retorted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason rested his head back against the wall before glaring at his friend beside him. ‘I swear, if we get out of here I’ll kick your ass’, he grumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both men silenced themselves when the door to the room they had been locked up in opened. The woman from before, as beautiful as she looked deadly, approached with a sly look on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You two are either very brave, or very stupid for trying to rob me’, she stated with a raise of her carefully plucked brow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason tried to be humorous: ‘sorry about that, sweetheart. You see, if I had known you had ninjas lurking around the corner, I wouldn’t have dared to steal from you.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman offered an unimpressed grin. ‘Charming. Very charming’, she got down on one knee staring him straight in the face; ‘and who are you, may I ask?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Jason Todd. This here, is my friend Liam Smith’, Jason answered catching the quick glance the woman gave the two of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re Americans’, she concluded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam nodded. ‘We’re from Gotham’, he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stood back up, dusting off her knee from where she had rested in the dirt. ‘A long way from home, wouldn’t you say?’ she wondered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I could ask you the same thing, judging from your accent’, Jason fired back much to Liam’s chagrin. Why couldn’t he watch his goddamn mouth?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman smiled, though there was an uneasy edge to that smile. ‘You have a strong bravado, Mr. Todd. Though one could mistake that bravado as a façade to mask what you’re truly feeling’, she stated a-matter-of-factly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m guessing you’re not going to kill us, then?’ Liam asked her as her greyish blue eyes focused on him; ‘Given you’ve allowed us to talk.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re right. I won’t kill either of you’, she tilted her head to the side; ‘instead I’m willing to give you both a chance’, she stated so cryptically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘To do what?’ Liam asked earning him an intense stare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘To discover who you truly are.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Both of them had been dropped off in the middle of nowhere close to the mountainside. The young woman whom went by the name of Talia Al Ghul, had instructed them to find a blue flower that grew only on the coldest sides of the Himalayan mountains and bring them to a Tibetan stronghold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The journey was long and tiring. And Liam could tell Jason was getting ready to give up once their third night out in the open, freezing cold fell. He turned his gaze onto his shivering friend as they hid from the falling snow in a nearby cave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fire they had made was barely enough to provide warmth and even Liam admitted he was close to feeling numb in his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘We’re never going to find that fucking place’, Jason stated between shivers; hands tucked into his armpits to keep them warm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘So what? You wanna give up?’ Liam asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Look around you, Liam! We’re as good as dead’, Jason scoffed; ‘this is all my fault…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam pushed away from the outer ledge of the cave to approach his friend. Taking a seat beside him to stare into the flickering fire. ‘I mean, it totally is. Who knew that young woman would be the leader of a secret ninja clan?’ he snorted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Helpful’, Jason grumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘We’ve got the fucking flowers, okay? All we need to do is head a few more miles east. We’ll find our way, I know we will’, he tried to be positive even though he too was very afraid of dying. Dying like his sickly mother and father whose faces began to fade more with each passing day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘And what if we don’t?’ Jason had turned his head meeting the latter’s blue eyes. And Liam fought the urge to punch him in his pretty face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Then I’m sorry for letting you down’, was his answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched Jason’s face pale. The green-eyed man swallowed shaking his head from side to side. ‘You-you didn’t. You were always there for me, bud. Always.’ He spoke and Liam forced a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Even back when those older kids tried stealing my lunch’, he added which made him laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘God those guys were twice our size. I’m still amazed we beat them’, Liam mused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Thanks to you. Back then I was such a wimp’, Jason answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>Was?</strong>’ Liam joked earning him a punch to the shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Very funny, jackass’, Jason retorted; ‘you’re the worst.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mood was a bit lightened by their banter. And Liam felt that it had inspired a bit more confidence in both of them that they were going to make it out alive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You should get some sleep. I’m on first watch tonight’, he then stated giving Jason a reassuring pat on the back.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>They <strong>had</strong> found the stronghold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both were severely undercooled by the time they got there but they had made it. and Liam wouldn’t stop pestering Jason about it with a slew of ‘‘I told you so’s’’. Though their attention was drawn to Talia Al Ghul whom entered alongside an older gentlemen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I told you they would make it, Father’, she said, arms crossed over her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘That they did. But are they worthy?’ the gentleman asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘W-worthy?’ Liam breathed out glancing at his friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell?’ Jason added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I guess we will find out’, as if on cue, two masked men stepped out from the shadows at the young woman’s mere nod. And neither Liam or Jason fully understood what was happening at that point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Prove yourselves. Prove that you deserve be part of true justice’, she then clarified.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam was the first to block multiple attacks from his opponent. Struggling on his shaking legs, he found it hard not to buckle under the pressure. From the corner of his eye he could see Jason fall to the wooden flooring but couldn’t help his friend as the assassin opposite him wouldn’t let him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason on the other hand, didn’t want to get up at first. His lungs were on fire, his bones ached and he just didn’t see the point. Part of him just wanted to thrown in the towel, to have these people throw him out on his ass and leave him to starve-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Where’s your bravado, Mr. Todd? Was it all a front after all?!’ Talia called out to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shooting her a glare he barely stopped the attack from the man opposite him. Slowly, he got to his feet trembling as he did he watched Liam fight and lunge with a fire he hadn’t seen in a long time. And witnessing his best friend fight like that, encouraged him to carry on as well.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, he wouldn’t give up. Not after all they had been through together. So he fought; he fought as if his life depended on it. For his friend and for himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when the two masked men were called to attention, the young woman stepped forward along with the older man at her side. ‘Mr. Todd, Mr. Smith, welcome to the League of Shadows.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Liam fell to the ground with a thud, grunting at the ache in his muscles. And apparently, he took too long in getting back on his feet for his instructor kicked him in the shin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Get up, Mr. Smith’, Barsad told him and Liam offered a disgruntled huff in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Retaking his fighting stance like before, they continued to spar; striking, blocking and ducking from each other’s blows and hits almost like a dance. Liam in particular found it hard to be agile on his feet and was particularly pissed off at Jason for being able to maneuver so easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re distracted’, Barsad’s words came too late and Liam once again tumbled to the wooden floor. He glared at his instructor casting a quick glance at where Jason was sparring with Talia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While the woman was short in stature she wasn’t to be trifled with; she took on Jason with ease, even though he stood about a foot taller than she did. ‘How come I don’t get a pretty lady to train with, huh?’ he wondered and Barsad grinned at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Because you have me. Now get up’, he practically ordered. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>‘You did well today.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason chuckled glancing Talia’s way while he got dressed after another long day of training. ‘Thanks. Though I think I might have pulled something when your<strong> friend</strong> slammed me to the ground’, he joked earning him a bemused smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Bane tends to forget his strength’, she had gotten up behind him, hands running along his sides.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bane, Talia’s protector and closest friend. The masked man in many, many ways still remained a mystery to Jason. He had heard hearsay from other men:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How Bane had climbed out of a prison called the Pit. No-one had been able to do so yet he had done it. But it had come at a great cost. Fights in the Pit had left the man in a very large amount of pain, which is why he wore the mask; the mask deposited an anesthetic that suppressed that ache.      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason couldn’t help but smile as Talia’s hands drew up around him; caressing the slight traces of bare skin from where he had failed to properly button up his shirt. ‘We shouldn’t’, he murmured; ‘your father would kill me.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She let out that soft laughter he had come to adore in his time with the League and turned around. Brushing back her dark hair, he couldn’t help but grin at her. ‘My father doesn’t need to know. He<strong> won’t</strong> know’, she declared confidently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He offered a sly smirk. ‘Well when you put it like that…’ he trailed off slipping a single arm around her waist. ‘Come here.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Liam had watched Jason get floored by Bane, feeling an uneasy chill settle in his gut at the ferocity in which the larger-built man had fought. While it had been a mere training-session, he had seen an urge to hurt, an urge to <strong>kill</strong>. And he felt frightened by what he had seen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Liam.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned his head, giving a respectful bow as Ra’s approached him. The older gentleman, their fearless leader with his infinite wisdom seemed pensive in his stride. ‘Sir?’ he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You and your friend are improving. Soon, you’ll have your final test’, Ra’s mused. confidently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam pondered the words, hopeful and flattered Ra’s thought him and Jason ready for that step. In their first months with the League, they had been put through rigorous training but he had felt every second worth it, no matter how tough it had been. He personally found it hard to believe that three years had already passed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m honored, sir’, he stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ra’s flashed a ghost of a smile; beckoning him with a wave of his fingers. ‘Come walk with me’, Liam knew better than to refuse; following close behind as they moved throughout the compound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You saw Jason spar with Bane, did you not?’ the question came as odd, but Liam answered with a nod regardless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Tell me, what did you think of their fight?’ Ra’s asked and Liam swallowed; Bane was Talia’s protector. He worried speaking ill of the man would not keep him in Ra’s good graces. So he chose to be blasé about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It was an intense match, for sure’, he shrugged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He is a very skilled fighter’, Ra’s then added and Liam didn’t dispute that fact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He is, sir. No question about it’, he answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ra’s noted his hesitation. ‘But?’ he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam shook his head. He was probably reading too far into things. Though Ra’s wasn’t as amused; tutting the younger man with his hands clasped together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Now now, you know better than to lie to me, Liam. Speak freely, as you always do’, the older gentleman more or less warned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I-’ Liam hesitated; ‘I saw an intensity in Bane that made me fear for Jason’s safety’, he then admitted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ra’s took his words to heart; nodding in response and scratching his chin in contemplation. Staring out over the busy training-grounds below with a contemplative look on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam followed his gaze towards Bane; noting the way Ra’s jaw tightened at the sight of the other man. And for a moment he worried he had said something wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t mean to offend, sir-’ ‘and you didn’t. I value your honesty’, Ra’s interrupted the younger man; his tone curt and strained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You should go and see your friend. Tell him your final test will take place tomorrow at dawn’, he then instructed. And Liam bowed his head, knowing he had been dismissed.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how did ya'll like this chapter? I have mixed feelings on it as I have trouble conveying the passage of time, but hopefully I at least partially succeeded in that? xD</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter XXIII : Ladakh part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now part of the League of Shadows, both Liam and Jason struggle to balance their ideologies with their friendship. Bonds that were formed are broken and danger lurks around every corner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is up my dudes?! </p><p>First of all, a Happy (belated) New Year to all and I hope ya'll are safe and healthy and ready to take on 2021! Let's start this year off with another flashback chapter before we continue with the present story, ey? </p><p>Alright, let's go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Jason stared at the stammering man that had been thrown out onto the ground before him. A criminal; a petty pickpocket thief like he had been three years ago. The only difference being, that this man had killed a family of six; a father, a mother and four children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a city like Gotham this man would’ve been tried, sentenced to a few years in prison only to be released on probation not even three months later. It was disgusting. Criminals like <strong>him</strong> were disgusting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So when he was offered the sword by Ra’s himself, he didn’t hesitate for a single moment. He gutted the sputtering criminal right where he sat pleading in Tibetan; watching the blood seep from where he had cut him across the throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The coldness in him must’ve shocked his friend, for he noted Liam pulling a little pale standing close by. Though honestly, he didn’t much care. This is what they had been trained for; this was always meant to be his purpose. To root out injustice by any means necessary and not idly stand by to watch criminals get away with their misdeeds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wiping down the sword he handed it back to Ra’s, exchanging a quick nod with the older man before he stepped back in his place beside his friend. ‘You’d better be up for this’, he muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘To do what? Kill without conscience?’ Liam hissed in a low voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason scoffed at him. ‘Quit acting like a little bitch. You knew what they were training us for’, his snappy remark shut Liam up. And the latter could do nothing but walk forward when he was called to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just as before, he too was extended a blade. Though Liam studied the whimpering criminal for a good moment longer. ‘What did he do?’ he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He raped over a dozen of women’, was Ra’s response and Jason could see the disgust and distain on Liam’s face. He then knew the blond had no choice; surely he had to see how utterly useless laws of a corrupt society were. This man would’ve walked freely without a care in the world-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The slice of the blade was a deafening sound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason watched the turmoil on Liam’s face; the rage, the brief satisfaction before ultimately, the guilt took over. The blond extended the blade back to Ra’s, whom noted the change in him as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re all dismissed.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The winter air was chilly as it blew Liam in the face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he much preferred that cold, standing there on one of the outer rails overlooking the mountainside. He could still see the light leave that man’s eyes, <strong>feel</strong> the sword pierce the skin…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frustrated, he dropped his head in his hands. This wasn’t what he wanted; he wanted to fight crime but not like this. And more than anything did he want to go back home. To go back to Gotham and forget what he had done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had killed someone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had taken a sword and slit someone’s throat. And he had enjoyed doing so. There had been a split moment where he felt good about the kill; the man had been a serial rapist, he had deserved to die. But was that his call to make? Was that anyone’s call to make?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Thought I would find you here’, he rolled his eyes at Jason’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turning to acknowledge his friend before focusing back on the snowy mountains. ‘If you came here to pity me-’ ‘I’m not. But you pretty looked shaken up’, Jason had joined him patting him on the back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Liam gritted his teeth. ‘You didn’t’, he meet the green eyes of his best friend, noting the clear change in him. Over these past years, he had seen Jason grow colder, more ruthless. And while both of them had been flawed from the very start, seeing his best friend kill another person without blinking unsettled him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re a pacifist’, Jason scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘And you’re a killer’, Liam answered sharply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason rolled his eyes. ‘Jesus Christ, Liam. Are you really going to throw a hissy fit over this? You killed someone too, in case you forgot’, he told him off much to the blond’s chagrin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I <strong>didn’t</strong>. It’s that very knowledge that’s got me so fucked up’, he nearly spat with tears stinging in his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only then, once he witnesses how upset he had gotten, did Jason drop the defense. He sighed; lowering his shoulders before nodding. ‘Alright. <strong>Alright</strong>. I’m sorry, okay?’ he held out his palms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I didn’t mean it like that. I thought this was something we both wanted’, he admitted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam gulped down the lump in his throat. ‘Not like this, Jay’, there was a long pause; ‘I want to go home.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘And do what? Live on the streets again? We’re important here’, Jason argued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam studied his friend, feeling the painful reality dawn on him. It hadn’t escaped his mind’s eye that Jason had been spending most of his time around the young woman that had brought them into this. ‘You’re in love with Talia, aren’t you?’ he wondered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lack of an immediate response gave him all the confirmation he needed. Pushing away from the railing he ran a hand over his face. He didn’t want to think it or even suggest it but he worried Talia’s pull on Jason was growing stronger with each day. Perhaps they had done wrong to trust her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What if I was?’ Jason asked; ‘you wouldn’t allow me that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I didn’t say that-’ ‘but you damn well implied it!’ he cut Liam off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Is everything alright?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both men turned their heads at an approaching Talia, whom almost instantly made her way over to Jason. The latter slipped his arm around her, shooting Liam a glare. And the words Jason uttered next hurt him more than he had ever thought it would: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You do whatever you need to do. I’m staying here.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Despite the fight between them, Liam remained headstrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He packed his bags that evening; knowing he had enough money to at least make his way back to Gotham and find himself a small, one-bedroom apartment there. He’d find himself a job, start working at the docks until he could find something else-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Fucking sellout’, he grumbled under his breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t believe Jason was staying because of a woman. A woman, whom as far as they were concerned, was a deadly assassin and could and <strong>would</strong> manipulate and seduce to get her way. Who was to say she hadn’t planned all this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shut his bag with an aggravated sigh throwing it over his shoulder. The betrayal hurt, he knew that. And he pondered it over and over as he wandered through the deadly silent compound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though on his way out he could hear distinct voices shouting and arguing; one of them clearly Talia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You cannot send him away! He is the sole reason I was able to find you in the first place!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I cannot stand to look at him! Your mother died in that Pit! With him here, it’s a constant reminder of losing her!’ he had never heard Ra’s raise his voice and was frightened by the sheer emotion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s not his fault-!’ ‘I don’t care! He leaves in the morning!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence fell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam made quick to hide himself watching Talia emerge, tears on her face. Her soft sobs were the only audible sound apart from the howling wind; growing quieter as she ran off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thinking he was alone, Liam released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding only to be startled by another voice:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Whoever you are, I know you’re there.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Realizing he had been caught by Ra’s, Liam dropped his bag and stepped out from behind the column. ‘My apologies, sir. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop’, he spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older man brought a hand up to his forehead. ‘It’s fine, Liam. You must’ve seen this coming’, Ra’s spoke and Liam gave a quiet nod. He was aware of Ra’s growing unease around Bane enough to know the subject had been about the latter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though Ra’s attention was quick to drift towards his bag. ‘Running away into the night, hmm?’ he then asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam opened his mouth to speak but found no words coming out. ‘Every time I shut my eyes, I see the criminal I executed. I know it was the right thing to do but it’s tearing me apart from the inside’, he explained anyways. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t a lie; the League’s methods of justice was one of the reasons he had decided to leave. Though it wasn’t the only reason. He felt hurt, betrayed; he was unable to stay in the same place as his supposed best friend whom had chosen a woman over him. His heart had been broken, in more ways than one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Then, you must go’, Ra’s nodded his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam couldn’t move however. Was he really allowed to leave? Just like that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older man noted his hesitation and offered a smile. ‘You should hurry, before my forgiving mood wears off and I send the ninjas after you’, he waved him off allowing Liam to grab his bag. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you, sir’, he nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Good luck’, was the answer he received before he fled into the night.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Jason was surprised, not to mention confused by a crying Talia as she came stumbling into his quarters. Going on and on about how her father would excommunicate Bane from the League first thing in the morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had taken him a lot of effort to calm her down and even when he had, the tears turned to rage had not faded from her beautiful face. ‘If he sends Bane away, I will leave as well’, she met his gaze; ‘will you follow me?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t know why he hesitated in answering. He was in love with her and wanted to go wherever she went. Yet he couldn’t help but feel an odd pit in his stomach whenever he was around Bane. The mercenary definitely unsettled him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course’, he nodded though his thoughts trailed off towards Liam; his friend whom he had treated so poorly; ‘I should tell Liam-’ he stopped talking when he caught the suspicion in her gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘We can’t wait’, she insisted; ‘besides, your friend obviously doesn’t see things the same way we do…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was right. He knew she was right. But that didn’t leave him feeling bad about the whole thing. Part of him wanted to apologize; Liam had been the closest thing to family he had had. They were as close as brothers, or at least, they used to be. Now, Jason knew he had kind of fucked things up between them…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He is <strong>still</strong> my friend’, he argued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She narrowed those blue eyes at him but relented. ‘Very well. But you should be ready to leave regardless’, she told him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course’, he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek; ‘I’ll be right back.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Jason felt panicked when Liam’s room was empty. All his belongings were gone and there wasn’t a trace of him anywhere. He had searched high and low and still could not find him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heartbeat was picking up in his chest; fear finding him in having possibly lost his best friend due to a petty fight. And while he cared for Talia, deeply so, he knew Liam was more important to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So he hurried back to where he found her and Bane packing for their long journey. ‘He’s gone. I can’t find him-I have to go looking for him-’ ‘Leave him’, all blood drained from his face at Bane’s words; his voice coming out muffled and mechanical through the mask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glared at the tall man, disgusted. Was he really suggesting that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Talia, come on. What if he gets lost?’ he tried but the woman seemed uncharacteristically cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Then it will be his own fault’, she stated then turned to him, something large covered in burlap in her hands. ‘I have something for you.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched her uncover a red, glossy-looking helmet. It reminded him of a biker helmet in a way but noted the angry facial expression that had been etched into it. ‘What is this?’ he asked taking the helmet from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Who you were meant to be. Whenever you put it on, you will able to unleash all that rage upon your enemies’, she told him; ‘you’ll be able to enact your own justice’, she added lowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glanced down at the gleaming red surface catching his own reflection as he did. ‘Thank you, but I have to look for Liam. I can never forgive myself if something happened to him-’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was unable to finish his sentence; gasping for air as Bane had grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off of the ground with ease. Tugging and pulling at the iron grip around his throat while he felt that creeping dizziness coming closer and closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Let him down, Bane’, Talia ordered leaving Jason to drop to the floor clutching at his surely bruised windpipe. He coughed and wheezed; taking in deep breaths of air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘If you leave now, I never want to see your face again’, she then stated making his eyes widen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What-why-’ ‘your friend Liam told my father about Bane’s lack of control during your training. It might as well have been his fault Bane got excommunicated. Aligning yourself with him makes you a traitor’, her tone was like ice; venomous and cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason took a moment to register her words. ‘I-I didn’t know, I swear-’ ‘yet you choose him over me’, she seethed at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt offended then; scrambling to his feet with the helmet clutched between his shaking hands. Part of him wanted to chuck it at her head but he knew he wouldn’t survive if he did. ‘He’s my brother, my friend’, he answered firmly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She glared at him; holding up a hand to stop Bane from charging at him. ‘Then go while I still allow it. But if I ever see your face again, I will tear your heart out’, she warned him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You already did, sweetheart’, he retorted, hurt but his walls once again thrown up; ‘best of luck to the both of you.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that, he left.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya'll knew Jason wouldn't pick Talia over his best friend and bro for life right? XD</p><p>I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter tbh. It was also fun to add in Ra's and Talia's argument about Bane since we never really saw it. And yes, I made Ra's have a slight soft spot for Liam. Rewatching Batman Begins, I saw Ra's as not a complete bad guy but a man led astray by injustice in the world so of course he wouldn't kill one of his own men. That extremism of throwing one's life away for the cause only ever started once Bane and Talia took over (in my opinion)</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter XXIV: We Won't Let Anything Happen To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam and Jason talk. Jason and Diana have a heart-to-heart. Crane berates Harleen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Looks at the last time I updated* yikes.</p><p>Anyways, there have been a lot of comments on this fic recently and I really appreciate that. I was debating on whether or not to just stop writing this and honestly, I still kind of am but I've got up until chapter 30 written out so at least I can give some weekly updates agan ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Liam had hitched a ride with a kind farmer whom had brought him back to the edge of civilization. And the journey towards the city had left him with <strong>a lot </strong>to reflect on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He forgave Jason for his misdeeds. He loved him like a brother so couldn’t truly remain mad at him, even after the way Jason had screwed him over. Their paths had simply divided and he could only be grateful Ra’s Al Ghul had allowed him to leave in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sat in the gloomy airport waiting for his delayed flight, bouncing his knee anxiously. It was hard to believe he had spent three and a half years in Ladakh. The Himalayas had been his home for equally as long and now, he was going back to Gotham. Would much have changed?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rested his head back with a sigh. He knew the answer to that. Falcone would still be in charge of the underworld; flooding the city with drugs, corruption and crime. And no-one did a thing about it. It kind of made him wonder why he wanted to go back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The city had done nothing but orphan him at the age of four, like so many others. Yet, it was in Gotham where he had met a friend for life; his best friend, his brother. The one who had walked out on him-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Is, uh, this seat taken?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He perked up at the familiar voice. Uncrossing his arms he turned his head to look at a disheveled Jason. And he had punched the other man <strong>hard </strong>across the face before he could help it. But in that moment, his anger and hurt were much stronger than his forgiveness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The latter groaned: having fallen to the ground where he clutched his cheek. ‘Yeah, I deserved that’, he grunted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What the fuck are you doing here?!’ Liam asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason offered a pained smile. ‘Turns out Talia wasn’t as nice as she seemed’, he stated and after he had sat down, left Liam in near shock as he was told the full story. Of how Talia had threatened him if he were to ever come across her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m really sorry, bud. I hope you can forgive me for being such an asshole’, he apologized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam swallowed. He wouldn’t deny he was still hurt. Because he was. And he was still royally fucked up from taking another person’s life. So he needed time to heal; both of them did. But he was happy Jason had come back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course I do. But that doesn’t mean we’re back to the way we used to be’, was his sharp answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I understand that’, Jason nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m glad you changed your mind’, Liam responded with an elated facial expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason chuckled, still rubbing his cheek. ‘You know, so am I.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>‘One of these days you’re going to have to tell her.’</p><p>Jason was quick to hide the red helmet in his closet, shooting Liam a glare as the latter entered. ‘I don’t need to tell her jack shit. She doesn’t <em><span class="u">need</span></em> to know’, he answered sharply, scoffing as he did.</p><p>Liam held up his shoulders. ‘So you stay emotionally closed off forever?’ He wondered.</p><p>‘Fuck off, Liam. Our past has got nothing to do with Diana’, he stated, then shut the closet-doors with a resounding <em>thud</em>.</p><p>‘Doesn’t it? We were at our lowest back then, just as she is now. Telling her the truth might give her the courage to carry on’, Liam argued and Jason fell silent. Because he knew the latter was right.</p><p>He rubbed at the back of his neck. ‘How is she?’ He asked.</p><p>‘She’s taking a shower’, Liam shoved his hands into his pant-pockets; ‘had to hide all the sharp objects, just in case.’</p><p>That comment gave Jason pause. And Liam noticed. ‘She cut herself, Jay. I saw the scars when we were busy packing’, he clarified.</p><p>‘Jesus’, Jason didn’t hide his shock. He had known Diana was doing badly; hell, from what Liam had told him, she had been abused both mentally and physically ever since the age of eight, not to mention the sexual assault. So he wasn’t at all surprised she had self-harmed.</p><p>‘Please try to talk to her’, Liam asked; ‘she trusts you more than she does me.’</p><p>Jason buried his face into his palms. ‘I’m not good with talking, you know that’, he sighed.</p><p>‘I know, but neither is she. And she needs someone she can confide in’, he looked up through his fingers. His knee-jerk reaction was to deflect and shut himself off; why did <em>he </em>need to go talk to Diana? Why had she chosen <em>him</em> to latch onto?</p><p>Yet at the same time, knew it wasn’t her fault. She couldn’t help it and he shouldn’t have faulted her for it. The girl had been exposed to sexual assault by multiple men so the fact she even allowed him to put his arms around her should’ve been a good sign. But after Talia’s betrayal…</p><p>‘Just, try, okay?’ Liam tried again upon his silence.</p><p>And Jason could do nothing but give a solemn nod.</p><hr/><p>After a long shower, Diana had put on a soft, plush sweater Liam had gotten her. The garment was a little big on her, but she enjoyed wearing it in combination with a pair of black leggings.</p><p>She sat on the bed in the guest-room, absently braiding her hair back when a knock came on the door. Turning her head she was met with Jason’s face peaking around the corner.</p><p>‘Hey sweetheart. I got you a cup of tea, if you want’, he offered.</p><p>She forced a smile, not sure how to act around him after the way he had snapped at her. ‘I’d like that’, she said quietly.</p><p>He joined her on the bed handing her the mug which she gladly took. Blowing into the hot beverage, she didn’t know what to do or say or even <em>look</em> at him.</p><p>‘I wanted to apologize’, he spoke up. ‘I know I’ve been pretty flippant the past days and I’m sorry about that. I tend to lash out when people get too close’, he added with a shrug.</p><p>‘I shouldn’t have pried about your past’, she couldn’t help but put the blame upon herself. Hadn’t she pushed the subject, he wouldn’t have gotten upset. It was <em>her </em>fault.</p><p>‘No. Hey, I’m in the wrong here, okay?’ He took her empty hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. And she couldn’t help but blush at the gesture. Because despite everything, Jason was an incredibly handsome man up close.</p><p>‘Sweetheart, can you look at me? Please?’ His tone had completely shifted; having gone so soft that she wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. He always seemed so <em>guarded</em>.</p><p>She complied regardless, meeting his candy green apple eyes with her own. And try as she might, the flush on her face continued to deepen. She just couldn’t help it.</p><p>‘I’m willing to try and open up more, if you are’, he smiled at her; ‘you’ve been through a lot and I want to help in any way I can.’</p><p>She should’ve been happy he wanted to help. But in her deepest of hearts she was terrified he would take advantage of her. Jonathan had been nice at the start as well and he had eventually shown his true colors by <em>using </em>her like that-</p><p>Her body flinched at the physical memory; the memory of being on her hands and knees for him, his once gentle voice taunting her. His hand tangled in her hair as he ordered her to spread her legs…</p><p>‘Hey, it’s okay’, Jason’s hand had moved towards her face. Grasping at her cheek he hushed her rapidly increasing breaths. ‘What happened to you will <em>never</em> happen again’, he assured her.</p><p>‘How do you know that?!’ She sniffled; so afraid to be back in the arms of her abuser again.</p><p>He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, determination is his stare. ‘Because you have me and Liam. And we won’t let <em>anything </em>happen to you’, he promised her.</p><p>‘I just-I don’t understand’, she couldn’t stop herself from crying; ‘why would you bother? You don’t owe me anything’, she sniffled.</p><p>‘I don’t have to owe you anything to want to help you’, he argued.</p><p>She didn’t respond; she <em>couldn’t </em>respond. He had left her at a loss for words. And while she remembered Adam and his family being so selfless in taking her in, she couldn’t imagine anyone else wanting to help her without an alternative motive anymore.</p><p>She tried to hide it. The feeling of complete and utter betrayal she felt towards Jonathan; a man she had trusted. A man she had confided in and had fallen in love with. Yet he had done nothing but lure her away from the safety of her surrogate family, into his deceptive clutches. He had probably been responsible for their deaths as well…</p><p>‘Why did I let myself get tricked by him?’ she sobbed up at Jason whom continued to gently caress her face.</p><p>‘It wasn’t your fault-’ ‘wasn’t it?! I was stupid, I should’ve known not to trust him!’ she cried.</p><p>‘You didn’t know any better’, he now held her face in both hands, green eyes compassionate; ‘you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to you. Your stepfather as well as Crane, they both took advantage of you because you trusted them. Because it made them feel powerful knowing you couldn’t defend yourself’, she watched the tension in his strong jawline, the angry twitch in his eye.</p><p>But all she could do was shake her head. ‘No-no. They took care of me, I owed it to them-’ ‘Diana’, he cut her off so sharply she flinched. Still, she gazed up at him; ‘they <em>raped </em>you. You’re not to blame for that. No matter what they might’ve said to get you to comply. And even if your body gave in to the abuse, that doesn’t change the fact you were blatantly assaulted.’</p><p>Something inside her broke; his words struck a very raw spot with her and it was then she began to grasp at the thought that all that had happened, <em>might not have been her fault after all. </em></p><p>All her memories came flooding back to her; all those painful, godforsaken memories. All those times Michael touched her, toyed with her. That night she had lost her virginity…</p><p>After all that, she had thought she could trust Jonathan. That he would be different. But she remembered all too well how he had began kissing her; those innocent kisses. Those night asleep next to him. Those nights she remembered and the nights she <em>didn’t</em>-</p><p>Defeated, she dropped her head against Jason’s chest; Jonathan had <em>drugged </em>her. He had drugged her when she didn’t comply and he had <em>raped </em>her; the man she had trusted, the man she had stupidly fallen in love with…</p><hr/><p>Harleen wasn’t at all surprised to be called into Crane’s office not a week later.</p><p>She sat opposite him absently tapping her manicured nails against the arm-rest of the chair. Watching him write down some bullshit report while he had asked for her ten minutes ago.</p><p>‘Any time, good doctor’, she huffed at him.</p><p>The relentless scribbling stopped. He put the pen down, lacing his hands together before glancing her way. ‘Doctor Quinzel. First of all, I’d like to congratulate you on the progress you’ve made with one of our patients’, he started and she winched; ‘what was his name again?’</p><p>‘Jack Napier, sir’, she retorted. Cursing herself for forgetting the cameras that hung in every corner of the Asylum that might’ve given anything away the extend she and Mr. J had been close.</p><p>‘Ah yes. Good, old Jack. You know he cut himself before you came here’, Crane had picked up the pen, then gestured towards his face. And Harleen noted the almost gleeful glimmer in the doctor’s blue stare; ‘wanted to make himself a permanent smile. Can you believe these crazies?’</p><p>‘Hard to believe indeed’, was her witty response. As if she didn’t know what foul things Crane himself had been up to. As far as she was concerned, he was the ringleader of this goddamn circus.</p><p>‘Yes’, putting down the pen again he stood up, fingers splayed out on the desk. ‘What I find hard to believe is why you would associate yourself with a cop in your free time.’</p><p>Finally, he had arrived at the point. And Harleen was well prepared for this; her and Liam had discussed this at length before. ‘What I do in my free time isn’t your concern now, is it?’ she asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing one stocking-clad leg over the other.</p><p>And she shuddered the way his crystalline eyes followed the movement. He cleared his throat; taking off his glasses to throw them onto the desk. ‘If I find out you did <em>anything </em>to jeopardize the reputation of this Asylum-’ ‘you’ll do what? Hmm?’ she cut him off.</p><p>‘You have nothing to accuse me off, Doctor Crane. I haven’t done anything wrong’, she scoffed.</p><p>He perked up an eyebrow at her, amused. ‘Didn’t you? What about fornication with one of your patients?’ she felt all the blood leave her face at his question.</p><p>By then he was definitely aware he had gotten under her skin and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat; watching him as he stood in from of his wooden desk, resting his weight onto his palms set down behind him.</p><p>He clicked his tongue at her. ‘You thought you could get away with that didn’t you?’ the bastard was smirking and she wanted to slap the grin off of his annoyingly handsome face.</p><p>And that desire only continued to grow when he took her chin between his fingers to stare her down. ‘You seem to spread your legs for whoever is willing, my dear’, he stated.</p><p>She pushed his hand away with a huff. ‘I made a mistake, I know that-’ ‘you know your career would be over if this went public’, he had cut <em>her </em>off now; blue eyes boring into hers.</p><p>She didn’t move a facial muscle; aware of the fact he was attempting to blackmail her. He wanted something from her in exchange for keeping his mouth shut. And if she was to believe what Liam had told her, the poor doctor must’ve been fed up in more ways than one.</p><p>‘What is it then?’ she had lifted her leg; the toe of her Louboutin heel inches away from his face. And she watched the way his eyes dilated at the way her skirt had ridden upwards.</p><p>She resisted the urge to gag as his fingers traced the supple skin of her thigh. Staring at him with near boredom while he wet his full lips with the tip of his tongue. ‘I just need a favor, Harleen. Just one’, he husked.</p><p>She sighed glancing at the ticking clock. ‘Then you’d better hurry up, Doctor Crane. Because I have to be back with my patient in twenty minutes.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like this chapter, Harleen's characterization in particular. I feel like we never really saw much of Harleen Quinzel especially not in recent movies so it's fun to fill in the blanks. Harleen knows Crane is up to bad shit yet she is also blatantly unprofessional by sleeping with Mr. J so it's kinda like Falcone said: ''you scratch my back, I scratch yours.''</p><p>As always, any comments or kudos are appreciated, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!</p><p>See you then my lovelies ;)</p><p>~Denise1374</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>